Prophesy of the Three Worlds
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: Ken and three others go to England and get pulled into another world changing battle. Parings later Rewrite going to happen, I wrote myself into a corner
1. Prologue

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

A/n: I am surprised that no one called out on my errors that I asked for. When I found them I was chagrined. But lucky for everyone that I didn't do what I have done with my past stories since they were few and luckily easy to fix.

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Summary: Ken and three others go to England and get pulled into another world changing battle.

Setting: Third year for Harry Potter and after the valentine sound studio for Digimon Zero Two

Prologue or better known as Chapter Zero

Japan… the place that has the weirdest things happen in its borders. The first sign that something was happening was the time that there was snow in August, then the anemia, and then the fog wall in Odaiba. After the fog lifted there was something wrong about the sky and what looks to be another world is showing. The Japanese Magical Government convened and talked about it.

There they found out about an old prophecy has started, but… the number of lights that went into the pillar that went to the other world was too few. So they waited…

Then the black obelisks appeared and the dragon that destroyed them had eleven children on it but looking at the pictures they found that one is living in America; so the prophecy is most active. What set it off? Fate…

Just after White Day in Japan, JMG Embassy…

"So you want the lad?" one elderly official asked the diplomat that hailed from another country.

"Yes, the boy should be getting his father's education." The diplomat said in halting Japanese.

"We will allow it, but under one circumstance." The official said giving a slight grin.

"And it is?" the diplomat asked confused, he thought that Japan would be harder to crack.

"You send letters to these three. The boy is attached to them; if you want him to go you will have to bring them along." The official said solemnly, inside smiling like a kitsune.

"Let me ask my government first then we will see." The diplomat said shaking thinking that there was no way to get a go ahead. He goes to his right and grabs a pinch of powder throws it into a fireplace that has a happily burning fire going in it. "_Ministry of Magic, Britain._" He said clearly, the fire turned green, and stuck his head in the flames. "_They said only if we allow three more students… Thank you, sirs._" When he pulled his head out of the fire and walked back to the negotiations, "They said yes and start of the next term for our schools they will be there."

Britain… a peaceful country, but in the wizarding world… they just came out of a war, for two years a wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore has had his way with a small boy, a boy that is famous, named Harry Potter. Albus is the Headmaster of a school, the leader of the parliament of British wizards, leader of the ICW, and has his fingers in too many puddings.

"I called you here to ask you to go pick these students up. McGonagall cannot, she doesn't speak the language, while you do. When you got your mastery you learned most of the languages of our world." Albus told another male.

"But how am I supposed to do my duty for you?" the mystery male asked slightly angry at the added burdens.

"I can ask another to fill for you, it will happen during our summer break." Albus said eyes twinkling.

"Fine, but if they do not respect me I will just leave them." The mystery male said just before he swept out of the office.

"Good, now that is taken care of. What trials should I make for Harry to push him to his destiny?" Albus asked himself.

A/n: i know i know another new story... but with college and writers block on my other fics... this came out. i hope you like.


	2. Chapter 1

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter One

The Chosen Children are playing a game of soccer, the older vs. the younger. The younger are in the lead since they have Ichidouji Ken on their team. During a break from the game Ken gets a phone call from his mom telling him to come home.

"Sorry guys, mama told me to head home." Ken said apologetically.

"It's okay; just contact us by D-Terminal later." Daisuke said giving Ken a smile to let him know that it really was okay.

When Ken got home he was told to sit in the living room by his mom. Ken confused did as told, while thinking of any problems that might have him in trouble, and coming up with very little.

"Ken, you got a letter. I was wondering if you would. Read it." His mom said handing him a thick envelope.

On its return address it said JMG Kyoto; Ken looked at his mom in wonder and confusion.

"Why would I be getting something from Kyoto?" Ken asked with his eyebrows knitting.

"Read the letter, it explains." She said quietly.

"Okay." Ken said opening the letter and found that the paper inside was folded in the ancient style. Ken unfolded it and found that it said this:

Ichidouji Ken-Kun,

We at the Japanese Magical Government find that you have enough magic to go to the most prestigious magical school in Japan. But there are complications. Another school in another country is asking for you.

We have sent that you have to ask for it. Do not allow yourself to be pushed to where you do not want to go. If you want to go to our most prestigious school we have sent you the date that you take the first exam and the date in which you will be given the list of supplies.

If you wish to go to the other school that letter is coming.

Matsudo Ruki

Daimyo of Magic

The first exam is on August Tenth at your local school we will have barriers up, and the list is given December Tenth. Term starts when the non-magicals start.

Mizuno Gorou

Headmaster of Kyoto Mahou School

"Mama, is this true?" Ken asked voice shaking.

"Yes, if there is another world why not magic?" his mom asked surprised that her son had to ask.

"Well, it just seems out of place with all of the technology." Ken said before thinking that he shouldn't be surprised.

"Any other questions?" she asked since Ken is still there.

"Where is the prestigious school of Japan?" Ken asked thinking about his choices spelled out in the letter.

"Kyoto, why… did it say that you are that magical?" she asked eyes widening.

"Yes, it says that I have enough magic to go to the prestigious magical school and there is another school asking for me." Ken said calmly since he doesn't know any better.

"Wow, I just went to the school nearest by and that wasn't a bad school. I barely have enough to cast everyday spells." She said quietly.

"Well I guess I look at both and make a choice. Can I tell my friends?" Ken asked thinking about that they can keep secrets.

"Yes, but not where you can be overheard. That other world would be great as long as the Digimon don't hear it." She said giving Ken a gentle smile.

Ken went and pulled out his D-Terminal and started crafting an email to his friends. And he got a response back quickly.

_Ken-kun I have one and it apologizes about the length of time missed, I'm willing to go. Miyako_

_Ichidouji-san, I have a letter stating that I am being offered two schools. I wonder if it is real. Takeru_

_Ken, man, I got a weird letter as well stating two schools I wonder which school is easier. Daisuke_

_Ichidouji, I too have a letter stating something about magic. I am going to the exam to see if this is real or not. Hida Iori_

_Ken-san, my brother said that he was waiting for this to happen. Apparently the older chosen are in magical schools, and never told us! Need to talk in the Digital world is great, I have sent where we could meet. Hikari_

"Mama, they got letters as well. Looks like we are talking soon, I will be in my room." Ken said making sure that his mom doesn't think that he is thinking of running away again. After the door to his room closed, "Digi-port open!" and with a flash of bright light from the screen Ken was gone from his room.

Ken saw that the entire group was here, including Mimi.

"Ken did ya bring the letter?" Daisuke asked holding his up.

"Yes Motomiya, I did. Now about what Hikari-san said in her email, does everyone here have gotten a letter like this before?" Ken asked looking at the older chosen.

"Sorry about not telling you all, we weren't sure that you would get letters so we didn't say anything." Taichi said looking at his friends.

"Takeru, the reason I never told you was that we were living apart. And I thought you knew, sometimes you act like you did." Yamato said while rubbing Takeru's head.

"Stop it." Takeru said knocking Yamato's hand off.

"Yeah, funny thing is the schooling is different around the world. In Europe, they teach everything, in America, Mimi you take this one." Koushiro explained since he is the normal one to explain something new.

"In America, we start early; I had to play catch up. But when I caught up to my year group I was surprised to learn of the age of being adult is different in other countries, they teach this apparently only in America so as not to make a mess in other countries. Opps, I should state what we learn, we learn must of the same things that the non-magicals do but the magics is by them typing you for the classes. I could tell you the age of adult is later after Koushiro is done." Mimi said in her gentle voice.

"Yes, thank you, now in our country, we type as well, we learn things that are taught in other schools in the district and our other classes, clubs are actually mandatory. The Arab countries teach only the males and the females learn small magics. Africa is normally either by tribe or they are put into the country school. It is the same with South America." Koushiro said finishing up.

"Okay, now to figure out which country is vying for me?" Ken said showing them his letter.

"Wow, it is almost like mine!" Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari said at the same time while looking at the letter and then they showed theirs.

"I guess the other letter mentioned in your letters will explain why if not we will know where you are going." Jou said giving them a smile. "Well I really didn't want to say this but I was twelve when we first went to the Digital World and I was learning magic already, but my control was bad and I couldn't use any spells to the fullest. Talk about ironic."

"Well, now that we know about the schools can we wait to see where the other school is?" Ken stated calmly.

One week later… the four that had the mention of another school accepting them is in Ken's room.

Daisuke was moaning about how late those other letters are when four owls land on Ken's balcony.

"Owls in the daytime? Uh!" Ken said as he saw three of the owls were horned he froze, but the owls had letters in their beaks.

"Ken?" Hikari asked as she saw him freeze then she looks where Ken was and she went wide eyed.

"Now what?" both Takeru and Daisuke asked before looking at the owls.

"Owls… horned owls… not good." Ken said knowing about HHthe Shinto legends about horned owls is evil and will squint on evil people.

"Ken you are not evil anymore. But someone is going to have to get those letters." Hikari said looking at the letters in the beaks of the tired owls.

"I'll do it. My grandparents taught me that some of our Shinto beliefs are slightly off. Owls are just messengers." Takeru said opening Ken's balcony door and taking the four letters and bring them inside and gave them to Ken.

Ken looked at the letters since he can read most languages and handed them to the persons that are addressed. He just stared at the letter that had his name on it confused; there must have been a mistake on his name.

"Ken, can you translate? You can read English better than anyone of us." Takeru said as he picked out words that he knew.

"Of course, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school that wants us. Fancy name for a school. The headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, who has a lot of titles that I have no idea of. Dear Chosen Child, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no longer than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress. And the other sheet says that there is a uniform, I think that someone will do something about the list of supplies. But something about broomsticks is getting me. Hold on for a minute." Ken said after looking at the parchment and left the room.

"Wow, broomsticks got him?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

"Maybe something about the classroom chores, if they have that in the school." Hikari said also confused.

"Mama, broomsticks?" Ken asked his mom who was making them snacks.

"Ah, magical transportation when there is room. They're enchanted to fly, so they are not to be used for cleaning. I don't have one, never needed one." She said giving her son a smile and then handed him the tray filled with snacks and drinks for them. "Here, go be a good host and feed them."

"Yes, Mama." Ken said before heading back to his room.

"Here are the snacks; Mama told me that broomsticks are transportation. They want us to send back an answer so I can help you make one up." Ken said grabbing a pen and some paper and wrote a response in English that wasn't too bad: I am thinking of maybe going to your school, but I will need more information before committing myself. Thank you for your belief that I am able to learn at your school.

"Wow Ken. Hey, you put more on yours than ours!" Daisuke yelled out since Ken folded the paper and handed them to Takeru to hand to the owls.

The owls took the papers and left, leaving them to eat the snacks and drink the drinks.

At Hogwarts, Headmaster's office…

'So, the boy is tempted to come. Harry, blast that boy and his temper! Luckily Black didn't make contact yet. The purpose of Black is to try to get the rat not find Harry. Good thing I made sure that Severus is going to talk to the Japanese kids. With him liking being respected he would be kind around them but if his temper gets in the way of getting the other Potter…' Albus thought as the phoenix sang regrets of staying with the corrupted man.

Japan… Severus Snape arrived at Gringotts and grabbed a map of Tokyo to find out how to get the group together, although they live in the same ward, they lived in two districts.

"Madam, could you help me find the Tamachi district?" Severus asked one of the ladies that were looking at some items in the map shop in clear Japanese.

"It's in Minato, go to the subway section of Mahougaya go to Tokyo cityscape, Minato ward, Tamachi district and pass the barrier and you are in Tamachi Station." She said pointing out the subway to him.

"Thank you very much, madam." Severus said going to where she said, it took him a bit to figure out the reading but he saw the Tokyo cityscape he went in. Then the area was broken down into the wards and he found the right one and walked to the door and was surprised to see thirty more doors with the names of the districts above them. He did as bid and walked into Tamachi Station.

He walked with care to get to the Ichidouji apartment and noted that children were playing in the park.

'Since today is a Saturday of course children would be playing.' Severus thought, not noting that it is the afternoon.

When Ken was heading for the door to play with his friends, holding Wormmon, heard the knock he opened it. The man had a beaky nose, black hair that reached his shoulders, and was wearing tweed.

"May I help you?" Ken asked thinking the man was lost.

"Is this the Ichidouji residence?" the man asked in a soft voice the accent sounded like someone who was used to talking in English.

"Yes it is. Do you want to come inside?" Ken asked being kind.

"Thank you, I need to speak with Potter-Ichidouji Ken." The man said looking at the violet haired boy in front of him, wondering what creature that the boy had.

"I am Ichidouji Ken. May I ask your name?" Ken asked confused, since his letter from this Hogwarts place had this mistake on it.

"Snape Severus, by your way of speaking. I teach Potions at Hogwarts." Severus said as he was ushered in, he knew of taking off his shoes when entering someone's home.

"Ah, we were waiting for this. Let me get my friends over, they also have Hogwarts letters." Ken said before going to his mom and telling her that one of the sensei of that English school is here and he was doing as he said.

"Sir, here have some cake and what would you like for a drink?" Ken's mom asked as she handed Severus a slice of cake.

"Tea, please." Severus said while pondering the strange caterpillar that was in the boys arms.

"Oolong or green?" she asked since that is what they had in cans at the moment.

"I have never tried Oolong, so that please." Severus said as Ken walked out of his room without the caterpillar.

"They should be here in fifteen minutes. We do have some questions." Ken said giving Severus a gentle smile, a smile that was genuine, not like James's which meant pain for him but one that was to soothe and calm.

"Ah, so you are going to wait for them?" Severus stated the question.

"Yes, I have to admit, I added a few questions but two made the list up." Ken said looking down, he didn't feel like this man was dark but had traces of the darkness on him.

"Ah." Severus said as they passed into silence.

After the allotted time three other children came inside.

"First off let us put these into Ken's room then we can talk." Daisuke said holding a blue dragon creature, V-mon.

"Thank you for taking your time to come and talk about your school." Takeru said holding his partner that looks like a giant gerbil with wings for ears, Patamon.

"Go ahead, and put them in my room." Ken said with a smile.

"Thank you Ken-san, I sometimes wish that Daisuke-kun would remember his manners." Hikari said sighing before taking Tailmon into his room, Tailmon looks like a cat with a long tail and a ring on the tail.

Then the three sat next to Ken and Hikari pulled out a piece of paper, and looked at it.

"I am the Professor of Potions, Severus Snape in English. The headmaster asked me to come here since I know your language. This is the first time in our history that we are accepting students from another country. Do any of you have any questions?" Severus asked in his soft lecture voice.

"Where do we get our books, what is the curriculum, and how does one deal with students not doing well in a course?" Hikari asked the first three questions on the list.

"The books are found in the Diagon Alley, found in London. The curriculum is set up so that the first two years you learn about the use and how our world is, third year and up is where the electives are added and you choose them, and fifth and seventh years have tests. And we can't, we try to set them up with tutors but it is up to the student if they want to learn." Severus said thinking that she might go to Ravenclaw on how she thinks.

"Okay, how many years, why does the list say items that haven't been in use for years, and the animals, could we bring something else, like a Japanese creature?" Takeru asked looking at the others with the last question.

"Well, Hogwarts teaches seven years of classes, but seventh year some skip and wish they hadn't. About the list, I know that in Britain our world doesn't like to change, and add to the lack of change, technology doesn't work or work as well around too much magic. You can bring other animals; there is a student with a rat in the school." Severus said trying hard to keep ahead of the students.

"Are there anything like how the place is run, how does a Professor, like yourself, deal with rule breakers, and is there anything like ours separation of students?" Ken asked before glancing at his friends.

"Ah, more good questions. The school runs by a board of Governors. A student would get detention. And yes, there is separation of students, there are four houses," Severus said thinking if he did it how McGonagall does it, it wouldn't do here, "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. When one goes into the Great Hall for the first time, they get sorted and the house is like their family while they stay in the school."

"Does that mean we live there, it's a boarding school?" Daisuke asked since he never been away from home before, Digital World not included.

"Yes, I thought that it was implied. How else are you going to be able to go to a school in Scotland and still live in Japan?" Severus asked Daisuke since he was the one that asked.

"It's just none of us has been to a boarding school." Daisuke asked before he was tugged on by Ken, "Yeah?" directed at Ken for tugging him.

"Let's talk it over then we make up our minds." Ken said to the others.

"I don't mind go ahead." Severus said since none of them asked if magic was real, "I was wondering why none of you asked about magic?"

"We have family members that have magic save Daisuke." Ken said giving a grin at the smile given back by the professor.

"That explains it. Go ahead make your decision." Severus said thinking that they are different than the students that he normally teaches; if they were in Gryffindor he would still treat them as his snakes.

"So, do we go? I won't if you are not going." Ken said since he doesn't want to be without his friends again.

"I think that it is a great idea but what about the language barrier?" Takeru asked looking at Ken, "You are the only one that can speak English and read it best out of all of us."

"Let me go ask." Ken said as he left the hall. "Professor, is there a way to get my friends a way to speak English? If not I also need to know."

"There is a way, and I can make it." Severus stated wondering about Latin they use for spells.

"Thank you." Ken said before going back to his friends and he told them.

"So, I'm thinking since I have problems with learning, no." Daisuke said looking down.

"I'm for it." Hikari said thinking that Daisuke will go and do what he did last year.

"I was hoping that all of you would go with me, but…" Ken started before looking down and Daisuke said, "I'll go, but weekly tutoring will be needed."

"Fine, we have a decision!" Takeru said making them smile and laugh. Then they walk to where the professor is.

"We go, but if something happens to any of us we go and learn here." Ken said making the others nod; Ken's luck in life is why they knew of his statement.

"That is a fine move. I am going to take you to get your school supplies and show you where to be at for the four of you to go to when it is time for school, if not make plans for someone to take you there." Severus said getting up and started for the door.

"Ken, your wand pieces!" Hikari hissed, the four of them was taken to Mahougaya by Taichi and Yamato, and they got their wands save Ken, the wand maker said that a piece was missing and it might be where the other letter was from. Ken went quickly to his room and grabbed a small box.

They went to Tamachi station and were in the magical city in no time. Once they went inside Gringotts bank they were in the other country without much fanfare but the three kids hated that travel since it reminds them of the Digi-ports and how they dump you in a heap.

"_Follow and from now on speak English._" Severus said before taking them to a goblin. "These four need blood tests to find out their heritage and if any vaults belonging to them. They are from Japan going to Hogwarts."

"Fine sir. Come with me and we shall find your vaults if any." The goblin said taking them to a desk that has an odd looking bowl, the bowl is lopsided and looked to have fired wrongly and it folded halfway on its tall side.

"What is this?" a much wrinkled goblin asked as the four children was brought in front of him.

"They need their vaults from another country." said the goblin that led them.

"Ah," was the reply and the other goblin left. "One at a time. Prick you finger and put the blood into the bowl. Then I will do the test."

The four chosen children looked at each other and then pushed Ken first. Ken did as the goblin said and the goblin poured a vile smelling liquid in with the blood, and the placed an odd looking quill in the bowl and the liquid was gone and the quill started writing down things in another language.

"Oh, you already have a vault here, Mister Potter-Ichidouji." The goblin said, and then Ken's eyebrows knitted together.

"Why is that?" Ken asked hoping that it didn't mean…

"You are related to the Potter family by being a bastard offshoot, James Potter is named as your father but a ritual makes you an Ichidouji." The goblin said before handing him the paper.

"_How… why did mama do this? Why did mama cheat on papa?_" Ken said mournfully starting to tear up.

"_Ken, ask her when you go home._" Takeru said patting Ken so he knew that it didn't change anything. Takeru did the test next and found out why his letter said Ishida, they go by the father's name, and he has a vault like Yamato does. Hikari did as well. Daisuke has one small vault but his name was listed as a merchant in the old Japanese hierarchy.

"_Man, the only one that has money here is Ken._" Daisuke said forlornly.

"I can pay but you will have to pay me back." Ken said thinking of Osamu and him saying that he wasn't his brother.

"_Ken, don't fret it, maybe there is a reason._" Hikari said knowing that Ken is over thinking again.

"_Yeah, let's take this to the tellers and get some money for the supplies._" Ken said his violet eyes darkening a little.

The ride to the vault was fun and Ken was smiling a little from the speed. The vault has piles of golden Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts; Severus told them the names of the coins on the ride down. Ken gathered five hundred from each pile so that he had enough for everyone's supplies.

"Now for shopping, first let's get you the robes." Severus said once they was done going back up in the cart, he too is smiling at the ride.

"Yes." The four said before following Severus out of Gringotts. The town was getting to the four, none of the buildings would last one earthquake, since they are not built like at home.

When they entered the robe shop he noted the kid's reaction and grinned, apparently they don't like the robes.

"Why do they look like dresses?" Ken asked softly to the professor.

"They are robes, they are not dresses." Severus said as Ken translated for the other children. But they got the three sets of robes and the winter cloak. They went to the next store to get the protective gloves.

"What next, the books or the other supplies?" Ken asked as he looked at the sheaf of parchment that has the list of supplies needed for school.

"The supplies, first the cauldron with phials, then we get wands, then trunks, then the potion supplies, and lastly the books." Severus said listing the items.

"Okay," Ken said before going silent.

The store that sold the cauldrons was not as busy and the four got the standard sets and Ken looked at the boxes that they have from all the shopping that they have done, the few things they didn't get was the telescope and the scales.

"Both the telescope and the scales are way too old to be used like that. I doubt that one can truly see the planets with that scope and the scales are too hard to use." Ken muttered to himself after they saw the two items.

"Now for the wands." Severus said while going to Ollivanders.

"The others have wands, but mine is not finished. It needs something from this country I think." Ken said making Severus turn and go to another wand makers store.

"Welcome, Severus how is the custom wand? Still better than the school wand?" the clerk asked as soon as the five walked into the store.

"Yes, John Dithery, my wand I got from you is doing grand. This boy needs you to finish his wand." Severus said pushing Ken closer to the man.

"Ah, can I see the pieces that I feel." Dithery said as Ken handed him the box that held the wood and a long string that was thick and was silver in color. "Japanese Cherry, nice length seventeen inches. Is that a dragon whisker? Why, of course, from the Shinryu dragon itself. Now, um, go look around for the last piece that would be core, don't be shy."

Ken started looking around, this was different than the wand shop in Japan, this store is dark, and where as in Japan the store was lit and was showing the goods, here the store has a musty smell, and in Japan the store was clean. Then as he passed the phoenix feathers a bright green feather drops to the floor, Ken picks it up and feels the power locked inside, like he did when he got the other wand items.

"Ah, Wind Phoenix feather, you know that there are five phoenix kinds, fire, water, snow, earth, and wind. Snow and Earth are the rarest kinds of phoenixes. So very few wands with those cores, but the next rarest Wind Phoenixes, beautiful birds they are. Your wand shall be finished in two hours." Dithery said before leading them out. Then he closed the shop.

"I guess we get the trunks." Ken said making Severus laugh.

"Yes, I guess we can get the rest of the supplies in two hours." Severus said as the others piece the other language so that they can get the joke.

The trunks were easy.

"_Wow, I want pink!_" Hikari said as she saw the dyed leathers.

"_Blue leather, nice._" Daisuke said picking at the blue leathers.

"_I would like the tan or white for my trunk._" Takeru said giving Ken a push towards the clerk.

"Um, four trunks, please." Ken said wishing that one of the others can speak English perfectly.

"Going to Hogwarts?" the clerk asked pointing to the Hogwarts colors.

"Yes, but we would like to put our favorite colors on our trunks." Ken said giving the clerk a no to the school colors.

"That's fine, do you want your names on the trunk?" the clerk asked knowing that it will be on the trunks.

"Yes, in bronze. Is there a way to keep them from being stolen or the items inside safe?" Ken asked as the clerk pulled out order forms for the four students.

"Yes, the forms have the safety items right on it. Just fill them out and I will have them charmed and ready for you to take out of the store in fifteen minutes." The clerk said handing out the forms.

Ken went to them and started filling them out for the others, Hikari got her pink trunk, Daisuke is getting the blue, Takeru is getting tan, and Ken picked purple. When he handed the forms back to the clerk.

"How much?" Ken asked pulling out his rapidly empting pouch of wizarding money.

"For all four?" the clerk asked back since it could only be one trunk he is asking about.

"Yes." Ken answered.

"Two hundred Galleons, sixteen Sickles, and five Knuts." The clerk said making Ken nod and pay. After they took the brand new trunks Ken asked if there was a way to get more money, for buying everything was taking out a lot. Severus took them back to the bank for a quick bag filling and was going for the potion supplies. That taken care of Severus took them to get quills, ink, and the parchment needed for the lessons and homework. Then to Flourish and Blotts.

"Four first year books, you have the list of school books needed." Severus said as the clerk started grabbing books and placing them on the counter. Ken paid and they found out the two hours had passed and Ken can get his wand.

Dithery Olde Wand Making shop was open again and Dithery was waiting for Ken.

"The wand is done, nicely formed too. Go ahead and try it." Dithery said handing Ken the pinkish wand. Ken waved it and gentle flakes of magic sparkled from the tip. "Yes, yes, good wand, a full match."

"How much?" Ken asked since he paid for the wood and whisker.

"Fifty for the feather and seventeen for the ritual, sixty-seven Galleons for your finished wand." Dithery said as Ken was surprised to hear how little it cost, but he paid the full price.

"We are done with the shopping and I will take you back to your home." Severus said as they went back to the bank, soon they were in Mahougaya.

"_Um, sir, only I am the one fluent in English._" Ken said as they were walking to the shops to get what they didn't buy in England.

"_What about Latin? Our spells are in Latin._" Severus stated making Ken frown.

"_No._" Ken simply since Severus said that there was a way for them to learn English.

"Well, I do have a way for you to be able to understand and write in English, it puts the potion into your body, it doesn't taste good at all. I will send it to you three when I finish it, within a week. Go get the items that you want from here and then go on home. To get to school, there is a train ride; I will be getting someone to get you to Kings Cross Station by eleven." Severus said as he noted that there are several children their age alone wandering the streets. This place is better than at home.

"Yes, see you soon." The four said before going to a shop for the scales and telescopes.

A/n: Here is the story... I hope you like it, please tell me where I did wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter Two

"So did you like London?" Miyako asked wondering if they walked in the non-magical London.

"The magicals there don't like to change." Ken noted her wondering of the real London.

"But, you were gone for three hours. I mean you guys left at five and didn't come back until eight." Miyako said since she tracked them via D-Terminal.

"In London it was nine in the morning and when we came back here, London's time was noon there. There is an eight hour difference. How are we going to get ready for the train, it leaves at eleven, must be their time." Ken said eyebrows knitting.

"We stay in London the night before. That way we don't miss anything." Hikari said thinking calmly.

"Okay, I'm going home guys." Ken said still wondering about the sudden knowledge of his mother's transgression. The walk home was easy; no one bothered the violet haired boy.

"Welcome home, Ken-Chan." His mother said making Ken wince, she saw it and knew something was wrong. "Ken-Chan, what's wrong?"

"Why did you cheat on Papa?" Ken asked looking down at the floor.

"Ah, so you are that man's child. I had hoped that since you looked like Osamu that there was no challenge that Papa was your father. I still felt that since you were over due to still cast the ritual to make you his son, just in case if you weren't. I didn't mean to, we went around the world trying to save our marriage. When Osamu was born, we fought a lot and we took him to my sister for her to care for while we settled our differences during our travels. I met your true father in a bar; he had just fought with his wife as I had just fought Papa. We were so drunk, that we had sex. It shook me up, I told Papa and we no longer fought. Through that night we nearly broke up but instead we came closer." She said pulling Ken's chin up to look him in the eye.

"It hurt that you didn't tell me. I started freaking out. My friends told me to wait until I talked with you." Ken said crying and hugging her.

"It's okay, go and talk with Wormmon. And your friends Digimon as well." She said reminding Ken that they left their Digimon in his room.

"I can send them back either tonight or tomorrow." Ken said smiling again. And he walked to his door.

"I want to go with you Ken-Chan!" Wormmon said making Ken sigh.

"Can we talk this out with the other Chosen Children?" Ken asked and Wormmon's eyes started to water. "Wormmon, if it is okay with them you can."

"I want to go with Daisuke." V-mon said pumping his fist in the air.

"I want to stick with Takeru." Patamon said making Ken sigh and look at Tailmon.

"Only if it is okay with Hikari." Tailmon said with a sigh at how the child level Digimon are acting.

"I forgot that you are an adult level Digimon because of them." Ken said pointing at the three child level Digimon with a grin on his face.

"If you don't mind can we stay the night?" Tailmon asked gently.

"I don't mind, Wormmon needs someone besides me to spend time with." Ken said giving a smile and then gathering his night clothes and left to take a shower.

Over the next week the Chosen Children has been meeting almost every day. Now it is the time in which Wormmon had it with Ken not asking if they can go.

"Ken-Chan, I want to go with you!" Wormmon said loudly as the others was going on how this changes how the group meets.

"Huh, Wormmon, what if…" Taichi asked before Wormmon said, "Every time I am away from Ken-Chan something bad happens to him. I want to be there if he needs help."

"I was thinking if the Digimon can be silent why not take them along." Daisuke said making the other Chosen Children look at him with awe, not only was this smart but the ones that are secretive can come. "Didn't Qinglongmon say that we have to keep them a secret for a little bit longer?"

"Yeah, but how long for the test of silence?" Ken asked hoping that it would work.

"I was thinking three days. Long enough to figure out if they can keep quiet." Daisuke said while nodding.

"Can you do it?" Ken said to Wormmon who nodded and was quiet.

"We start now and if they make a peep now we know that the ones that cannot have to go back to the Digital World when it is time for you four to go to school." Taichi said as they started back to the meeting.

Three hours later…

"I can't stand being silent!" V-mon yelled out breaking the deal of him going with Daisuke to Hogwarts.

"Sorry V-mon, when we go to our school you go into the Digital World until we are done for the year." Daisuke said with a sigh, he wanted V-mon to come with him.

"How are the others?" Ken asked kindly.

"Fine, but Wormmon keeps staring at you." Hikari said noticing Tailmon was sleeping quietly, and Patamon seemed to be watching the grass grow.

"Fine Wormmon, I know that you are quiet." Ken said picking up the caterpillar Digimon and placing the silent Digimon on his lap.

"Okay, Ken we are asking that you stay with one of the others or host one of us while the test is going on." Taichi said with sigh, knowing how it must sound, "Takeru, you are staying with Yamato as well."

"You don't trust me?" Ken asked thinking that this is true.

"I figured that you would say that, I do trust you. But this is about your Digimon. I would lie for Agumon so that he would be with me." Taichi said with a knowing grin.

"I would tell the truth." Ken said moodily.

"Ken, it's about Wormmon not you." Taichi said again.

"Even if it hurts I would say something if Wormmon did what V-mon did! Can't you see that? I told you about my parents! Why does it seem that you don't trust me?" Ken yelled out hurting from, to him lack of trust.

"Ken, Takeru and you are the only ones with Digimon still in the test that as no other chosen living with them. Takeru's brother, Miyako, or Iori can watch Patamon to see if he breaks. Hikari lives with me so I can watch Tailmon. So that leaves you and Wormmon." Taichi stated the facts out so that Ken would notice that it isn't about trust.

"Ken could stay at my place. My mom loves Digimon and she would be happy to let another chosen to sleep over." Koushiro said making the others look at him.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Ken said and upon seeing Wormmon nod at this he reluctantly agreed to that plan, after calling his parents of course.

Soon August was coming to a close and the four that was going to England was at Ken's place.

"So all but V-mon stayed silent, eh. Eight hours time difference; we have those necklaces that the sensei said would improve our understanding of English." Takeru said resting back a bit.

"Come on, we need to make sure that we have everything in our trunks and then we can sleep so that we can spend our last day out of school at that inn, I think it was called The Leaky Cauldron for the night so that we are acclimated to the new time zone." Ken said going over his room to find his books, Manga that he wanted to take, and the kimonos and yukata (sleep wear) for days that they didn't want to wear the 'dresses'.

"Ken that's just you. I thought you are an orderly person." Hikari said since the rest did that before coming over to Ken's.

"Yeah, but I was reading my Manga, and I wanted to bring them for non-school related reading and I can't find one of them." Ken said looking all over his bed for it.

"Is this the Manga you are looking for?" Daisuke asked while holding a small book making Ken groan and nod.

"Jeez, now that is done we need to sleep so that we can be ready for travel tomorrow. Night." Takeru said wondering why Ken was so nervous.

Flashback…

_Ken was surprised to see Severus Snape again, the man handed Ken the boxes for his friends to be able to speak English._

"_Ken, you have a half-brother. He is the one that will take you to the train. Try to talk him out of being the hero. He will not live to sixteen if he keeps up with being the hero." Severus said coldly._

"_Can I have his name?" Ken asked worriedly Wormmon crept under the table to listen._

"_Harry Potter." Severus said before leaving._

End flashback…

Tomorrow Ken is going to meet his half-brother for the first time, his second brother…

The group woke up at the normal time for them to wake and got breakfast and they got ready for the trip but waited until it would be eight am London time, which would be four pm Tokyo time.

"Arg! Why did we stay at Ken's home if we are going to London at four?" Daisuke asked as he paces the room.

"One, so that V-mon can leave here to the Digital World. Two, so that we are in a group already. Three, Ken lives closer to the portal we want. And lastly, no last chances of leaving someone behind." Takeru said wondering of Daisuke's impatience of wanting to go.

"Can we double check our trunks and after lunch put the Digimon in the right carriers and send V-mon away, then we make lunches in case the train ride is long, and then go to the station." Ken asked softly as to check with the others.

"That sounds like a sound plan." Hikari said while looking at her pink trunk.

The four checked to see if they have everything which they did, but it took the entire morning to do the check. Then lunch and the making of the lunches, Ken's and Hikari's lunches were the neatest while Takeru's was close on neatness, while Daisuke's was not very organized.

Then the tearful goodbyes of V-mon and Daisuke. Tailmon, Patamon, and Wormmon went into the carriers bought for them so that nothing bad happens to them.

"Guys, I have something to tell you, I now have another brother, I want to talk with him to see if he is someone that a good friend or not." Ken said so softly that the others asked him to repeat it several times before nodding their agreements to him.

It was nearing four pm… and they left for the station so that they can spend their last day of no school, not sure if the others were in school yet, in London.

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't as busy as they thought. The four booked rooms and then Tom said that a boy was to stay with another since the other rooms was booked by another family.

"Ken, can I room with you?" Daisuke asked since they are better friends than he is with Takeru.

"Doesn't matter with me." Ken said as they paid for the rooms and they started looking around the dark and dank pub. They spotted a thin boy near enough their age sitting alone and seemed to not want company.

Then lunch time, London time, or way past dinner time, Tokyo time, came and the family that booked the other rooms came and two started talking to the thin boy. Then the three left and Ken wondered if the thin boy was his half-brother for he was hoping that the red headed boy wasn't.

Time flew and it was soon time for bed for all Hogwarts school children. The children from Japan had a hard time save Ken staying awake so that they can wake up with the others of this land.

Then morning… Ken woke up first, as normal, and started waking the other chosen children for breakfast.

"Ken, who was to take us to the train station?" Hikari asked as the family started waking and going to eat.

"I'm guessing that family. Let me ask." Ken said then he left the table that they were sitting at to go to the other family.

"Yes?" the plump woman asked as Ken walked over.

"I was wondering if you are taking four students to the Hogwarts Express." Ken asked trying not to sound as if he was afraid that he was wrong.

"Yes, as well as our family and two others. Get your trunks and meet us at the muggle entrance of The Leaky Cauldron." She said since they are almost done with their breakfasts.

"Thank you ma'am." Ken said as he went over to his friends to let them know where to go.

The old fashioned cars that was parked near the pub was to be their transportation, with a sigh the Japanese kids got in with the children of the red headed woman then they were off Ken noticed that the cars did something funny as they went to the train station, like sliding thru gaps of traffic and somehow jumping in front of other cars. Could this be the reason why Osamu was hit, no, Japan seemed to have better laws then this place.

The station was busy and the family that they were with seemed to be in a hurry, and as soon as they got to the platform nine and then the elder man started talking.

"I'll go first with Harry, then Percy and Ginny…" the father of the family said and then took the skinny boy, Ken is thinking thank Kami it wasn't the boy with the bad eating habits, and seemed to disappear thru the pillar that divides nine and ten apart. Then the tall lanky red head went in with the shy red head girl. Ken and Daisuke went and were surprised to see an old steam train painted bright scarlet and a huge crowd. Ken looked for his brother and he saw him talking to the adult male that brought them here. Ken sighed and got on the train to wait to find where his brother will sit at.

When Harry got on the train he saw the purple haired boy that asked the Weasly's if they were taking others with them waiting in the hall of the train. He saw Ron and Hermione and said that he needed to speak to them in private; the violet haired boy heard him and looked concerned.

Harry and his two friends found a compartment that had one person in it sleeping, and then he told the others that Sirius Black escaped to come after him. Then the purple haired boy came into the compartment looking abashed.

"The rest of the train is full, may I join you?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"First who are you and what year?" Ron asked with no tact.

"Ron! That so rude!" Hermione said to the tactless boy.

"It is considered rude to ask a name without giving their own name first." the purple eyed boy said without being rude.

"Well, this is Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, and I am Hermione Granger." Hermione said to prevent Ron from being even ruder than before.

"I'm starting Hogwarts this year and I'm Ken Potter-Ichidouji." The violet haired and eyed boy said glaring at Ron.

"How are you a Potter?" Harry asked wondering since there would be no way that he would have a brother two years younger than him.

"It's the truth, though I am twelve. I was told that I have a half-brother, and that my mom had an affair with a person named James Potter. So may I join?" Ken asked again.

"Yeah, we were going to talk about Hogsmeade, you can sit next to the professor." Harry said though not relaxing about the supposed half-brother sitting across from him.

"Thank you, now what's Hogsmeade?" Ken asked making the pureblood of the group look in horror that Ken didn't know.

"It's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain." Hermione started to say when Ron said, "It is I think, but I want to get inside Honeydukes."

"What's that?" Hermione asked confused about what Ron said.

"It's the best sweetshop where they've got everything." Ron said with a dreamy look on his face.

"So Hogsmeade is like Mahougaya." Ken said making the three look at him in question. "It's the non-muggle settlement of Japan. That's why I didn't know what Hogsmeade was. I live in Japan, Tokyo to be the city I'm from."

"So how do you speak English so clearly?" Hermione asked in wonder, thinking that has to do with magic.

"The school I went to did most of the classes in English and…" Ken debated about stating that he knew of other languages, "is there more to this Hogsmeade?"

Then the two started going off and Harry looked at Ken as Ken sighed remembering about the debates between Miyako and Daisuke. Then the basket that Ken has started to wiggle and Ken put it in his lap instead of leaving it on the trunk.

"You'll have to tell me when you found out about the town." Harry said heavily.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused.

"I can't go. The Dursley's didn't sign the permission form." Harry said as Ron looked horrified.

"We can go to Hogsmeade?" Ken asked as this is new to him.

"Only third years and up can, but Harry someone has to allow you to go." Ron said looking at Harry with the same look of horror.

"I cannot not with Black on the loose." Harry said making Ken look confused.

"Black?" Ken asked wondering what does a color mean that Harry cannot go.

"Someone that is after Harry." Hermione said and the thread of conversation was done with Ken in the car.

Ken opened his trunk and pulled out his lunch box since it was lunchtime, and opened it and the basket that had wiggled earlier. Ken started eating the one thing that got Ron's attention.

"Is that a four armed octopus?" Ron asked as Ken ate the split hot dog that when made for lunches turned into what looks to be a four armed octopus.

"No, it is made to look that way." Ken said just before eating another.

"Why are you eating with sticks?" Ron asked again very rudely.

"They are called hashi, and it is very rude to point out that I am eating with." Ken said as he continued to eat then he started dropping food into the basket and out came Wormmon who was so hungry he forgot that he was to stay in the basket.

"Ack, a giant bug!" Ron said in disgust.

"This is not a bug." Ken said feeding Wormmon with a gentle smile on his face. Then Hermione freed her cat Crookshanks whom tried for Ron's rat and then settled next to Ken.

At one a trolley came by pushed by a plump woman, asked if they wanted any candy.

"Do you think we should wake him up? He looks like he could use some food." Ron said pointing to the sleeping man.

"No, he must be tired from something." Ken said since the man didn't stir when he sat near.

Ken bought some of the candy but upon reading the jelly bean box avoided it. He started trying out the candy but finding some not to his liking and fed them to Wormmon.

"You said that it wasn't a bug but it looks like one." Ron said as Ken handed the licorice to the caterpillar creature.

"He is my friend. What he is… it's hard to translate to English." Ken said then posed as if he was thinking on how to say it and looked outside seeing it rain, "He is a dijitaru kaibutsu uirusu." (Digital monster virus)

"Okay, so it is hard to translate so what do you call him?" Ron asked since whatever Ken said went over his head.

"Wormmon." Ken said grabbing a chocolate frog and when it hopped in his hand he broke it frightening Wormmon until Ken showed that it was hollow. The chocolate was good but feeding Wormmon all these treats would make him sluggish and sick, he heard the tale of when Taichi over fed Agumon and he evolved into Skullgreymon.

Then the cabin door opened and three boys walked in, two was muscle-bound and the third a skinny pale boy with silver hair. The skinny boy was perplexed to see a violet eyed and haired boy sitting in the same cabin as well as an adult.

"So, Weasly, I heard that your father got some gold this summer. Must have been a shock, since you used it on a trip." Draco said changing what he wanted to say for the new kid and the adult was there. "Let's go." And the three was gone.

"Who was that?" Ken asked since it reminded him of how he acted when he was the Kaiser.

"Draco Malfoy, a bully and a pureblood fanatic." Harry said since Ron was saying rude things under his breath.

"Pureblood?" Ken asked not knowing this term.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked since it is a used term in Britain.

"I said I live in Tokyo Japan." Ken said looking at the boy in shock that he forgot that Ken said it already.

"It means that his grandparents are magical, but his line has always been magical. But there are few pureblood families left in Britain." Ron said eyes rolling.

"Oh, old family. You just had to say that." Ken said going back to feeding the Digimon. After that they changed into the school uniform, "_Why do they look like dresses, Mimi laughed when she saw the freaking things. Her school allows normal clothes save potions._" Ken muttered under his breath after Ron told him how to wear it.

Then the train started slowing and it came to a stop and the lights went out. Ken heard screeching tires, the sound of Osamu getting hit by the car, and then it went to Kaiser's voice as he ordered cruel punishment and then his cruel laugh, just as Neville and Ginny walked into the compartment Lupin told them to be quiet and there a creature stood in the doorway. Harry heard his mother's screams. And then both was being shook awake, when they groggily got into a seat, Wormmon went straight onto Ken's lap looking worried for him.

"What happened?" Harry asked after Lupin gave them all chocolate.

"Well, Ken fell out of his seat and then the dementor walked into the compartment then you started twitching." Ron said.

"Then Professor Lupin stepped in front of you and said, 'none of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' The dementor didn't move and then there was silver coming out of the professor's wand after he said something and the dementor went away." Hermione said looking at the Potter brothers.

"Those things are dark are they not?" Ken slurred with a thick Japanese accent.

"Yes, but the British Ministry has control of them." Neville said wondering about the purple haired boy and his accent.

"The chocolate helped?" Ken said more clearly, and when Lupin came back inside, "Can I have some more chocolate if you have some, please?"

"Yes, and we will be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." Lupin said handing both Harry and Ken some more chocolate.

A/n: So how did i do? now what houses should i put the japanese kids in?


	4. Chapter 3

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter Three

Hogwarts Castle loomed against the stormy sky and Ken went straight to his friends to figure out where they should go since the older students went to the carriages that had spooky horse creatures strapped to them.

"Firs' years this way!" they heard a giant man called out waving the mostly eleven year olds to the shore of a lake. "All righ', you three?" the man yelled over the crowd of children that he called to him, but it seemed that he was talking to no one because he started telling them, "No more than four to a boat."

Takeru went to a boat and hopped him helped Hikari in and then he helped steady Daisuke and Ken jumped in last but swayed from the after effects of the dark creature. Takeru and Daisuke steadied Ken and then they all sat down making the boat leave the shore. Soon they had crossed the lake and were walking to the giant doors that led to the great hall.

"Here they are Professor Snape." Hagrid said with a false grin and then he left them.

"Good, now then, soon you will be sorted into your new houses; the four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Learning, doing well in class gives your house points, while any rule breaking leads to losing them and a detention." Severus said as he noted that some of the children looked pale but the Potter kid from Japan looked sickly, damn dementors. "Follow me."

The group followed the professor and they stood still while Severus went up to the head table and got the sorting hat and stool. The hat sang a song but none of the chosen children listened since they were wondering if it was a Digimon and Ken was looking for his half-brother.

"When I call your name, sit down and then you will be sorted to your house." Severus said before pulling out a scroll of this year's first years. When he called Takeru up, it took the sorting hat one minute to call out Ravenclaw, then Daisuke was called, again it took a minute to decide Gryffindor was the place for him. "Potter-Ichidouji, Ken." And the hall went quiet and then there was a buzz, others asking if they knew of this. Ken walked up to the stool and when the hat slipped on his head…

'Nice mind you have, first time for this to happen. You can go to three houses instead of one, two, or four. Hufflepuff is out since you are so introverted. Ravenclaw, you have a great mind learned quite a bit, eh.' A voice said only to him.

'Are you the hat?' Ken thought to the hat thinking it might work.

'Yes.' The hat answered.

'I do not really want to study all the time, it hurt me when I did do that, and before, my brother's life revolved around his studies.' Ken said picturing the loneliness of himself and his brother pushing him away.

'Yes, yes, that wouldn't do. How about Slytherin? It is the house filled with ambition and cunning.' The hat asked as the hat thought about how this boy got his friends if he was lonely from the studying.

'NO. I…' Ken thought showing the truth, the whole adventure in flashes.

'Oh, that explains something, you have a strength and willingness to try things that never has been done, since Hufflepuff is out and that courage that aids your kindness is showing. GRYFFINDOR!' and the hat was taken off and Ken went to the table Daisuke went to.

After a bit Hikari was called and in one minute Ravenclaw was heard, she went and sat down next to Takeru.

"Ken, it took forever to sort you and so little to sort us, do you know why?" Daisuke whispered to Ken.

"I think I surprised the hat." Ken said simply as he is both hungry and tired. Then it dawned on Ken where he was sitting, next to the rude boy, Ron who seemed to saving seats.

"Weasley… Ron where is Harry and Hermione?" he asked trying not to be rude, he caught Daisuke by surprise.

"Professor McGonagall took them, she should have taken you as well, you don't look well." Ron said just as McGonagall strode to the empty seat and both Harry and Hermione sat down next to them.

The old man sitting in the middle of the head table has the odd trusting aura around him, but Ken felt something subtle hidden by that aura, got up and started talking.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious. I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" the man said then he cleared his throat, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, on the behest of the Ministry of Magic. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us. I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or any spell crafted item. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleas or excuses, I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." Harry noticed Percy puff up at the thought of doing something. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Ron hissed, "Look at Snape!" sure enough the potions master was staring at Lupin with such loathing.

"And to our second new appointment. Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties." The old man said; he must be the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore from the letter. And the giant man that led the first years here was the new teacher of one of the electives. "Well, I think that's everything of importance, let the feast begin!"

Ken saw that there was milk and he poured that into his cup and then went after any beef dish that was in reach. Daisuke tried the drink that the other children was drinking and spit it back into the cup and it was then empty and clean so he poured the milk and then did a Ron and piled food on his plate. Harry ate everything that was near him and he saw the two from Japan that landed into his house ate, neatly for Ken and slightly better manners than Ron for Daisuke. But then Daisuke jabbed Ken in the arm and Ken retaliated with a gentle jab to the ribs to stop the jabbing and they acted more like brothers than the Weasley's do.

After Dumbledore said that they could go to bed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid and congratulated him then joined up with the throng of Gryffindors and went to a large portrait of a large lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"

"Fortuna Major." Percy said from behind the group.

Ken and Daisuke went to find their beds and started making it homier. Ken pulled out the photo of Osamu and set up the shrine for him, Daisuke put his favorite movie posters up. Then Ken put his yukata on and went onto the bed and pulled out from its hiding spot his D-Terminal to check if it works and it does, since he knew that the others are asleep he sends an email stating that they made it there safely and was ready to start the new experience. Daisuke did the same with a grin.

In the Ravenclaw dorms, Takeru placed his trunk to easy access and emailed his brother stating that he was okay. While Hikari let Tailmon out of the carrier and emailed her bother stating that everyone is fine and was waiting for dawn to start their classes.

A/n: How did you like the Sorting? Did I put them where you thought?


	5. Chapter 4

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter Four

The morning came and the Gryffindor tower started waking up save Ken who was using the time to bathe, one thing no showers.

"Morning, time to get up Daisuke!" Ken said after waking up the other in the room.

"_It is still summer time._" Daisuke mumbled.

"We are at school; sensei said that you have to hold the buckets for three hours." Ken said with a smile at this statement.

"No! I'm up! I don't want to hold them for three hours!" Daisuke said waking up and then he noticed that Ken was smiling. "Nice one Ken. Breakfast time?"

"Yes, and back to the robes instead of our yukata." Ken said making a face at getting into the robes. Then they went down to the great hall and started to fill their plates and then Harry sat down next to Ken.

"Malfoy is a git. Acting like I am going to faint again." Harry said darkly.

"Well, you weren't alone in that, but I didn't get pulled away from sorting." Ken said softy so no one else heard that so Ken would be razzed as well.

"Must be because you went straight to the first years and didn't look like you were going to fall over with a breeze." Harry said jabbing the food he placed on his plate.

"I did, but resting in here afterwards did me good." Ken said before looking at Harry's plate and then at his, all known to him while Harry took items that Ken didn't know. "What's that purple stuff that you're spreading on the roll? I have never seen that before."

"Grape Jam." Harry said as Ron noticed that Ken asked about the food.

"I thought you said it was rude to ask about the food?" Ron asked trying to sound superior.

"I said that it was rude to ask about the eating utensils. Jam cool." Ken said and just put the jam on the plate and ate it with a spoon, giving the English a surprise. (_**Jam and Jelly are a treat and is served in those little pouches that in the dub called prune juice.**_)

"You are to eat it on bread not alone." Ron said looking aghast at the odd eating habits of Ken.

"I eat how I want to eat." Ken said as Professor McGonagall handing out the schedules.

"Oh, good, we're starting some new subjects today." Hermione said happily while looking her schedule.

"Hermione, they've messed up your schedule. They've got you down for ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time." Ron said looking at hers instead of his.

"Maybe with magic?" Ken said eyeing his schedule and then looked at Daisuke's and found them the same.

"It's been dealt by Professor McGonagall." Hermione said then looked at Ken since he hit the nail on the head.

The schedule says that Wednesday's night was to be Astronomy and three days a week was Herbology, two days a week was History of Magic, same with Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, and Defense is only one day a week. This fit on a four and a half days school week, since Friday afternoons are off.

Herbology was strange and Daisuke liked it better than Ken, Astronomy was tiring and everyone was stunned at the Japanese telescopes. Charms was fun and learned that the wand movement and the incantation was key to magic.

Hehe first real classroom time…

The ghost professor of the History of Magic droned on and soon every first year was asleep save Ken who was thinking 'I have never fallen asleep in class before.' Then after five more minutes of the drone Ken started to fall asleep and when Ken's head hit the book he woke Daisuke for a minute and then Daisuke went back to sleep.

The next class that is highlighted is Transfiguration. Ken and Daisuke made it to the classroom five minutes before the rest.

"Man, I was hoping that we made it before the rest." Daisuke said going to a desk.

"Wow, what a cute cat. Must be the Professor's cat." Ken said seeing the cat on the professor's desk. He couldn't help himself and started scratching the ear and the cat at first looked startled but relaxed at the gentle scratches. "Must be an itchy ear ne, Neko-Chan."

"Are you sure that the cat is female?" Daisuke asked as Ken nearly made the cat fall from the good attention.

"Yeah, I think since it is nearing class time I should be in a seat. Sorry kitty, but I don't want the Professor mad at me." Ken said as he sat down next to Daisuke.

Sure enough the classroom was filled and then a straggler came in late. The cat that was one the desk jumped off the desk and turned into the Professor of the class.

"If it wasn't the first class I would be giving you a detention, sit down and take out your books." She said sternly, and noticed that Ken Potter-Ichidouji went pale.

After that Ken just stared at the book and match that they were to turn into a needle.

Next class was potions… Professor Snape was waiting for the first year potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor.

The students came in without much mishap, some of his students knocking into the other house. The two kids from Japan rolled their eyes at the antics and managed to dodge or deflect without harming the other students. They went up to a station and sighed as they sat down, set up a cauldron and pulled out a new type of scale, looks like a scale used in cooking but made to be around magic.

"Mr. Potter-Ichidouji, what is that?" Severus asked looking at the scale.

Ken froze and said in Japanese, "Sensei, this is a set of scales. We just bought it in Mahougaya."

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for politeness." Severus said with a small grin as the shock in his class was evident since they thought that he would take points away for speaking in another language.

Defense was cool, Lupin knew about things and was teaching them about Grindylows and how to beat them back.

Then the four met up in the Library.

"So how was the week?" Hikari asked pulling out the books and assignments that was given out.

"Fun, what classes we didn't have together will have to be said." Daisuke said with a grin since Ken has been doing things he never done before.

"Yeah, like finding out that the transfiguration teacher can turn into a cat and I thought it was the professors familiar. And history…" Ken said looking upset.

"He fell asleep like everyone else." Daisuke said still smiling.

"Is anyone else sore from walking classroom to classroom? I miss where the teachers did what we are now doing, but I understand. This place is too big." Ken sighed before rubbing his legs.

"No, it reminds me when I was eight." Takeru said since they had to walk all over Server then.

"No, we walk everywhere unless we are going to other towns. I miss going to our special place." Hikari said giving Ken a strange look.

"I play soccer every day and then I play video games when I get home, that's what I miss." Daisuke said then since he asked for it pulled out his books and homework.

"Okay, let's start on…" Hikari started the study session.

For Harry's part his first Divination, which took ten minutes to get to and she said that Harry was going to die, great another drop of his life expectancy. Then Hermione was starting to freak him out with her stating that she was in another class, maybe Ken's statement about it dealing with magic is right. And transfiguration was a laugh, since McGonagall doesn't believe in Divination. Then with Hagrid's class… Malfoy was being a brat and was taking the steam from Hagrid. The Hippogriffs are beautiful and Harry rode one. But Malfoy got hurt, and class was dismissed.

Potion's was different, Snape wasn't as bad to Harry but to Ron. But then when Malfoy asked he made another Slytherin do the job instead of Harry, must be afraid that he would do something to the ingredients. But Malfoy did something strange. "Be careful, Black's been sighted near here. After he is done with you he might go after me."

Harry's defense class had to deal with a boggart, but Lupin didn't allow him to face it. He didn't fear Voldemort, but the dementors from the train.

A/n: How do you like the classes? Funny? Odd? please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter Five

Soon it was October and the four was glad to note that there will be flying lessons, but was saddened that again it was divided by the two normal houses Gryff/Slyth and Raven/Huffle.

"Okay class, stand by a broomstick." The hawkish lady said as the two houses picked the old brooms, "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say up." The clearing was filled by them shouting up. Ken's and Daisuke's went up to their hands first then others followed. Then Madam Hooch showed them how to mount the broom and correcting grips. "Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle." And the tweet was heard and the class did as told for once. Then she had them flying around the clearing and soon all was flying like they have for years.

"That was fun. I have to get one for next year." Ken said for once happy and calm since Osamu's death, but then he saw Ron looking angrily at Hermione. "Is Ron mad that she likes my brother over him?"

"I don't know. Do you think that we can make that sport team next year?" Daisuke asked noting that Ken was no longer calling Harry his half-brother.

"It seems strange that I keep seeing Ron glaring at Hermione. Either he is jealous of her grades or that he wants her." Ken said as he noted that there were decorations going up for something. "Harry!"

"Yeah, Ken?" Harry asked when he was marking about Kappas.

"What's with the decorations?" Ken asked since Ron was rude to him and Hermione was busy.

"Halloween is coming up." Harry said as if it was obvious, it was to someone raised with that tradition.

"Halloween? It's not… could it be like Obon?" Ken asked looking confused since in Japan it is celebrated during August.

"Well, I can tell you about Halloween if you tell me about Obon." Harry said as Ken noted an error about Kappas on Harry's parchment.

"That sounds good, but Kappas are found in streams not full rivers." Ken said making Harry look at him. "Kappa is a Japanese and Chinese creature."

The discussion was fun and Ken learned about Halloween and Harry Obon.

The fight with Ron and Hermione's cat was loud, Ron called out that his rat was here first and the cat is not going to eat him. Then the day of the feast. Harry stayed behind since he is the only upper year without a form signed.

"Harry, I've been thinking. Since there are two teachers that are the same age as our father… if we could ask them about him?" Ken asked shyly since the others wanted to help Daisuke and Ken was done with the work. A small beep was not heard.

"Who are the teachers?" Harry asked since he never thought of that.

"Professor Snape and Lupin." Ken said and Harry shook his head.

"No, Snape hates me." Harry said still shaking his head.

"Well, if you go around being rude about his title I can see that. But I can talk to him and you be there just to listen." Ken asked doing a pout since he didn't want to do this alone.

"Fine, but what are you wearing?" Harry agreed then asked because what Ken was wearing is not a school uniform.

"A kimono, I'll change before the feast." Ken said, wearing a light blue kimono with a purple obi.

The two walked to the dungeons and found Professor Snape's office. Ken knocked to get permission to enter.

"Yes, oh. What do you want?" Severus asked as soon as he saw the boys.

"Did you go to school the same time as our father?" Ken asked not knowing if this was a bad idea or not.

"So, you want to find out about Albus's golden boy? When we first met we became bitter enemies, because he had things handed to him and I was a thin half-blood. He bullied me, because I knew the girl he wanted, Lily, Harry's mother." Severus said not noticing Harry's reaction.

"So, that's the reason you hate me. I look like the kid who bullied you." Harry said softly but Severus heard it.

"And you do not regard your life with care. Lily would be ashamed on how you almost throw your life away. For two years straight, but you got lucky." Severus said straight to Harry.

"Oh, so that is why you tested me like that on the first day?" Harry retorted, Ken started looking afraid that this would turn into a fight, but remembered Yamato's words.

"I thought you might be like your mother!" Severus yelled.

"I can't get to my books because of my uncle!" Harry yelled back and then he shrank.

"Harry? Damn the man," Severus said before he too slumped in his chair. He pulled out his wand and scanned the two of them. "So, Petunia is not doing her job, and Ken… What is wrong with the back of your neck?"

"An accident when I was nine. It hurt when it happened but," Ken started to say when Severus went and looked at the sun like scar on his neck.

"But nothing... My scan says something is there but I cannot see what could do such a thing since it is not a burn." Severus said then he moved away. "Harry, I can start telling you about your mum. Your father no, it opens too many raw wounds. Lupin might tell you more. Stay here until I see if a potion for curse scars works or not on both of you."

"Yes sir." Both said confused but happy that Severus is no longer mad. He pasted a thick dollop of cream on the scars, Harry's lightning bolt and Ken's dark seed scar. It didn't work.

"Odd, I'd say that…" Severus looked at them, no way that Ken has a Horcrux in his scar too new, but Harry's might. "Harry, come here during the holidays when you don't have your friends with you to learn about Lily."

"Thank you. Everyone wants to talk about dad not mum." Harry said before taking Ken to find Lupin.

It was Lupin who found them, but not for talk about James but about the dementor problem.

"Professor Lupin, why did you stop me from facing the boggart?" Harry asked and Ken looked confused.

Ken thought, 'I wish I had that lesson instead of book reading of Grindylows.'

"I didn't think that having Voldemort in the teacher's lounge was a good idea." Lupin said chuckling a little.

"But that wasn't what I was thinking. I was thinking of the dementor." Harry said giving a surprise to Lupin.

"Ah, you fear a good thing, fear itself." Lupin said, "Since both of you have problems with dementors I will give you lessons…" then Severus entered the room giving Lupin a smoking cup.

"Drink it all. And I made an entire cauldronful. Good I see that they went to you to ask about James." Severus said just as he left.

"You wanted to talk about James?" Lupin asked surprised.

"Well, since he is our father and I guess Ken wanted to know why dad slept around when I was not even born." Harry said looking at Ken then the floor.

"Oh, look at the time. You two should get ready for the feast." Lupin said as he looked at the clock.

"Before I go, may I have a photo of my father? It's for a Japanese custom." Ken said not budging.

"Yes, I will give you it after the feast." Lupin said before shooing them out.

The feast was pleasant and no one was planning anything save calling out that the dementors are around from the Slytherin house table.

Then no one was going inside the Gryffindor common room. Peeves told them that it was Sirius Black that attacked the Fat Lady.

All the houses went inside the Great Hall and with squishy purple sleeping bags.

"I hoped that someone could have made mine into a futon." Daisuke said looking at the sleeping bag, they moved to where Harry was and slept around him and his friends. They heard Percy ask about the dementors and Dumbledore said that he would not let them inside the school.

They found out that Sirius was no longer in the castle and life soon came slowly back to normal. Though three days Severus was the Defense teacher and gave everyone the same bit of homework, how to identify werewolves. Ken who read the defense book already knew.

Soon the first Quidditch match… Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff came.

The game was played on a wet Saturday afternoon. Okay the rain was so thick no one can see anything, then Wood called for a time out. Ken and Daisuke was sitting next to Ron and Hermione, save Hermione ran down to help Harry. Then when Harry and Diggory saw the Snitch and was going for it… Ken felt them first, then Harry was affected and was falling… Ken shaking so bad that Daisuke was trying to calm him and for both Potters the world went dark.

Both were sent to the hospital wing since Ken looked like he had a seizure and Harry for falling from quite the height. When they are in the hospital wing, Ken started to wake up and Harry crying over his brooms destruction.

Lupin sent them both the photo for Ken and a note stating that after the winter holidays he can teach them how to at least protect themselves until an adult can help.

A/n: How was it? Good? Bad? Different? What will happen during Christmas Break?


	7. Chapter 6

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter Six

"Um, Harry," Ken said as Harry started to sulk at not being able to go Hogsmeade.

"Yes Ken?" Harry said sighing.

"Do you want to come to my home for Christmas, we… err… I would like you to be there." Ken asked since he knew that Harry doesn't seem to want to go home.

"Sorry, but most likely I would have to stay here since Black is at large." Harry said sullenly.

"But if you go to my home how would he find you?" Ken asked now trying to get Harry to come with.

"Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let me." Harry said looking at the notice of either to go or stay for the holidays.

"Fine." Ken said starting to sulk at his brother's attitude.

At the library…

"Ken, you cannot stay over the holidays, what about Miyako?" Hikari asked hitting Ken where it hurts.

"But is it bad that I want to show him Japan?" Ken asked looking like he is going to sulk some more.

"Ken, he just found out about you. You're going to push him away from you if you continue to ask him." Takeru said since he deals with a separated brother.

"It's not bad that you want to spend more time with your brother, but maybe spending some time away will show that you do care." Hikari said comforting Ken.

"Look, since he broke his old broom, why don't you send a broom for Christmas? It would show that you care for him." Daisuke said since he mulled it over that Ken would spend the winter break here. "Didn't I hear you complaining about the cold?"

"Fine, you win. I am going home. Only because I want to see Miyako-Chan." Ken said sighing at the fact that they used good tactics on him.

Dinner before the train ride home…

"I wonder if the Christmas Dragon would come this year." Seamus asked since he saw it the year before. Ken and Daisuke both paused at eating and looked at the third year.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Ken asked eyes slightly widened.

"Well, last year a dragon flew over our home and it looked cool since it was only seen for a minute." Seamus said as he looked at the two who stopped eating.

"No, I mean why do you want to see it?" Ken asked in hopes that it wasn't for notoriety.

"It looked cool and I was hoping for it to let me ride it if it isn't dangerous." Seamus said sighing.

"Oh." Ken said as he started eating again.

Then the train ride was quiet. The four soon found themselves at the station with a vague memory on how to get to the Leaky Cauldron. But within an hour and very unhappy taxi driver they were there. And soon they were home.

In the morning…

"Ken-Chan? Ken-Chan, it's eight o' clock. You are normally up and ready at six." His mother said coming inside the room.

"Mama, I am still on London time." Ken said groggily rubbing his eyes.

"The best way to fix that is to get back to your routine and soon you will be back to normal." She said cheerfully.

"Mama," Ken whined as she turned on his light. "Can't I sleep in for once?"

"Ken that is a bad habit. Now, go get clean and ready to meet your friends like you said you would." She said sternly.

"Fine, now what shall I wear?" Ken said as he climbed off his bed.

Soon, Ken was running towards the favored meeting spot in the human world the place where they took off on Christmas the year before; he didn't want to be sore when he got back to school. He was the last to arrive he saw that Mimi was there sitting down, so that means all twelve are in Japan.

"Ken, this is a first, normally Daisuke is last." Taichi said in a teasing voice.

"Not my first, I have been late two times before. And I have been late to class once." Ken said as Wormmon climbed off him.

"Where? You haven't been late in Hogwarts." Hikari said in surprise.

"At my old school after I came back after you turned me good again. I spent fifteen minutes holding those buckets." Ken said going to the stone that is his seat. "Do you know that last year we were seen?"

"No, so what is the rumor about?" Miyako asked since she was dropped off in Russia.

"Imperialdramon is being called the Christmas Dragon. There is a kid that wants to ride him." Ken and Daisuke said looking like they are upset.

"We knew that it might happen, at least they don't know what Imperialdramon is." Taichi said as Koushiro and Jou nodded at that statement.

"Look, so we don't go as planned to go around the world again with Imperialdramon." Hikari said giving the two boys a smile.

"It would be nice to not have to worry about another world hanging in balance." Miyako said stretching a little.

"Oh, we had our test. Miyako-san is a ninja magical while I am a samurai magical." Iori said trying to lighten up the conversation. But Ken looked more saddened.

"Ken-kun is something wrong?" Miyako said worried about her boyfriend.

"Would it surprise you that I have another brother in England? And that I was tempted to spend more time with him?" Ken asked after a minute.

"WHAT?" the eight that never left for Hogwarts yelled out.

"I'm not kidding… He's a few months older… I asked if he could come here but…" Ken said looking at the ground near Wormmon.

"Oh, Ken." Miyako said giving him a hug and he gave her a smile.

"Miyako-Chan, London is busy as here, by the way." Ken said since he knew that she wanted to know ever since they went to get their supplies.

"Thank you, now any weird stuff at your school?" Miyako asked since they don't have any knowledge of England.

"Lots of beef. And there is a holiday called Halloween, basically Obon on one day, they love carving out pumpkins and…" Ken stopped so the others can talk, blushing.

"Eat a lot. But some outlaw named Black slashed at Ken's and mine dorm entrance." Daisuke said before realizing that wasn't a good idea.

"OUTLAW!" the eight yelled again.

"That's it you are not going back!" Taichi and Yamato said to their younger siblings.

"It's okay, they amped up security since then." Takeru said hoping that it would work.

"Fine, tell us everything." Yamato said looking at the four in their eyes.

"Uh, just to let you know, I will be getting help for this problem." Ken said as the four started telling what was going on at Hogwarts.

"Wow, I say even though Ichidouji's brother is there, don't go back. But given that Ken is getting help for this problem with Ken and that dark creature… Fine, it is up to you." Taichi said sighing since he learned a lot about being a leader meant that sometimes the others might go against the orders.

"Thank you, how about we check to see if our next break coincides with Golden Week." Ken said before pulling out a schedule, then Miyako did as well and it didn't.

"Darn, what are we going to do, since we know that items made from the Digital World works in Hogwarts and the build of one that could, might take months to finish. Maybe next year it should be finished and we can start meeting there for the weekends." Koushiro said.

"Oh, and what about the eight hour difference? Japan is eight hours ahead of England." Ken stated just before sighing at the wasted idea.

"Sorry, I forgot." Koushiro said rubbing his head in repentance.

"Um, if Ichidouji's brother is in danger shouldn't the four start training with Picclomon?" Jou said after seeing where the conversation was going.

"Eh?" Ken asked since he never came across any Digimon by that name while he was the Kaiser.

"That sounds like a good idea." Takeru said remembering the odd Digimon.

"Um, one question. Who is Picclomon?" Ken asked in confusion.

"Oh, that's right, we never told you. When we was in the Digital World the first time and after Taichi's disaster of over feeding Agumon we met Picclomon. He has a home that is protected by a barrier. That might be why you never heard of him he is still behind the barrier." Takeru said without fail.

"So, he fled when I was the Digimon Kaiser." Ken mumbled sadly.

"Ken, can I ask you something?" Daisuke asked trying to break Ken of lapsing into a suicidal person whenever someone brings up his past.

"Go ahead Daisuke." Ken said with a sigh.

"Where you hungry when you chose Kaiser as your moniker?" Daisuke asked making everyone fall over.

"No! It means emperor in German." Ken said after picking himself up.

"I thought you picked because of the Kaiser roll." Daisuke said with a grin.

"I do know how to speak German." Ken said eyes narrowed.

"So, now we know Ken can speak English, Spanish, German, and Japanese." Yamato said grinning.

"Grr, so that was your motive! To learn how many languages I know!" Ken said realizing that Daisuke helped. "But what else do I know?"

"What there is more?" the group asked as Ken started laughing.

"Maybe." Ken said between laughs.

With Harry... he wasn't having a good holiday, no he found out the person that was after him was his godfather and his father's best man. Then the broom he got on Christmas day was taken away. And Ron and Hermione are fighting even worse.

A/n: So am I writing better? i know that some of you are new readers but for the ones that have been reading my stories, could you tell me if my writing has gotten better from my college class?


	8. Chapter 7

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter Seven

Soon the break was over and the students are back in school. Ken noted that something was off on his brother when he walked into the common room, maybe he should have stayed over the break.

"Harry what is wrong?" Ken asked as he noted his brother's positions with his friends.

"Harry got a broom over the holidays." Ron said before looking at Ken, "You did send Harry a broom, right?"

"I couldn't, I was found by Mama looking at the two broom companies to see which one would match but she dragged me away before I could tell her whom it was for." Ken said sadly then, "If I didn't send a broom, who did?"

"No clue but Hermione told a teacher said that could have came from Sirius Black. Stupid nitwit should have kept her mouth shut." Ron continued on about how Hermione was stupid.

"No, I thought it was a good idea, should have told Harry before talking to the teacher. BUT HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID ABOUT YOUR FRIEND! THERE IS A MAN OUT FOR HIS BLOOD AND YOU SAY THAT A GOOD FRIEND WAS STUPID TO HAVE THE BROOM CHECKED TO SEE IF IT WAS SENT FROM THE MURDERER." Ken yelled out straight at Ron, who blinked.

"You would have done the same thing as Hermione?" Harry asked confused since no one ever protected him.

"Yes, just to be sure that you are safe." Ken said after calming down.

"Oh, by the way, Professor Lupin wants to start those lessons." Harry said before he started looking for Hermione.

He found her crying, but laughing at the same time.

"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Your half-brother is loud, but seeing that Ron's mother yells like that it should get through his thick skull that you are a target." Hermione said as she dried her tears.

"Since Ken told me why you did it, you can have the second ride of the Firebolt when it is handed back de-jinxed, then it is my half-brother's turn." Harry said calmly then he thought of something, "How do you think he bought the broom if he is on the run?"

"Polyjuice, we made it… he could have made it and harmed someone to get the hairs so that he could order it and then when he got it hexed it and then used another dose of Polyjuice and sent it here." Hermione stated since that was very likely.

"I… wow, you thought that out. Sorry that I was mad at you." Harry said and then the two was friends again.

After class Harry, Hermione, and Ron noticed that Lupin still looks sickly.

"Hey, what you reckon is wrong with Professor Lupin?" Ron asked since he doesn't do any work.

"If you did any work you would know what is wrong with Professor Lupin." Hermione sighed out.

And Ron took off looking angry at the world.

Harry told Ken the time that would be the dementor lesson.

The two Potters waited in the History of Magic classroom and then Professor Lupin walked in heaving a large packing case, which was heaved onto Binn's desk.

"What's that?" Harry asked as the box moved.

"Another boggart… I got lucky and found it hiding inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest to a real dementor I can get." Lupin said as he took off his cloak.

"So what are we going to learn?" Ken asked as the only one fearing what would happen.

"The spell I am going to teach you two is a very highly advanced magic. Harry, Ken, well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm." Lupin said motioning that the two should bring out their wands.

"How does it work?" Harry asked as he moved nervously.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures a Patronus, an anti-dementor." Lupin said as the two came up with visions of protection, for Harry hiding behind a Hagrid-sized figure holding a large club, while Ken thought of Imperialdramon clawing up the dementors. "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon; hope, happiness, the desire to survive; but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you two that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

What does a Patronus look like?" Harry and Ken asked at the same time curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it." Lupin said as Ken looked like he is worried.

"How do you conjure it?" Ken asked since he said something about the feelings that the dementor feeds on.

"With an incantation, which will work only of you are concentrating on a single very happy memory." Lupin said as Ken's face fell.

Harry started looking for a happy memory for the charm while Ken was trying to think of any that could be classified as a very happy memory.

"Got it." Both said as Harry was thinking of his first ride on a broomstick, while Ken chose blowing bubbles with his brother.

"The incantation is this, _Expecto patronum_!" Lupin said as the two muttered it, "Now focus on the happy memory."

The two did and Harry got a bit of silvery wisps from his wand while Ken's didn't.

"Ken, try focusing on something more happier." Lupin said as Harry's silvery wisps slowly became a silvery gas.

"I did." Ken said as he slumped down.

"What about when you found Wormmon?" Harry asked Ken as Ken looked up with sad eyes.

"I don't actually remember that. Remember when Professor Snape asked me about my neck?" Ken said in a soft voice.

"Yes, I do." Harry said remembering how Snape went bonkers about it.

"Well, when I got it, I forgot a lot of things." Ken said playing with his wand base.

"Oh, what about meeting me?" Harry asked trying to help Ken.

"Ron ruined it, and I know I think I have one." Ken said thinking of his first win in soccer after becoming free of Belialvamdemon. "Expecto patronum!" and a soft cloud of silver came out.

"You got it!" Harry said as Lupin smiled at James's pups.

"Want to test it?" Lupin asked as he went behind the case's opening.

"Yes!" both said as Lupin pulled open the case. The dementor came out and the cold seeped into the room.

"Expecto patronum!" Both yelled and only Ken had any silver wisps, Harry started to see only fog.

"Harry!" two voices called out.

"Sorry." Harry muttered as he stood up and was given chocolate as Ken did.

"Harry, that wasn't enough. You helped me, so can I help you." Ken said trying to think of a way to help him.

"I heard my mom and Voldemort." Harry said while eating the chocolate.

"Fears death?" Ken muttered but Harry heard it.

"Huh, what fears death?" Harry asked as Ken looked in surprise.

"Voldemort means fears death in French. I have two friends that know French." Ken said as he only has had very little knowledge of French.

Harry burst out laughing.

"That is so wrong. I bet he thought it meant conquers death." Harry said before laughing again.

"Use that thought for the dementor, I too need a better memory." Ken said since he did waver at the dementor.

"Let's try it again." Harry said moving forward and Ken thought of playing with the other chosen.

This time Harry's wand spilled out a silver fog cloud, and Ken had silver fog.

"Stop, this should give you both time to get to an adult. For Harry time to get to the ground. So, the next lesson will be next week same time. Now you both eat all the chocolate or Pomphrey will be after my blood."

"Now can you tell us more of our father?" Ken asked as he unwrapped a chocolate frog.

"Okay…" Lupin said while the two ate the chocolate he told them about how he met him and some of the things they did.

A/n: So how is this? are any of you wondering what Ken's boggart is? What will their Patronus be?


	9. Chapter 8

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter eight

Soon the Patronus lessons gave up something both was making blobs by the fourth lesson.

"I guess ours are blobs, though mines weaker than yours." Ken said while eating chocolate.

"You'll get there. Mine isn't really a blob it looks like a shadow of something." Harry said doing the same as Ken.

"Both of you are doing much more than I thought you would. I thought Harry would be at this point just before the Quidditch match. But you Ken, are doing much more than I thought." Lupin said as they looked at him in wonder.

"So we are progressing better than normal?" Ken asked since he has been called a genius in everything.

"No, you just have the drive to protect yourselves. I think you earned a drink, something I think you haven't had before." Lupin said as he went to a briefcase and showed three bottles, and he handed two of them to the boys.

"Uh?" Ken sounded out since he hasn't had this yet.

"Butterbeer, Hermione and Ron brought me some over the holidays." Harry said since he did have some on the holidays.

"Let's drink to you two managing more progress." Lupin said as the lesson ended.

Both Harry and Ken were walking towards Gryffindor common room when McGonagall handed Harry his Firebolt back.

"We tried to find any hex and we couldn't, it is back in your hands." McGonagall said before walking away.

"So, tomorrow is the day you ride it." Ken said giving him a smile.

"Yeah, you get it after Hermione does. She's so stressed from all her classes." Harry said as they continued on.

Neville was pleading with the portrait of Sir Cadogan, saying something about the passwords.

"I lost the passwords. Since I have problems with them and he keeps changing them every day, I wrote them down and now they're gone." Neville said miserably.

"Oddsbodikins." Ken said after thinking for a bit, he too was confused with all the password changes, Daisuke was similar to Neville and relied on Ken to get in the common room.

Ron rushed in since Harry got the broom back and he worked hard on making a good apology so that he can keep in Harry's good side. But when he noticed that the two Potters going to Hermione rather than him, he stalked up to his dorm.

"Hey Hermione. I heard that you were raised outside of wizarding culture, why are you studying Muggle Studies?" Ken asked as he drew the attention off her studies.

"I guess, since I did, but I thought to check out how they look at our society." Hermione said tiredly.

"I got my broom again, I know that you hate Divination, drop that and you could have more time to study." Harry said making her grin.

"I…" Hermione started to say when Ron's yell came echoing from the boy's dorms. Then he came to view holding a bloody bed sheet.

"LOOK SCABBERS! LOOK AT THE BLOOD! SCABBERS IS GONE AND YOUR CAT ATE HIM!" Ron yelled out before going back to the dorm.

"What is wrong with him?" Ken asked that made everyone look at him. "I mean he lets his rat walk around the dorm, then when a cat supposedly attacks it; it could have been an owl or somebody else's cat that ate it. No he targets Hermione's cat since it is new here."

"Oh, I never thought of that." Harry said thinking that Ken might be right, something is wrong with Ron.

"Can you talk with him and tell him it just wasn't Hermione's cat that could have done it." Ken said before going up to his dorm.

After Harry's quidditch practice both Ken and Hermione was waiting for their turn at the broom. He handed it to Hermione to have a go at it. A small beep not noticed.

"Wow, look at her do those barrel rolls." Ken said to Harry slyly since he figured that Hermione did like his brother and she was trying to impress him.

"I never seen her so happy unless it was with a brand new book." Harry said not noticing a black dog watch them.

"So after she is done with her fun, I am having a turn with your broom?" Ken asked as she started to come down from her flight.

"Harry that was so much fun! Maybe next year I will try for quidditch. Here, Ken." Hermione said handing the broom to Ken.

"I think the broom is too fast for him." Harry said as Ken gripped the broom harder.

"From what I heard, your half-brother loves flying but he is quite introverted." Hermione said spooking the dog.

"Yes, but if you become friends with him he is a great friend. Just think he helped us with the broomstick problem by stating that you were right, but that you should have told me before talking to a teacher." Harry said as Ken started maneuvering around having fun but he landed.

"Too fast… must get the one that is…" Ken said handing the broom back to Harry.

"So, had fun?" Harry said with a grin.

"Yes Harry, I did need to get away from studying for a little bit." Hermione said still having a grin.

"Yes nii-san, but I have to get to my study group." Ken said as they started walking towards the castle.

Within the shadows…

"So, he has friends and a half-brother? Did James do something?" a mysterious man said as he made another order.

Back with the main story…

Ken was with Harry when everyone wanted to see the broom. Draco walked up to the table.

"I see that it comes with special features, shame that it doesn't come with a parachute." Draco said eyes glittering.

"To bad that yours doesn't come with an extra arm for you." Harry said back taking the bait.

Ken just shook his head then he noted after the match Draco was at odds with his own house. And when Draco said something against his brother…

"Malfoy!" Ken called out to Draco when he was alone. And there was a small beep from Ken's D-3. Ken frowned.

"What, Potter?" Draco asked, never using his other name.

"What is with you and my half-brother?" Ken asked using some of the intimidation tactics he used while he was Kaiser.

"Well, he wouldn't become my friend." Draco said sighing.

"How did you go about becoming his friend? I might know how you went wrong." Ken probed knowing that there must be a good reason.

Draco told the story and Ken looked puzzled.

"It seems to me by insulting the person next to him was the problem, and showing up with two bigger boys. Have you ever thought it looked like you were going to hurt him?" Ken asked while thinking.

"Why?" Draco asked since he didn't know.

"Draco, in the non-magical world, when a person comes with bigger people it is because they want to fight. Harry calls you a bully. What else is there that you hate Harry?" Ken asked after sighing.

"My father." Draco said before leaving the impromptu meeting.

"So, I was right." Ken said then he looked at his D-3, "Now what is up with it beeping?"

A/n: What is up with Ken's D3 beeping?


	10. Chapter 9

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter nine

When Ken got to the common room the party was in full swing, the party for Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw, Ken felt a pang when he realized that two of his friends was in that house.

He heard Ron go on about how Scabbers liked this one candy making Hermione upset.

"Stop doing that Ron." Harry said to the brat loud enough for Ron to hear but not enough for the room to hear.

"No, if she says that she is sorry for buying that cat then maybe." Ron said loudly.

"Well, then, I guess that we are no longer friends. You are rude to Ken, my half-brother, and hateful to Hermione. I have had enough of this." Harry said as Ron went over to Harry.

"I'm not hateful to Hermione, it's her cat that I'm hateful to, and I don't know if he really is your brother." Ron said as an apology.

"Just be nicer, I think he is. And then stop ragging Hermione whenever she is around." Harry said as a way to keep both his friends.

"I can try." Ron said as the party was stopped by McGonagall when it got late.

Ken made an email stating that everything was turning out to be normal to the rest, and then he fell asleep.

"! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone was up and trying to figure out what was going on and who was yelling. Soon everyone was back into the common room some thinking that this was a ruse to start partying again and then Percy came in and was talking to Ron about something, Ken couldn't hear any of it.

"Now really, enough's enough!" Professor McGonagall said as she entered the common room slamming the portrait behind her and stared at everyone. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I didn't authorize this, Professor!" Percy said as he was afraid that he could lose his badge for this. "I was just telling them all to go to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare…"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!" Ron yelled since he was indignant that no one believed him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?" McGonagall asked since she knew that Harry as had a falling out with him.

"Ask him," Ron said pointing at the back of the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

Then Neville was in trouble when Sir Cadogan said something about the week's list of passwords. No one in Gryffindor slept, since they were waiting to hear that Black was captured. Ken sighed, next year the others would try to keep them in Japan after hearing about this.

"_No talking about this to Taichi or the others. I want to stay here, since Harry will be alone again if you open your mouth that Black was in here._" Ken said to Daisuke as they waited.

"_Fine, but come on. It could have been me, I almost asked for the passwords so I can write them down._" Daisuke said since the constant switching of passwords was a problem to him as well.

When it was said to the school Ron became a celebrity for facing Black and living to talk about it. Hagrid soon talked to Harry about the upcoming trail of Buckbeack's. Soon it was another Hogsmeade weekend.

"Say Harry, going to go to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked quietly Ken heard it though, and frowned.

"I am not sure that I should." Harry said since he nearly got caught last time, because of his magic.

"Come on, you haven't yet been in Zonko's." Ron said pleadingly.

"Harry, since you are farther than me with Professor Lupin's extra lessons, could you help me?" Ken asked rushing up since it seemed to him Ron wants Harry to get caught.

"Sorry Ron, Ken does need the help." Harry said making Ron growled and stormed off.

"Harry, if Ron keeps acting like that he might not be a good friend to you." Ken said as they walked to Lupin's office.

Soon enough things calmed down and it was the day of the last game of quidditch.

The game was on a sunny, windless day. And it was the dirtiest game in the history of Hogwarts. Hooch had to call penalties on Slytherin for their tactics. But Harry got the Snitch when the team was over fifty points to win the Quidditch Cup.

A/n: Is Ron going to be still friends with Harry or will Harry stop being friends with him? How do you like my charactersations? Sorry for the short chapter, I believe the next should be longer.


	11. Chapter 10

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter ten

Harry started no longer listening to Ron when Ron would want to look at his homework, do things save chess but he plays more against Ken, and going to any more Hogsmeade visits. Hermione stopped helping Ron with his homework or telling him to study which led to Ron doing trolls in his classes. Ken just helped Daisuke with studying, since finals were coming up.

Third year transfiguration was a tough on since everyone save Hermione was worried about the problems they had with the final. The Care of Magical Creatures was easy, but Harry and Hermione talked with Hagrid about Buckbeak and found out that the hippogriff was lonely. Potions was for the first time easy for Harry, Malfoy was not bothering or sabotaging his work, Ron did a Neville and made sludge. Then the Astronomy final was for a first Harry was able to remember most of the names. History of Magic was about the witch hunts and Harry was just scribbling like mad just like everyone including Hermione. Then Herbology was on a hot afternoon, Harry was just as sun burnt as everyone else in his year. Harry did well on his defense final but Hermione had a problem with the boggart. But Harry met Fudge as they left the field that they used as the finals for defense.

"May I ask why you're here?" Harry asked since that is mostly his half-brother helping him with his manners.

"Going to witness the death of a mad hippogriff and I am here to talk to Dumbledore about the Black situation." Fudge said as he walked to the castle.

"Does that mean that the appeal is done?" Harry asked thinking about how this is going.

"No that is due this afternoon." Fudge said as he walked away.

Then Harry went up to do his last final, Divination. After he lied about seeing something about Buckbeak in the crystal ball and she said a prophesy: **It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. But… the three chosen will defeat the Dark Lord with the four older chosen.**

Harry was puzzled at this, what did she mean about the chosen thing.

When he got to the common room he saw Ken looking worried about something.

"Harry, I think that this was for you. Harry, why do you look so puzzled?" Ken asked worried for him.

"I think I just heard a prophesy and it deals with something tonight, and the future." Harry said as he looked at the note. "No, we need Hermione, Ken could you get her. She will need to know of this."

"Okay, but can I go with you? So I don't get nervous about my finals." Ken asked as he shifted around nervously.

"Why not." Harry said as Ken started off in the common room to find Hermione.

When Ken came back with Hermione, Harry explained the note and what they were going to do, go to Hagrid's house to give him comfort until the curfew. So Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak so after dinner that they could go to Hagrid's without being seen.

"Hagrid, open up." Harry said after knocking.

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered letting them in, noticing that when the cloak came off Ron wasn't with Harry but another boy is.

"Hagrid this is my half-brother Ken. We came to give you support." Harry said as Hagrid started making tea.

"So, what happen'd to Ron?" Hagrid asked as he was shaking.

"Ron, he kept doing things that seemed off, he hates Hermione's cat, rude to Ken, and he is failing without us. So we are still friendly but he needs to not be so rude to my other friend and half-brother." Harry said surprising the half-giant.

"So, where's Buckbeak? You said that you had him inside here during the finals." Hermione asked hesitantly as she looked around.

"I… I took him outside." Hagrid said as he spilled milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an'… an' smell the fresh air…" he sobbed and the milk jug in his hand fell to the floor shattering.

"I'll do that for you, Hagrid." Hermione said as she felt guilty for making Hagrid sob like that. She started cleaning up the mess.

"There's another jug in the cupboard." Hagrid said sitting down. Ken went instead of Hermione since she was still cleaning.

"Um, is there supposed to be a rat in here?" Ken said as he saw the rat in the empty jar of milk.

"No, let's have a look." Harry said as Ken carried the jar over to Harry.

"That's Scabbers, Ron's rat. What's he doing here?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"I'll hold him so that way Hermione can give Ron his rat and he could stop going on about his rat's death." Ken said placing the rat into the same pocket as his D-3.

"They're comin'. Now get out of here." Hagrid said as Harry pulled out the cloak and hid them from view.

They tried to hurry back to the castle but Ken kept having every so often to stop and cover the pocket so that the rat cannot escape.

"Ken, what's the deal?" Hermione asked as Ken stopped again.

"Ron's rat is going nuts. I think it went feral." Ken said while covering the pocket.

Then the heard a thud of an axe and Hermione swayed as she started crying. Then as the sun started to set the rat finally got out of Ken's pocket and started running, they saw Crookshanks start after the rat and Ken moaned and since he wanted Ron to stop ragging on Hermione, slipped out of the cloak making the older two go after him.

"I got the rat again." Ken said holding the rat by its tail. Harry was planning to put the invisibility cloak back over Ken when a big dog pounced, onto Harry first but the force of the jump carried it over him and onto Ken. Ken tried to roll away but the rat was taking up most of his concentration. The dog started to drag Ken away. Ken kicked at the dog but he missed.

Harry and Hermione followed then they got hit by something, the Whomping Willow, Ken and the dog was near the roots. The dog dragging Ken into a gap and soon they were out of sight.

"Harry, we have to get help." Hermione said as she noted Harry paling.

"No, we have to get him back. That dog is huge." Harry said timing the swings of the tree. "If the dog can get in, so can we." And using the timing he noted got through and was near the trunk but the tree was faster nearer the trunk but the cat Crookshanks slithered in and pushed a knot and the tree went calm.

"How did my cat?" Hermione asked in shock them she bolted as Harry did to the gap in the roots.

"Just to let you know I have no clue where we are going." Harry said as they ran to get his half-brother. Soon as the tunnel ended they were in a room with boarded up windows.

"Harry, I think we are in the shrieking shack." Hermione said as they looked around at the furniture that looks like it was torn apart.

"Ken!" Harry said as he went up to him.

"I think that this was a trap. The dog isn't a dog." Ken said pointing at the man that was the dog. Ken kept rubbing his leg as if it was sore.

The man was matted, had yellowing teeth, and was looking very much like a corpse. Sirius Black was the dog.

"So, James did sire another. Expelliarmus." He croaked, pointing Ken's wand and it worked but jerkily as both Harry's and Hermione's wands were out of their hands. "So very much like Lily, angry that one of her family was hurt. But so like James, rushing in."

"Why are you here? You could have killed earlier this year but didn't" Ken asked still rubbing his leg.

"Ha, so you noticed that? Sit on the bed, no need for you to hurt yourself further." Sirius said grinning at them. Harry was confused at the strange events.

The rat squealed at the proximity of Black and it took everyone's attention to it, but then another noise came and soon Lupin was in the room.

"So, what is going on?" Lupin asked pointing his wand at Sirius.

"The rat is the traitor, not me or you." Sirius said with a growl.

"Huh, you switched on us? And you thought I was the traitor?" Lupin said shaking his head, going over to Sirius.

Then Snape came in the room looking worried, he saw the scene unfold through one of the windows as he was going to give Lupin his dose of potion. "Lupin, I saw three students get attacked by that dog and you are greeting him, I thought you were not helping him now I am starting to doubt that." Severus said looking at Sirius.

"You're here?" Sirius growled hating that the boy that he'd nearly killed was there.

"_Stop, Lupin-sensei nearly attacked the dog, but the dog said something about a rat being the traitor! If you help, he might have to owe you._" Ken said quickly thinking since Severus could understand Japanese and was hoping that none of the other adults could.

"So, the youngest says to see if you're right. If you are I will help you, but if you are not, I will hand you to the dementors for harming a student. Lupin, we could have come here after you took the potion." Severus said angry that Lupin just took a huge risk.

"I forgot that tonight…" Lupin started to say.

"That tonight is a full moon." The three students said surprising them since Sirius was given no time to explain, they have no clue why Sirius was able to turn into a dog.

"See, your idea worked. Did you bring some of the Wolfsbane potion by the way?" Lupin said as Sirius went over to Ken to get the rat.

"I need the rat to show if I am right. And what was the gibberish that you just spoke?" Sirius asked as Ken handed the squealing rat to the criminal.

"That gibberish is my first language, Japanese. Mama was only here during a trip when she met father." Ken said smirking.

"First off let me give you some history that I haven't yet said since I thought you didn't know that I was a werewolf." Lupin said wishing that Severus had the potion. "When the other three friends of mine found out that I was a werewolf, I thought I was going to be expelled. But the three became Animagi, Sirius became an Irish wolfhound, James became a stag, and Peter after much help became a rat. They kept me company during the full moons until school was over."

"That sounded like they could have gotten hurt or led someone…" Ken said drifting now knowing why Severus had such hatred.

"Yes, Sirius thought it would be a grand prank to tell Severus how to get into here, while it was a full moon." Lupin said looking at Severus in apology.

"But that means Sirius could have been the one to tell Voldemort about my parents." Harry said since what a child did when they were a child would still be there as an adult.

"I didn't, James stopped it." Sirius said making Harry think of when Hermione told a teacher about the broomstick.

"And he was right. Just think what that would have done to me, I could have killed him or turned him into a were!" Lupin said growling. "That is why that rat is so important, if it is Peter Pettigrew…"

"I thought you were in on the prank. I guess not. Now I have a question, why do you think the rat is the fourth of your friends?" Severus asked wand still pointed at Sirius.

"Peter did the spell that blew up the street after cutting off his finger, and then he turned into his Animagus form." Sirius said not liking that for once Severus had the upper hand.

"Well, Sirius and I will do a spell on the rat and if it is Peter…" Lupin said taking the rat from Sirius.

"On three…" the two canine men said and then a flash of blue-white light and the rat turned into a ratty man.

"So, you are going to kill me, Severus help me." Peter asked since he knew that Severus was a Death Eater from all the rumors.

"Me, help someone that was such a coward. I think I should help them out." Severus scoffed out loud.

"But… but what about…" Peter started to say.

"But nothing, I think that you are a coward and some vermin that needs to be killed." Severus said while Harry mulled things over.

"Sirius, you're my Godfather right?" Harry said now knowing Sirius was innocent.

"Yes and any other child of James's." Sirius said surprising Ken.

"Well, if Peter takes your place that would mean you're free. And I could live with you." Harry said making Severus grin inwardly, that should put a damper on the one that allowed the dementors around the school.

"Why of course. That does sound like a good idea." Sirius said as he swished Ken's wand and tied up Peter. "This wand doesn't like me, here." With that handed back Ken his wand.

"Let's go, Lupin could you stay in here?" Severus asked as the group started to get up. Severus had Peter, Sirius was behind Severus and Harry and Hermione was following Sirius.

"I'll take Ken Potter-Ichidouji to the hospital wing, and then get quickly into the forest." Lupin said while helping Ken up.

"Twisted a muscle in my leg." Ken said knowing how to walk on one since he seen one of his team mates has had twisted a muscle while playing.

Soon the group made progress to the castle when Lupin started shifting, Ken moved away from the wolf and was scared since he knew that wolves go after hurt prey.

"Damn, that is why I said for Lupin to be still in the shack." Severus said handing Peter to Sirius and then rushed to help the child from Japan.

Lupin growled and leapt at Ken.

*Don't attack me!* Ken said making the wolf Lupin stop and whine, then growled as Severus got close. *Not him either!* Ken said after realizing that he stopped the werewolf from doing anything.

"Ken, can you walk?" Severus asked since Ken was on the ground, when Ken moved away from the changing wolf he fell.

"My leg hurts worse now. I think I was talking wolf." Ken said as Lupin calmed, the wolf had a pack again. *Find a deer in the forest, no humans and eat.* Lupin trotted to the forest but Sirius growled out that made them all save the wolf look at the man.

"Peter shifted and is gone." Sirius said angry that his one chance to be with Harry is gone, "He did it while we were watching Remus go for Ken."

Then a huge swarm of dementors flowed to the group and Ken cried out. Sirius curled up into a ball. Hermione whimpered as Harry blinked and then he too cried out.

"Damn, both Potters are affected by them." Severus said as Harry, Ken, and Severus cast the Patronus charm trying to get them to go away. Severus's was a doe, Harry's was a blob, and Ken didn't make anything since the amount is affecting him, Harry slowly gets affected then a Patronus from the other side appeared and the dementors fled. Leaving Severus and Hermione the only ones to take them to the castle, which they did.

A/n: See I told you that I would have a larger chapter... So Sirius and Severus were civil and the rat got away... what was the Patronus that made the dementors go away? please guess...


	12. Chapter 11

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter eleven

When Harry and Ken woke up they were in the hospital wing, Ken felt something on his leg.

"Harry, Ken, I was so worried when you two fell unconscious. What was the spell that drove the dementors away?" Hermione said as she noticed that the two was awake.

"Patronus, where's Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked since she is normally in the vicinity.

"She went to get more chocolate." Hermione said eyes darting to the door as she heard that the kiss would be done soon.

"Why does it feel like there is something on my leg?" Ken asked back in a thick Japanese accent.

"Ken, you tore a ligament when you dodged the Professor, as well as a badly bruised muscle. Your leg is wrapped up so that the potions can fix it." Hermione said since the healer was surprised that Ken didn't break a bone as well.

"Grr, they are not going to like this." Ken muttered as he knew that Taichi would try to keep them from coming back to Hogwarts.

Then Dumbledore came into the room, he was surprised that the other Potter would be there since Harry should have taken Ron, but given how Ron was rude to the other Potter would affect how Harry would view Ron.

"Harry, Hermione, Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well… you will be able to save more than one life tonight. But remember this, both of you; you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law… you know what is at stake." Dumbledore said as Hermione's eyes grew round.

"I was right; magic was involved with her hectic schedule." Ken laughed out, still in a thick Japanese accent.

"Yes, I am going to lock you in, so that the dementors cannot affect you. It is," Dumbledore said as he went to the door and consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"What did he mean?" Harry asked as the door closed.

"I don't like him." Ken said as he was falling asleep, still with the thick accent.

"Ken don't worry, we will tell you if this plan works. But what did he mean with three turns?" Harry asked as he went over to Hermione who was fiddling with a gold chain until a tiny sparkling hourglass was shown.

"Here." Hermione said as she tossed the chain over Harry's head. "Ready?"

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked confused about what was happening.

Ken woke up enough to see Hermione flip over the hourglass three times and they were gone then the door opened and they ran back inside to chat with him. But he fell asleep again.

With Daisuke…

'Ken went missing after dinner, so did his brother and girlfriend. Arg, Taichi and the others are going to kill me!' Daisuke thought as soon as he noticed Ken was gone, since any Digivice has problems tracking the other Digivices in the human world makes it to where he is going to help search hard.

"Something wrong, ickle firstie?" one of the Weasley twins asked Daisuke as they saw him pace around.

"Maybe it deals with exams?" the other twin said since they knew some did freak out after having them thinking that they failed.

"No, Ken isn't here. I was hoping that you had seen him?" Daisuke asked as worry ate at him, Ken did have the worst kind of luck, one being that when Archnemon and Mummymon did their attack Ken was stuck dealing with Triceramon for a while, while Daisuke was coming up to help, the other was being kidnapped by them trying to help those other children taken by their boss Oikawa for the Dark Seed in Ken's neck, and Ken being a target by another Digimon called Demon.

"No." both twins said making Daisuke look down.

"Something like this always seems to happen around exams, last year the exams were canceled due to a basilisk attacking, Harry killed it." George said trying to calm down the boy but it seemed to make it worse.

"Nearly lost our sister too, and the year before there was a possessed teacher that almost got a priceless artifact." Fred said wincing as the Japanese boy look at them in horror.

"That means Harry, Hermione, and Ken could be doing something dangerous? Without Wormmon? That's it!" Daisuke said just before running up the stairs to the boy's dorm to get Ken's Digimon to have Wormmon find Ken.

"One thinks that something is amiss with this school." George said making Fred sigh.

"Yes." Fred said as Daisuke didn't come back down.

"Wormmon, Ken probably needs you." Daisuke said as he came into the room, the other occupant is not in the room.

"I know, but he is so far away." Wormmon said looking like he is going to cry.

"He's far away? But how?" Daisuke asked as the other occupant walked in ending any possible conversation. 'I'm going to have to do something.' But with that thought what should he do, check to see if he didn't just go to the library or ask Takeru or Hikari if they saw Ken.

With Harry and Hermione (time-turner)

Hermione shoved Harry into a broom closet after they appeared in room they were just in, but no Ken lying in the bed.

"Okay what just happened?" Harry asked quietly since he didn't want to be caught like this.

"We went back in time by three hours, its five minutes to nine." Hermione said quietly as they heard footsteps pass by them.

"That's us?" Harry asked as he heard how slowly they were walking.

"Yes, that's us under the cloak, Ken's first time too." Hermione said smiling at the thought.

"Where did you get that?" Harry said pointing to the hourglass.

"It's called a Time-Turner, and I got it from Professor McGonagall when you were being checked over on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all of my lessons. Ken was right about the magic part of my schedule. I just don't know what Dumbledore wants us to do." Hermione said as they heard themselves go outside.

"I get it we were going to visit Hagrid three hours ago. Then… we must save Buckbeak." Harry said as she looked in horror.

"How are we going to do that without being seen?" Hermione asked with eyes round.

"The forest, the trees should give us cover as we go to Hagrid's." Harry said as he slowly opened the door and checked to see if anyone was doing anything nearby, all clear.

The two rushed to the forest and slowly made their way to Hagrid's hut. They heard themselves talk to Hagrid and then the milk jar breaking.

"Ken's going to find Peter any minute now. We are going to have to this fast as soon as the committee goes inside I will get Buckbeak." Harry said as they got out of the hut and the committee saw the hippogriff. "Now." Harry ran low to the ground, happy for once that the neglect of the Dursley's made him small enough not to be seen, and gave the hippogriff a bow in which it did the same. He untied it and started walking on the side of the hut that didn't have any windows. "Okay, back to the forest." As they went in they saw what they heard as the thump that they thought was Buckbeak's death, a fence post. "That was close."

"Yes, now for another couple of hours till we can save your godfather." Hermione said sighing. They got up and started moving towards the West Tower, staying in the forest. As they did so they saw Ken's muscle get hurt, since they were near the Whomping Willow

"Uh, Ken got hit by the tree and made it easier for Sirius to drag him to the gap." Harry said as then themselves tried to get to the gap.

"It's weird watching ourselves do this." Hermione said as in a few minutes Lupin came to the tree and went into the gap, not long after Severus as well, though he looked angry and scared.

"I think we ought to wait where we got attacked by the dementors. I have a feeling that I know who the one that cast the Patronus Charm is." Harry said as they started moving towards the site that the Patronus was summoned.

Soon the dementors came by avoiding the spot where the two were and soon he heard the cries of himself and his brother. Then they heard the three cast the charm and only Severus and Harry made anything like before but Severus's didn't have the power, it just shielded them.

Harry raised his wand as if to help.

"Harry, we can't be seen!" Hermione said in a whisper.

"I know but… someone summoned a Patronus here." Harry said back then thought about it. "Expecto Patronum!" and with that spell uttered Harry focused on his bonds in life and a silver dragonish creature appeared and drove off the dementors that had attacked, Harry looked in shock at the creature since he never seen something like it.

Then they saw Severus and Hermione take them to the school.

"That was a Patronus?" Hermione asked since she remembered Severus's was a female deer, and that is not a normal creature.

"I don't know what it is either; Professor Lupin said that we don't choose the form it takes." Harry said in surprise. "I guess we wait until it is the right time."

"I guess," Hermione said wondering how powerful Harry was, and Ken was trying to cast that same spell. It wasn't taught until seventh year, and she looked it up to when she read that that spell is the only way to get rid of a dementor, only one third could make a Patronus.

Then Macnair went to get a dementor since Sirius was found.

"I think that it is the right time." Harry said as he got onto Buckbeak, and he helped Hermione on. "This is different than riding a broom."

"Just go." Hermione said as she put her arms around him.

Harry nudged Buckbeak to start and then they were in the air counting windows as they flew to where Sirius is locked up at. Hermione unlocked the window, Sirius looked surprised to see them.

"But how?" Sirius started to question.

"Not enough time, get on. Macnair went to get a dementor." Harry said and with that Sirius jumped onto Buckbeak, then Hermione relocked the window. Then they were on the roof, near the battlements. Harry and Hermione got off and was going to go back to where they were.

"Can I ask something, where is your half-brother?" Sirius asked remembering what the girl said to Harry.

"In the Hospital Wing, he hurt his leg badly." Harry said making the older man wince.

"Sorry, tell him I'm sorry for getting him hurt." Sirius said then with a thought, "What about the boy that had Peter?"

"Ron? We can do something about him losing it, let us worry about it." Harry said before making a shooing motion.

"Huh?" Sirius asked since he got that signal as a dog.

"It means go. You need to leave." Hermione said exasperated.

"Oh, bye and thanks for saving me." Sirius said as he and Buckbeak left, and then Harry and Hermione ran down to the medical wing.

Dumbledore let them in and locked the door, Harry seeing Ken open and close his eyes sleepily made him sleepy as well. He went to a bed and dropped into sleep as did Hermione in another.

In the morning Ken got the entire tale.

"That is not what I expected when I was thinking that magic was involved, and it is kind of creepy. Two people in the same place during the same time." Ken whispered and then gave a shudder.

"My Patronus looks weird, a small dragon like thing." Harry said making Ken's eyes widen and they heard a beep.

"My watch needs a battery." Ken said hoping to forestall any questions of the beep, 'It beeps around potential Chosen Children, Harry, Hermione, a second year Ravenclaw, Malfoy, and few others that I have no clue of their names.'

When they were released from the Hospital Wing, they went straight to their common room, where Daisuke nearly attacked Ken for being gone for a night.

"_Ken, what the hell? You went missing, and now you come back?_" Daisuke asked as he noted Ken was moving slowly.

"Daisuke, I'll tell you at home." Ken said with a smile.

"Uh, does it have to do with how Lupin is packing?" Daisuke asked going quiet, and back to English.

"What?" the three that found out the truth of Sirius being innocent.

"Lupin told people that he was a werewolf, said he nearly could have done something." Daisuke said since this happened during breakfast.

"That doesn't mean that he has to quit." Harry said planning to talk to his father's friend.

"I thought so too, but then some of the others told me that werewolves don't get hired since people fear them." Daisuke said weakly.

"I'm going to talk with him." Harry said as he turned around and found him, did a small talk and found out that Lupin was afraid that he could have harmed them.

Dumbledore talked to Harry about what they just did and what it would mean, but Harry was ashamed that he let Peter go, with his body Sirius could have gone free. 'Next time,' Harry thought, 'I would make sure that I destroy that kind of evil.'

Soon it seemed that the end of the year feast was here. And with it the exam results, Harry, Hermione, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, and Ken passed them. Ron nearly failed all of his.

Hermione did what Ken and Harry said just as Peter did his vanishing act dropped Muggle Studies since she dropped Divination around Easter now had a more normal schedule.

"Ron, since you think that Crookshanks ate Scabbers, I am going to get you a new animal. What do you think about an owl?" Hermione said loud enough for the whole Gryffindor common room to hear just as they packed their stuff for summer.

"Hermione? Thank you. Sorry for being a brat." Ron said after being told to forgive her and make up so that Harry would be friends again.

"I accept your apology." Hermione said as they left for Hogwarts Express.

On the train, Ken sitting with Harry, Hermione, Daisuke, and Ron. Ron wasn't pleased with Daisuke being there but was told to not be rude to Ken.

"Harry, I've been wondering. What is a godfather, and what does he do?" Ken asked after they passed a mountain.

"He is the guardian after your parents die, or he deals with upbringing." Harry said as he noted in the files that Sirius signed his form to allow him to go to Hogsmeade for next year, Dumbledore must have given it during his questioning.

"Oh, thanks." Ken said going quiet again.

"Hey, my dad could let you stay over during summer," Ron said to Harry.

"That sounds cool." Harry said, Ken looked up and seeing Daisuke look confused grinned.

"England is hosting the Quidditch World Cup this summer and my dad can usually get tickets. Maybe… um… we could bring your half-brother and his friends along." Ron said making Harry, Ken, and Daisuke grin and various thank yous to him.

'Now I can bring my first friends to meet Harry and Hermione, and get my D-3 checked out by Koushiro.

Soon they left the train and was home in Japan, for the chosen children. Harry went to the Dursleys and Hermione went with her parents. Ron asked his dad about hosting four more children to the world cup.

A/n: Okay I am now updating on saturdays. So year three for Harry and first year for Ken is done, what will happen during the summer? Do you like how Daisuke reacted or how the twins noticed something was wrong?


	13. Chapter 12

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twelve

Classes was still going on in Japan, so the ones that just got done with their school had to wait for their friends to be let out of school in the afternoon. In a couple of weeks the schools will be out and they could go to the Digital World much longer so that they could continue their project.

"Why did we get the school that lets out way early?" Daisuke asked as he hosted Takeru, Hikari, and Ken.

"Because we wanted a kind of adventure." Ken said with a grin, V-mon was trying to stay quiet so that he could go this year.

"We don't need more adventure; the end of finals should have cured you of that." Daisuke said with a groan.

"I told all three of you the reasons, and everything else. We don't need the others knowing what happened. And he keeps sending me letters using tropical birds. Our neighbors think something is up with the last one. Soon it will be Harry's birthday and I'm trying to figure out what to give him, as well as any food that I can. I wish that Harry could live here." Ken said sitting down since all four did the summer work, Ken and Hikari threatened to tell Jun about Daisuke's problems if he didn't do his work.

"Well, get him a book about things you like?" Takeru said thinking that Ken is over thinking things again.

"Or pictures, of you and people that you care about, with a letter stating that you would like to have a photo of the both you." Hikari said with a smile.

"Or send him something that deals with different sports that Quidditch seems to have, like soccer, basketball, and baseball." Daisuke said trying to cheer up Ken just as the other chosen children walked in.

"Send who things?" Taichi asked as he looked at the four out of school children.

"My brother, his birthday is coming up." Ken said without moving much.

"Cool." Yamato said hating that he only has an hour before his band practice.

"Well, why don't you think on what you think he might like and send it?" Koushiro said since he didn't know Ken's newest brother very well.

"I think it's sweet how Ken is starting to open up." Sora said grinning to let them know she's not joking.

"So other than that what are we going to be doing since Miyako and Iori will be in the Digital World waiting for us?" Jou asked knowing them it would be trying to work on their project.

"Same thing, clean up and working on our project." Takeru said grinning.

"I think I have something to get my brother now, let's go there and start our work." Ken said surprising everyone since he is smiling happily instead of being moody.

Soon enough summer came in full swing in Japan, and Ken got a letter being held by his brother's snowy owl Hedwig.

"So not fair, not even half way finished and Koushiro said that he would finish it since I helped him with most of the programming. And now another letter." Ken said going outside to his balcony. She let him take the letter and gave a soft hoot. "Come on in, I'll see about some fish." And she flew inside the room settling on his bed rail.

Ken found some fish that was to be for dinner but he sliced off some of the thinnest pieces that would overcook.

And then as he gave her the fish he read the letter:

Dear Ken,

Thank you for your mother's excellent cake and the gifts, thank you for placing a translating charm on the books. I didn't think magicals would take so much from the non-magical side. And I am going to ask Arthur Weasley to take a picture of us, then us with our friends. Since they did send the invite to the Quidditch World Cup but told me to send it to you and your three friends. Their home is called the Burrow and it is on the floo. They should host us for the last two weeks of summer. Since you have a scar as well, mine hurt this morning, I told Sirius as well. Do you think it would still hurt years after?

Harry Potter

He sent the invitation to the other three so that he could get a response quickly.

"Mama, Harry says thank you for the cake, and that he wants me to visit during the last two weeks of waiting until school starts. We would be seeing a Quidditch game." Ken said when his mother came home.

"Go on, I won't stop you. At least you two are trying to find common ground." She said going to start dinner, "I will tell Papa for you."

Ken wrote a quick letter that yes they will be there soon and that his scar hurts sometimes as well. And gave that letter to Hedwig to deliver it to his brother.

He packed his trunk with everything that he wanted to bring back to Hogwarts, then he chased Wormmon around trying to clean him, Wormmon got covered in dust.

Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke came into Ken's room after Ken just caught a dusty Wormmon.

"What is going on? Why are you grabbing a gray… oh." Takeru said as Ken walked out and started a bath.

"Wormmon got covered in dust after I just put everything into my trunk." Ken said coming back for a minute then he was gone back into the bathroom.

"Man, Ken emptied his room. It is now more empty." Daisuke said trying to make a joke since Ken hasn't added things to the room, just emptied it to the point that it resembled Osamu's room again.

"Maybe Ken has some problems, Miyako said that she is going to prank Ken for Valentine's since they haven't done much dating." Hikari said in a whisper.

"Ouch, like we can do much dating. That was the reason for our project." Takeru said back to Hikari whispering.

"Okay, Wormmon is clean, and everyone is packed?" Ken said looking at everyone hoping that they can just be ready and go.

"Yes, so let's go." Daisuke said.

They went to the wizarding bank and were allowed to use the England side to floo to the Burrow. In which they thanked the goblins for that use. Only Ken was standing from the floo travel but the others was in a heap.

"Thank you for allowing us into your home." Ken said as he helped the others up.

"You're welcome, you're here early." Molly said looking confused.

"Um, we live in Japan; it is eight hours ahead of England. So where is Harry?" Ken said just as he looked around for his half-brother.

"We've just gone to get him. Let's go into the kitchen to meet in." Molly said waving her wand so that their trunks go to the rooms that they are going to be staying in.

Soon the four was in the kitchen, the neat wooden table was the largest thing in the tiny room, and soon the twins and Ron walked into the room and sat down.

"Go on, take a seat. Hermione is outside if you want to talk with her." Ron said since he knew Ken would rather talk with Hermione than with him.

"Hello, my name is Bill and this is Charlie, and you are?" Bill asked walking into the room and sat down clearly having more manners than Ron.

"My name is Ken, and these are my friends Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari." Ken said as the four sat down waiting for Harry.

Then Harry came in looking happy and fell onto his face.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked as he helped Harry up, Ken was wondering what they were talking about.

"Yeah, what was it?" Harry said trying to dust off his clothes.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them all summer." Fred said getting an odd look from Ken.

"So you are pranksters, do you know when it becomes bullying?" Ken asked while the others save the Chosen was laughing, which stopped it.

"What?" the twins asked as Arthur Weasley came in looking angry.

"I mean it, pranks can go into bullying." Ken said getting odd looks from everyone, then the chosen realized that Ken is trying to get them to focus on being the same kind pranksters they are.

"Well, sometimes, but then again we do normally try our prank stuff on ourselves first." The twins said at the same time.

"Well, what you did was close to bullying. You knew that he was on a diet, and his parents seem to hate magic." Arthur said making the twins look ashamed.

"Sorry father." The twins said making the older brothers look amazed at the fact that the boy that just walked in made sure that the twins stay true to the prankster code.

"So where are they going to sleep?" Harry asked as he noted that Ken and his friends were there.

"Your half-brother is sleeping with you and Ron, the two boys are going to have to sleep with Percy, Bill and Charlie are with the twins, and the girl is sleeping with Hermione and Ginny." Arthur said before getting their names from Ken.

After dinner Ken noted that Percy is not happy at where he works even though his mother seems to be pleased, so Ken went to talk to the older boy that seems to be having a stick up his butt.

"Um, you were the head boy last year. I never caught your name." Ken said looking a little pained since he must have heard it and forgot it.

"It's Percy, and why do you want to talk with me?" Percy asked looking very tired.

"I noticed when you were talking about your work you wasn't very into it like your family thinks, though I think your father knows the truth. So why are you working there? There are a lot of places that would hire you. Like another English speaking country or if you want a challenge, learn another language and go to that country and work there." Ken said giving Percy a lot to think of.

"Thank you. I will think it over while the game is going on." Percy said then mumbled to himself, "No more being called Weatherby."

Then Ken walked to the room that he is going to be sharing with his brother and Ron. Ken opened his trunk and pulled out the guest futon and unfolded it on the floor so that he could sleep.

"Cool, a bed that folds and can be used like a sleeping bag." Harry said settling on the cot.

"Well, it's called a futon. And it has been around for a while. I think the others brought their own. Night." Ken said sliding into the futon and falling asleep.

A/n: So how have I been doing? I know that I made the summer pass by so fast but I didn't want to bore you all.


	14. Chapter 13

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter thirteen

They all got up at an ungodly time even for Ken who gets up early. They got into normal clothing save Ron who was putting on something that would have been worn in a fifties sitcom.

"Uh, Ron?" Ken started but Harry stopped him with a shake of his head.

"We never tell the wizards that they are wearing out of date clothes." Harry whispered then he yawned.

"Oh." Ken yawned out.

Soon all the children that are under the age of seventeen was down at the table Ken gave a grin, thinking that since all of the chosen children of Japan will be their watching the game with them.

"So how do I look?" Arthur asked while wearing a golfing sweater and too big pair of old jeans.

"Err, fine." Harry said trying not to laugh.

"Where're Bill, Charlie, and Percy?" George asked yawning hugely.

"They're Apparating to the campgrounds. So they can have a bit of a lie-in." Molly said giving bowls of thick porridge to everyone.

"Okay, why did we have to get up at such an early time?" Daisuke asked before eating the porridge.

"Well, we've got a bit of a walk." said Arthur looking a mite upset.

"Walk? We're walking to the World Cup?" Harry asked since that sounds like a bad idea.

"No, that's miles away. We only have to walk a short way. It's just the difficulty of putting the World Cup, and we have to be careful on how we travel at the best of times. We just don't have a magical space large enough. So we found a nice deserted moor and set up as many wards as we can. But that's enough of this talk, finish up your meal." Arthur said since he ate during the breaks of his lecture.

"Done." The group said tiredly. They grabbed their backpacks that they made so that they looked like they we going camping.

The group walked to Stoatshead Hill and met up with Amos Diggory. They introduced themselves and made sure that they were touching the old torn up boot. There was a jerk, like a hook grabbed them by the navel and they were falling Ken was even on the ground when he normally was still on his feet coming out of the Digital World.

After they got disentangled from each other they went to the officials, one with a large old fashioned watch, the other with a parchment and quill marking off the portkeys that went off.

"Morning, Basil." Arthur said going to the one with the parchment.

"Hello there, Arthur. Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some, but we've been here all night. You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in at five fifteen. Never heard Japan going to a World Cup not in their country and they are coming in at six. Oh yeah, I'll find your campsite… Weasley… yes, yes, about a quarter mile's walk over there, the first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory, second field, your site manager is Mr. Payne." Basil said pointing the right way.

"Thanks, Basil, come on." Arthur said starting the trek to the campsite. It took them twenty minutes to get to the campsite, tired, hungry again, and sore.

"Morning, and ye be?" an older man said confused about his business.

"Morning, I'm Weasley, are you by chance Mr. Roberts?" Arthur asked politely.

"Aye, how many tents?" Mr. Roberts asked while confirming his identity.

"Three, for one or two nights." Arthur said trying to be calm.

"Right near the wood, here's a map to your site. Paying now or after?" the man asked trying to find a reason not to harm his now booming business.

"Yes, um, give me a moment." Then Arthur grabbed Harry for help. "I can't figure out this paper money."

"Fine, just give me the money and I will give you the right amount first." Harry said as Arthur handed him the notes, Harry counted to sixty and handed Arthur the amount then gave the rest so that Arthur could put it back into his pocket.

"Thank you." The man said even though he wanted to ask about him being foreign.

"You're welcome?" Arthur said as he left to find the site the manager told them about.

When they got the site Arthur wanted to put the tents up by non-magical means when Harry said that they didn't know how.

"Harry, we four know how." Ken said pointing to his friends, "We can put them up, no need for anyone else to help."

"Good, I always wanted to see them put up the Muggle way." Arthur said as the four went to work, and was done faster than if Arthur and the others tried to do the same.

"These tents are small." Ken said but when Arthur showed them the insides they realized that the tents are bigger than they looked. "So who gets what tent, I get it that the smallest tent is the girls but the other two tents."

"I was thinking that Harry, you, and Ron get the other small tent and the rest with the largest tent." Arthur said since he really didn't know about Ron being a brat around Ken.

"That sounds great." Harry said as they checked the water levels and found them lacking.

"Hey, can Harry, Hermione, and I go get water?" Ron asked surprising his family on asking for a chore.

"I was going to ask if my friends and I could go for a walk." Ken said making Ron get his wish and get the water.

"Yes to both requests. I guess we don't really need to do things fully Muggle since it seems that we have wizarding tents." Arthur said as he and the twins put the bags in the right tents.

"Ken, why did you ask to go for a walk?" Takeru asked since they were sore from doing nothing but walk for most of the morning.

"Because I got tickets for the others, and they should be coming soon. I opened my D-Terminal in the tent and saw that they are coming this way." Ken said in a tired whisper.

"Oh." Takeru said then Daisuke was lagging from hearing those words.

"Is my sister coming?" Daisuke asked not knowing the answer.

"No, just the ones that have our special watches are coming." Ken said holding his D-3.

"Good, she would go nuts here." Daisuke said giving a sigh.

Then eight teens came up to the four.

"_Takeru, Ken, Daisuke, Hikari, so this is England?_" Yamato said wearing his band outfit.

"_Jezz Ken, why did you do this?_" Taichi asked wearing an updated look from when he was a kid.

"_One, this was to have some time with my girlfriend, and the other reason so you can meet my brother._' Ken replied giving Miyako a chance to hug him then he saw her brother, drat he was hoping that one of her sisters would be coming.

"_I need to talk with Ichidouji-san._" Mantarou said grinning at Ken's pale face.

"_Okay._" Ken said going over the rules that he was given. Ken followed Mantarou a little bit and Miyako looked like she wanted to kill her older brother for scaring Ken.

"_Here, take a look at what our parents did. I hope that you're happy._" Mantarou said handing Ken a piece of legal paper.

Ken read it and his eyes widened and looked at his girlfriend's only brother.

"_Why didn't Mama tell me? Are you going to do something?_" Ken asked handing the paper back.

"_Just going to let you know the rules still apply but mom told me to lighten them so that you can deal with learning more of Miyako's personality._" Mantarou said not happy with this turn of events.

"_I was going to ask her to marry me when we get out school but to… Mama found my notebooks again._" Ken said groaning.

"_Since this is talked about, I don't want sis to tell mom that I kept you. Let's go back to your friends. Thank you for paying for the tickets._" Mantarou said as he bowed and started walking back to the group.

"I only paid for our group and for one of her sisters since Mantarou hates me." Ken muttered in English as he too walked back to his friends.

Daisuke saw Ken's face and started laughing.

"Don't laugh, _Miyako, when were you going to say something about the betrothal?_" Ken asked as the group stopped and looked at the two purple haired teens, one lilac the other indigo-purple.

"_During dinner. Face it Ken, this is the last time we can gather before you head off for your school. I didn't want you to flee when you heard about it._" Miyako said noticing Ken groan about her thinking that he would run.

"_Miyako, how could I run when I am here without Wormmon and with my brother? I do want you to meet him. The thing is Mama snooped in my room and read my annoying trait that Osamu-aniki gave me._" Ken said making Daisuke snort.

"_Your habit of writing things in journals._" Daisuke said making Ken glare and then dropping his head.

"_I think it is overdue to go and meet Ken's half-brother._" Jou said getting antsy of how everyone is acting.

The four led them to the campsite and since Harry, Hermione, and Ron is already back from getting the water. To say the least the Weasley's was surprised that there was more friends of the four that is staying for the last two weeks of summer.

"Harry, these are my friends and brother of my girlfriend that live in Japan. _Guys, this is my brother Harry. He is the one with the glasses._" Ken said for both groups then points, "This is Taichi, older brother of Hikari; Yamato, older brother of Takeru; Jou; Mimi; Koushiro; Iori, and my beautiful girlfriend Miyako and her brother Mantarou."

"Girlfriend already?" Harry asked thinking on how Hermione is starting to look good to him.

"Well, she is perfect in my eyes." Ken said going and hold hands with Miyako, since that symbolizes that they are together in Japan.

"We have a campsite near here. Mind if we take Ken's brother and friends with us?" Yamato said in better English than he did nearly three years ago.

"Um, if it alright with them, but if they go they have to back by two for the game." Arthur said as Harry nodded so did Hermione, but Ron frowned and stayed at the campsite.

"Yamato, I see that you learned more English." Ken and Takeru said at the same time.

"Grandpa came for a visit, remember Takeru, and he started giving us lessons on both French and English. But when he heard nearly flawless English from Takeru, he made me learn by rote." Yamato said groaning.

"Opps, I did forget." Takeru said and did what his older brother does when he is embarrassed laugh a little and rub the back of his head.

"_We're having an old dish at our camp. Takeru should remember this from our first camping adventure._" Taichi said grinning since campfire fish hadn't been eaten since they defeated Apocalymon and was forced not to stay in the Digital World.

"_Please start speaking in English, they don't know Japanese._" Ken said groaning.

"Fire roasted fish, but where would you get the fish?" Takeru asked remembering the first night of the adventure. Yamato wouldn't let him eat the fish without it being deboned.

"Ken, your brother looks like a nice boy. Make sure that he comes over to Japan." Mimi said giving a smile.

"Mimi, don't you live in New York City?" Daisuke asked surprising the two added members.

"Yes, but I visit Japan often." Mimi said not being swayed from her suggestion.

"_I am still not good with English._" Koushiro said looking like he wants to cry.

"_It's okay I will translate for you, I'm not a good fan of Quidditch, though I admire Ken for wanting us to meet his new found brother._" Mimi said patting Koushiro on the back.

"I have the fish, we bought it at that store where you can buy almost everything." Jou said in a very accented English.

Lunch was fun and Harry liked being around Ken's friends, it was like they didn't have any inkling of who he was or is. Hermione grabbed how to speak Japanese book and was looking up some of the words that they kept using for when they spoke in their native language. But when they started betting on the outcome of the game that was when it got weird. They were betting for favors or that one had to do something when they got back home with cameras watching them.

Soon the six Hogwarts students walked towards the Weasley camp and the group went and bought some items for the game. Then as the crowd started moving towards the stadium and the group was seated at the top box, Ken used his Omnioculars to find his friends and found them a few rows down.

Then Harry asked something, "Dobby?"

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" the grayish tiny thing squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"Sorry, I thought you were another elf that I knew." Harry said gently.

"But I knows Dobby too, sir." The elf squeaked. "My name is Winky, sir, and you are Harry Potter."

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Winky." Harry said making the elf look at him with wonder.

"Dobby is not well in the head, he wants paid in money." Winky said sadly.

"Why is that bad, and may I be bold to ask what you are." Ken said getting into the conversation, before Hermione could say something.

"He is my brother." Harry said making the elf sigh.

"Winky is a house elf, and we's don't get paid in money, we gets paid in magic. We do things that others care not for, we likes doing that, we keeps secrets and if we do wrong we get freed and it is hard for a freed elf to get into a home." Winky said surprising the group so that is why they go for families and why they seem so weird.

"Thank you for telling us." Ken said before looking at the field.

"Okay, let's see, it says here that a display from the team mascots will precede the match." Hermione said going to the program she got.

"Oh, that's always worth watching. National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show." Arthur said as the box was slowly filled up.

When Cornelius Fudge came in and started talking to the Bulgarian minister loudly and the Bulgarian started talking in their native tongue which Ken's friends looked at him and he shook his head.

Then the Malfoy family came up and Ken went ridged when he saw Lucius Malfoy. Draco was talking with his mother and didn't seem to pay attention to the others.

"_Ken what's up?_" Takeru asked as he noticed the change in Ken's posture.

"_He makes me feel like I am near the Dark Ocean._" Ken answered.

"_The younger or older?_" Takeru asked hoping that Ken doesn't do something wrong.

"_The older one._" Ken said as the Malfoys sat down next to the group.

"So Arthur what did you sell to get these kind of tickets?" Lucius sneered.

"What another family does is not of your concern unless there is something you want or need from them." Ken said coldly surprising both the Weasleys and the Malfoys.

"And you are?" Lucius asked wondering what brat dared to talk to him like that.

"Ken Potter-Ichidouji." Ken said looking at the field, still cold tone.

"The game is about to start, Sonorus!" Ludo Bagman said since he was the head of magical games in Britain. "Ladies and gentleman… Welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The crowd roared and clapped, thousands of flags waved adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The billboard opposite of the top box was cleared of its last ad and now showed; BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" Ludo continued after much of the racket was calmed.

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought, aaah!" Arthur said as he leaned forward then he took off his glasses to clean them and put them back on. "Veela!"

"What are Veel…?" Harry was going to ask when about one hundred fey women glided on the field, they couldn't be human for they have moon-bright fair skin and their white-gold hair moved with a hidden breeze. Harry started walking towards them, so did quite a few boys, Ken didn't move he was focused on Miyako's reaction to the Veela.

"Why are they dancing?" Ken muttered as he flicked his gaze on them but went back to Miyako.

"Wow, you must love someone to not be affected by Veela." Draco said noticing Ken was not affected.

"Yeah, my girlfriend, but they said that she couldn't come up here and there was no room for me down there." Ken said without taking his gaze off of Miyako since she started hitting the boys including her brother to get them out of the daze.

Draco didn't talk anymore since his father glared at him, but Lucius knew that the second Potter brat is different than the-boy-who-lived and knew if Draco is not talked down then it is good of him to forge this alliance.

Soon the music stopped and everyone woke up from the daze. And they resented it.

"It's alright, let's give Ireland a chance." Arthur said calming down the boys.

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!" Ludo said as a green-gold comet came into the stadium.

The comet did one circuit of the stadium and then did a fantastic show revealing that Ireland brought Leprechauns.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, kindly welcome… the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you… Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Vilkov! Aaaaaand… Krum!" Ludo said as the team members in scarlet he called flew into the field ready to play. "And now, please greet… the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting… Connoly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand Lynch!" now the green clad team flew into the field ready to play. "And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

The referee opened the box that must have the balls for the game and the four balls went into the air, then he too flew up after them to watch for fouls or anything against the few rules of the sport.

"They're off! And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

This is a game that none of the students have ever seen, the speed of the players was incredible. The chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.

"Troy scores!" Bagman roared out. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

Soon the game was going by real fast, Ireland scored twice more. Then it got faster and more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves. Twice the Irish chasers had to scatter and then Bulgaria scored.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova! Oh I say!" Bagman said continuing the commentary of the game when the two seekers dived as if they saw the Snitch.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione screamed out, but only the Irish seeker crashed.

"It's time-out as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!" Bagman said as the plays stopped and a few people checked the seeker and gave him some potions.

As the Irish seeker went back to the air, his revival seemed to give his team new heart. Fifteen minutes later Ireland was ahead one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game went dirtier. Soon enough there was a foul.

"And Mostafa take the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing… excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the spectators. "And… yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

Soon enough the Veela danced again and Mostafa was entranced by them. A mediwizard went to the entranced referee and kicked him hard.

"And unless I'm mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots! Now there's something we haven't seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…" Bagman said as two Bulgarian beaters tried to talk to Mostafa about the mascots. But the referee was having none of that, and gave two blasts of his whistle. "Two penalties for Ireland! And Vilkov and Vulvhanol had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle…"

Play of the game went dirtier than a game between Gryffindor and Slytherin at the school. Dimitrov nearly knocked off Moran off her broom.

"Foul! Dimitrov skins Moran… Deliberately flying to collide there… and it's got to be another penalty… yes, there's the whistle!" Bagman said as the mascots started fighting, the Veela turning into bird creatures that was lobbing fireballs at the leprechauns.

"Now I'm glad that Miyako is watching this." Ken muttered since she kept asking if she looked better than she normally did, which he always said what he thought of her, that she was the best thing to happen to him.

"Huh?" the others asked as they thought Ken said a joke.

"Levski! Dimitrov! Moran! Troy! Mullet! Ivanova! Moran! Moran scores!" Bagman said as the game was going on, and then Krum got hit by a Bludger which most likely broke his nose.

"Look at Lynch" Harry said as Lynch went into a dive.

"What's he doing?" Ken asked since he figured Harry would know.

"He's seen the snitch! He's seen it! Look at him go!" Harry shouted the game clearly getting to him. Krum followed suit.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione screeched again.

"They're not!" Ron yelled back.

"Lynch is! He's not recovered enough from the last crash!" Ken said, noticing that Lynch was at a too steep of an angle.

And the second time for the night Lynch hit the ground, then proceeded to be stampeded on by the Veela.

"Who has the Snitch?" Charlie yelled out since everyone else was asking that same question.

"He's got it… Krum's got it… it's all over!" shouted Harry.

Then as Harry said Krum had it Krum showed the stadium that indeed he did have the Snitch. The scoreboard was flashing Bulgaria: 160, Ireland 170. The crowd didn't seem to know what just happened.

"Ireland wins!" Bagman shouted, who like the rest, was taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "Krum gets the Snitch… But Ireland wins! Good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"Why'd he catch the Snitch when his team was losing?" Ron asked even though he was cheering with the rest.

"He knew that they were never going to catch up, the Irish chasers were too good. He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all." Harry said as he too cheered for the games end.

"Let's have a really loud hand of for the gallant losers… Bulgaria!" Bagman said then his cancelled the spell of the charm for being loud.

Soon the group went to the campsite and fell asleep for the fun filled and long day that was done.

Soon all three tents were awake, by Arthur, "Get up! This is urgent!" he shouted.

"What's going on?" several people asked at the same time.

"No time, grab a jacket and get outside… quickly!" Arthur said pushing the sleepy kids outside.

By the light of the fires that hadn't been put out they could see people were fleeing to the woods. People wearing hoods were shooting off spells and jeering at the scared people. They were targeting the family that owns the land, the Roberts family.

Harry and the others ran when the crowd of hooded men came closer. They reached the forest and Ken did something that none of the others would have thought of, he climbed a tree and with his wand out but also with something else sending messages to the other chosen.

"How'd he do that?" Ron asked quietly since he didn't want to attract the attention of the trouble makers. "He didn't touch the tree much."

"Ken does that a lot." Daisuke said when they got messages as well. "He must be looking for his girlfriend."

"No, they are protecting their campsite, the fools that got to close got attacked. I think we need to get farther than this." Ken said as he climbed down the tree.

Soon they ran into Draco, who looked upset at something.

"What's going on?" Ken asked as Draco looked at them.

"Mother told me to run, why'd this happen when Ireland won?" Draco asked since he heard his father say something about doing this if the other team won.

"So your parents are in the masks?" Ron asked hoping to get Malfoy in trouble.

"Never mind that, can we continue?" Ken said surprising the others since he was cold earlier now he is normal, well, not to his friends they knew the reason.

Soon they left Draco since it seems that he didn't want to walk around Ron and his family. They did a check before heading into the area that was packed with the other campers; Harry had somehow lost his wand.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back. Hermione do you know a tracking spell?" Ken said as they started to get rowdy.

Then they saw Winky running oddly and Hermione snorted.

"House-elves get a raw deal. It's slavery, that's what it is!" Hermione started to speak.

"Remember that I asked about them? They get paid in magic, so how is it slavery?" Ken asked making Hermione look odd.

"But she couldn't run when they were trampling tents." She stated dumbfounded.

"But she could have been trying to call something while she was running." Daisuke said since he thought that was why she was running funny.

"Oh, oh dear." Hermione said before casting the charm for tracking down Harry's wand. "It's close, just over there." She pointed.

As they walked towards where the spell said that Harry's wand was there was an odd spell being cast.

"Morsmordre!" and a vast, green, glittering erupted at the site that Harry's wand was at. They looked at where the green thing went save Harry and Ken and saw a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. And with the appearance of the green spell there was screaming and fear littering the air.

"What's going on?" Harry asked trying to focus on who used his wand.

Then Ken said duck and they all hit the ground, soon they were being talked to by some ministry wizards. Mister Crouch seemed to think that they conjured up the Dark Mark, the four from Japan kept saying that they have no clue what that was. But Arthur kept a cool head and asked Hermione what happened and she said that they were looking for Harry's wand and that they were almost at the site and then a male voice said an incantation, Crouch was in disbelief at Hermione's truth.

The rest seemed to try to look for the male that Hermione said there was and found Crouch's elf. She said it wasn't her and since she had Harry's wand Crouch said that she was to be given clothes. Hermione looked upset at that.

"Don't worry, we can deal with getting her a family later." Harry said after they were led back to the campsite.

It was a while before they went back to sleep.

In the morning they took a port key back to Ottery St. Catchpole and walked to the Burrow. Molly attacked them with hugs and they saw something on the newspaper. Then they heard Arthur gloss over a few things and the ones that worked at the Ministry went to work to stop what this Rita Skeeter wrote.

The group sat down for breakfast and Harry looked for his owl.

"Did Hedwig come with a letter?" Harry asked since he told the owl that he was going to be here.

"No, why?" Molly asked making Harry look surprised.

"It just that I sent her to send a letter and she hasn't came back yet." Harry said so no one could ask him to whom he sent the letter to.

"Okay, sorry we don't have any owl post that came save your lists." Molly said handing them the lists, save her children's.

"Thank you, now we can go get our things for this year." Ken said looking at the book lists.

"But I got them already." Molly said surprising the group.

"Um, how'd you pay for ours?" Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari asked at the same time.

"I used Harry's key, since you are his half-brother's friends." Molly said not thinking, and Ron looked upset.

"Did you spend it on Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked thinking that she should have if she didn't.

"No." Molly said giving Harry an opening.

"But since you did Ken's friends you should have done mine. I will get Ron better stuff for this year. Um, what is this? It says that we need Dress Robes." Harry said giving Molly a look that says that he is not going to back down.

"Well, there is going to be a ball this year." Percy said as he walked out of the floo, "Thanks, mother, I forgot something to eat and I will bring father something as well." And with that he took two bowls of porridge through the floo.

"Did that just happen?" Ron asked not noticing that Percy grabbed something from Takeru.

"I don't really know your older brother." The Japanese said in their defense.

Soon Harry saw the dress robes and gagged when he saw Ron's and the Japanese kids' faces.

"Um, would Japanese ceremonial robes do instead of those?" Ken asked since he didn't like the English robes.

"Of course, but if you may, I will go with you." She said since she didn't know that they bought some new Kimono (this is the plural but we normally add the s to make seem plural) before they headed here.

It was a quick trip to the international floo that is in Gringotts and Ken brought them to the best store that sells the most finest and differing styles of Kimono. The Japanese students told the proprietor of the shop that they are looking at the more formal Kimono. They got measured to find the size that was perfect for their age. Harry got a Kimono since it was not like the robes of the wizarding community at all. Molly liked the odd robes but she didn't say that she did since it was too different.

A/n: Why did Molly spend the money on the Japanese kids and not on her son and Hermione? What is Percy going to do? Are the Japanese kids going to get used to the English robes? Last question might be never...


	15. Chapter 14

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter fourteen

Soon the end of summer was around the corner and Arthur got called to another place since there was trouble with someone that was a high official of the Ministry.

"Mother, since I found a good place to stay I thought that I should give some help by buying some groceries." Percy said handing Molly a brown bag filled with things found at a store.

"Thank you Percy, I said that you could continue to live here." Molly said as Percy shook his head.

"Sorry, I would like some true privacy and not be subject of the twin's pranks. But I will visit as soon as I can. Please use the flavor extracts that I found, they are supposed to add the flavor instead of wasting time with infusing the flavors." Percy said and Molly pulled out a brown bottle of Vanilla Extract and she smiled since vanilla is expensive, now she can save the vanilla for potions only.

"Thank you Percy, stay for dinner since we only have four days left of summer. Then you can go to your new home." Molly said since she was fixing dinner and she used the bottle that he just gave her.

"Thank you mother, I think I will." Percy said then he walked to where Ken was studying the books they have for this year. "I took your advice and found a better job, the job is paying for the language course." And then he walked to pack his stuff.

"Good, now I wonder which language he is learning." Ken muttered still looking at the book since Percy didn't seem to want anyone to know that he is going to another county.

Dinner was quiet save the little talk that was normal, until they started to grow animal parts, most of the Weasleys were dog parted, while Ken was odd, he had a cat's tail and wolf ears on top of his head, Arthur and Molly didn't have the animal ears, Fred didn't have the ears but his twin did have ears. Percy still had ears, when he asked the blond boy if there were any Japanese prank potions and this potion was found and it was easy to brew. The potion gave people tails and ears of the animals that deals with their personalities but the ears only show up if they were still 'pure of body'.

"What is going on? Fred, George, what did you do?" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"We didn't do this!" the twins said as one since they really was telling the truth.

Then Percy left the Burrow and they left to go to the train, the prank potion wore off by the time they had to go. They took taxis and barely made it on time.

The group sat down and there was something that was going to happen at the school this year hopefully nothing happens. Ken and Daisuke sat like they did for the end of the year ride with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, while the others sit in the next cabin.

Malfoy came up to their train cabin for the first time without Crabbe and Goyle, as if he remembered his talk with Ken from the year before.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Harry asked wondering why Draco was there.

"I was wondering about Japanese Magical Traditions." Draco asked smugly, he didn't flaunt about the tournament since he did remember the talk from Ken.

"Look them up in a book." Hermione said then Ken said, "Why don't you talk with Takeru Ishida? He's in Ravenclaw and his older brother is in a Japanese Magical School. He should be in the next cabin."

"Thank you, I will take your advice." Draco said and then he left the cabin.

"Wow, you got rid of him quickly and without him insulting anybody." Ron said amazed at how Ken talked him away.

"Since there are no books on our traditions that can be translated without losing the heart of them, I sent him to the one that could tell him what he wants to learn without being rude. I could have started talking about the customs but I know that you do not like him." Ken said calmly.

"Ah, time to get into our robes." Hermione said as she left to find a place for her to change.

For the first time Ken went to the carriages and was stunned to see what was tethered to them.

"What are those horses?" Ken asked to Harry looking spooked.

"I don't know. I see a shadow of something that is there. Hey, Hermione, do you know what could be invisible save to a few?" Harry asked after thinking since only four people can fit in a carriage.

"No, but we can ask Hagrid on Saturday. He knows lots about magical creatures and this seems to be a case of that." Hermione said since she doesn't see what is pulling the carriage.

"Why do you think something is pulling the carriages?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Because there is, it looks like an emaciated horse with wings and fangs." Ken said doing a quick look at the horse thing that was pulling the carriages to the castle.

Soon they were at the castle and was pelted by Peeves the poltergeist. They walked to the tables and waited for the sorting to begin.

And it did, and then they were eating, though they did learn that Hogwarts has house elves. When they finished eating Dumbledore got up to do his welcoming speech.

"Now that we are fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all bellow third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch cup will not take place this year." Dumbledore stated then there was a huge uproar from the last statement. "Hold on, before you go and riot. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much or the teachers' time and energy… but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…" then the doors to the great hall opened with great force, and a grizzled old man walked towards the head table. One could hear that one of the man's legs was a peg leg since it thumped loudly on the stone floor and one could see that one of his eyes was no longer real but instead of a normal glass eye, one that doesn't move on its own, this one seemed to roam around in the socket and moved the entire three hundred and sixty degrees as if it was scanning the room. As soon as the man sat down Dumbledore went on speaking. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." No one clapped, save Dumbledore and Hagrid, Malfoy looked in horror since this man hates anyone that is or was dealing with Death Eaters and his father was a Death Eater. "As I was saying before Professor Moody walked in, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" Fred Weasley yelled out and it broke all tension in the hall.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, though I did hear a good one over the summer." Dumbledore said then McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, "Not the best time. Well some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities… until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-list of contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. And impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.

Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age limit on contenders this year. Only those that are of age will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below six and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime."

The whole student body moved to their dorms while thinking of ways to be in the tournament save Harry and Hermione since they heard the words death toll.

Classes went well until the post came that had a Daily Prophet and Malfoy was reading it aloud for amusement, Ken heard this and shook his head since they were going to their next classes soon since it was after lunch. But Ron became angry since the article that Draco was reading was about the incident that happened near the end of summer. Moody was there watching the scene and when Draco and Ron started to fight he stopped by transfiguring Draco into a ferret. Ken went wide eyed since there were no other teachers around and Moody started to bounce Draco.

"Stop! Professors hand out detentions instead of this!" Ken said stepping in front of the transfigured boy, wondering why no one else tried to stop this.

"Okay boy, step aside so that I can turn him back." Moody growled out, angry that he couldn't do much to Lucius's brat.

"Thank you, Potter, for stopping him." Draco said to Ken after he was turned human again and ran off to his class.

"Why'd you stop Moody? It was turning out to be fun watching Draco the bouncing ferret." Ron asked with a frown.

"Why! That was wrong, what would you do if it was you that was turned into the bouncing ferret? I can't stand any cruelty! You… you… _monster_!" Ken said before going down to the dungeons for potions.

"Ron, Ken is right. Professor Moody was slightly cruel and what you just said was even crueler." Harry said leaving Ron so he could head to his next class.

Severus saw Ken rush into his classroom five minutes before class was to start, he wondered what happened.

"Potter-Ichidouji, what is wrong?" Severus asked calmly.

"_Weasley, the one that is friends with Harry, he is cruel and mean. Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret and I stopped him, Weasley asked me why I had stopped it. I can't stand cruelty. And I still can't do that spell for Patronus yet in case if dementors come back because of last year._" Ken said rushing out what just happened and the one thing that he is still having trouble with.

"You've slipped back into Japanese, and I could keep with your Patronus lessons since it seems that you don't like Moody." Severus said then as Ken calmed the rest of the class entered.

A/n: yes Ken does slip into Japanese, it was shown in the Subbed version that he does when surprised or I'm guessing in shock. So who do you think the champions will be?


	16. Chapter 15

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter fifteen

The first free day they went to Hagrid's home since he does know about creatures and Ken was going nuts since he seemed to have left one of his notebooks somewhere. Ken was tempted to ask but with the fragile peace with Ron would be broken since it might sound as if he was accusing them of stealing.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Harry asked since he saw Ken look for something.

"I seemed to have misplaced one of my notebooks, err, more of a journal." Ken said nervously since it isn't.

"You mean this? I found it lying around the common room and I thought it was something else." Hermione said handing Ken back his notebook.

"Did you read it?" Ken asked even though he wrote in it in Japanese.

"Just to find out whose it was." Hermione said then sighed, "Even with my books on reading and speaking Japanese I couldn't figure it out. But since there was two Japanese speaking people in our common room I figured out that if it was important that one of you would look and ask around."

"Good, it has a lot in it." Ken said as they reached Hagrid's door.

"Hey Hagrid!" Ron said as soon as he saw the big man with slight burns from his Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"Hey, you guys. Why're you here?" Hagrid asked since he hasn't yet sent an invitation.

"Since you know about magical creatures we thought to ask you about the invisible horse creatures pulling the carriages, since Ken can see them." Hermione stated since she is the bookworm of the golden trio.

"He can see Thestrals?" Hagrid asked loudly.

"Thestrals? So why can I see them?" Ken asked as Ron was scared.

"Thestrals are unlucky!" Ron choked out.

"Only people that have seen others die can see a thestral, but who'd you see die Ken to see them at a young age?" Hagrid asked gently since this boy went to help him even if he didn't know him.

"Uh," Ken started and then bit his lip in a nervous gesture.

"It's okay Ken if you don't want to say why." Harry said as soon as he saw the nervous gesture.

"Uh, my other brother… the one I grew up with… I was nine… lots of blood coming out of him… because of a car… and…" Ken said just barely loud enough to be heard, seeming to relive the death of Osamu.

"Ken, it's ok. Sorry that you to tell us this you didn't have to tell you know." Harry said bringing Ken back from his thoughts.

"Sorry, that's odd, you say that Harry is your brother and now you say you have a dead brother." Ron said since he thinks Ken is saying that he is but not.

"Ron, his mother might have had another child." Hermione said getting angry at Ron's refusal to even think that Ken might be Harry's half-brother.

"Um, Mama and Papa are married. Osamu was their only full child. I was the one that brought them back when they were about to divorce." Ken said with a sigh.

"Osamu?" Ron asked as if he was going to say something disparaging.

"It means discipline or study, like mine means intelligent. Ichidouji means first temple." Ken said to forestall any remarks on his brother's name.

"Neat, your name states that you should have been Ravenclaw." Ron said with a grin.

"Oh, but I'm in Gryffindor and I have problems with too much studying, last time I spent studying for days on end I had a personality shift towards Osamu's and was mean. It took my friends to teach me how to have fun again." Ken said remembering when he fully became friends with the others.

"Okay, you're in the right house." Hagrid said with a grin.

"Thank you for telling us about the name of the horse creatures." Hermione said since she did pick out a few words in Ken's so called journal. Osamu was mentioned as well as Harry but she barely understood what was written.

After that Ken left to go to Severus's Office since that was where the Patronus lesson would be at. Ken knocked and was let in Severus had a suitcase that wiggled on his desk.

"So can you show me how far you are in calling your Patronus?" Severus asked Ken who nodded.

"I can, Expecto Patronum!" Ken said as a silver fog that shows that it will be tall.

"That's close to being a full corporal Patronus. A few more times casting it and you will be done with this charm." Severus said surprised at the size of the cloud.

"Thank you Professor." Ken said smiling a little.

"Do you want to try it with the boggart?" Severus asked as Ken focused on the suitcase.

"Yes." Ken said simply.

"On three." Severus said and then opened the suitcase but instead of a dementor it was a boy about ten with the same hair as Ken with glasses laying down looking like he was in a terrible accident. Ken started shaking badly. "Ken, say Riddikulus. That is the charm for boggarts."

"Ri… Riddikulus!" Ken said as the boggart made a loud crack and changed into Wormmon when he was dying. "What else do I do?"

"Make it look funny." Severus said wondering about the first form the boggart took, but understood the second since it was the boy's familiar.

"Ah, Riddikulus!" Ken said but instead of turning funny it changed to Kaiser's form and Ken did the spell again putting just hatched baby Digimon covering the Kaiser and in his left hand holding Leafmon and in his right hand a baby bottle. Ken started laughing at the scene, since he used a memory of Primary Village when he heard the crying of the babies and got covered by all the babies. Elecmon was not happy until Ken proved that he wasn't the Kaiser anymore.

"You got down another spell rather than perfecting the one that we are here for." Severus said after putting the boggart back into the suitcase.

"Harry was the one that made the boggart into a dementor. I never went before the boggart until now." Ken said looking at the floor.

"Well, focus on how the dementor affects you and it should turn into the dementor for you to finish your Patronus." Severus said then sighed knowing that it might not help the boy but also said, "We need to figure out your boggart, and why it chose those images."

"After I do the Patronus?" Ken asked timidly.

"Yes, after the Patronus." Severus said with a sigh, the boy didn't really want to talk about it.

Severus opened the suitcase it finally turned into a dementor then Ken focusing on something that made him happy and his mind thought of Miyako.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ken said still thinking of Miyako and what she was doing during the world cup. The silver mist turned into Stingmon, but still silver and see through.

"Good. You have it. But what is it?" Severus asked as he saw the giant bipedal bug-man with overlarge hands and dragonfly wings.

"Wow, its Wormmon's adult stage." Ken said before it disappeared.

"Adult stage?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wormmon is in… his larval form." Ken said since that is what humans call the child stage of bugs.

"Now about your boggart?" Severus said since Ken said that he will talk about it after the lesson.

"The first was my other older brother named Osamu, he was hit by a car… I… I was nine. The second was my fear of Wormmon dying, and the third I really don't want to talk about." Ken said looking at the professor.

"Fine, but if you want to talk about it you can come here or talk to McGonagall." Severus said then dismissed Ken and went to the fire to talk to Minerva McGonagall.

Then Harry got the letter back from Sirius and fearing for the man sent a letter back stating that the pain was just part of the dream.

Then time went by fast since they just went to class and visited Hagrid every so often, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to Hogsmeade when they had a weekend that allowed them to. Soon it was time for the other schools to come and get ready for the tournament.

October thirtieth was the date that the two schools are arriving and all students had to be in front of the castle to await their arrival. McGonagall was telling others to look their best and the four that are from Japan wished that they could have been in their Kimono instead of the robes and silly looking hats.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore said from where he was, with the teachers behind all the students.

"Where?" Asked many students looking everywhere.

"There." A sixth year said pointing at the spot where the delegation was coming from, which was over the forest.

It was large, bigger than several broomsticks was hurtling across the deep blue sky towards the castle, growing larger every second.

"It's a dragon!" a first year girl screamed.

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house." Dennis Creevey said, but he was wrong as well but he was close.

A powder blue, horse-drawn carriage the size of a two story house, with elephant sized palomino winged horses, which landed in front of the group and a boy who was the driver dealt with footman's duty as well. The woman that walked out first was about the same height as Hagrid, but was rather lovely. Then several students came out hoping that their headmistress will take brunt of the attention. They were shivering for they were wearing fine silk with shawls and scarves covering their hair, no cloaks, and looking at the castle with apprehension.

"My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said after kissing her hand.

"Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope I find you well?" Madame Maxine said in a deep voice, think opera singer.

"In excellent form, I thank you." Dumbledore said in answer.

"My pupils," she said waving her hand towards the shivering students. Then she noted that four students of Hogwarts was already looking towards them, and then looked back at her.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxine asked obviously feeling the chill.

"He should be here any moment. Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?" Dumbledore asked thinking that she would stay outside like he is.

"Warm up, I think." Madame Maxine said then looked to her horses. "But ze 'orses…"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other… er… charges." Dumbledore said without any inflection of what he thought.

"My steeds require… er… forceful 'andling. Zey are very strong…" Madame Maxine said as if she thought that the teacher would not be strong enough for them.

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job." Dumbledore said smiling as if he thought her doubt was funny.

"Very well, will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?" Madame Maxine said bowing slighty.

"It will be attended to." Dumbledore said also bowing.

"Come," she said to her students and the Hogwarts students split so that she and her students could pass to the castle.

"How big do you think Dumstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnigan asked Harry and Ron leaning around Lavender and Parvati.

"Well, if they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them. That's if he hasn't been attacked by his Skrewts. Wonder what's up with them?" Harry said since McGonagall told them to quiet down.

"Maybe they've escaped." Ron said hopefully.

"Oh, don't say that, imagine that lot loose on the grounds." Hermione said shuddering at the evil thought. The others shivered at the thought and wished Ron hadn't said that.

Then there was a sound of an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along a riverbed.

"The lake, look at the lake!" Lee Jordan said pointing at the lake.

The lake that was normally smooth was no longer since there was bubbles were forming on the surface of the center of lake. Then a whirlpool formed as if a giant plug was pulled, then a mast of a ship started to rise slowly out the whirlpool. And then the rest of the ship rose out of the whirlpool, it was a skeletal look to it with ghost lights floating near the portholes. It moved swiftly towards the bank closest to the castle and dropped anchor then the gangplank hit the bank, then the people disembarked from the ship. They looked like grown Crabbe and Goyle, but that was due to what they were wearing fur and then there was one that was wearing sleek silver fur much like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" He called out heartily with a fruity, unctuous voice as he walked closer. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"Dear old Hogwarts." Karkaroff said looking at the castle smiled but it was cold, Ken shivered at the sight of the man. "How good it is to be here, how good… Victor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…" has he beckoned forward one of his students. As the older teen passed they realized who was the student is, Victor Krum the star seeker of Bulgaria.

"I don't mind but it is time for my students to have dinner, would you call your students to join us." Dumbledore said amiably.

"Ah, that is just as well." Karkaroff said then the delegation of Durmstrang and the Hogwarts students went inside.

Dinner was with different foods from where the other schools are from, with some guesswork with Durmstrang. There they learned that the impartial judge is a goblet called the Goblet of Fire, all three schools put in their names in for the glory though the age line did keep those that were not of age, seventeen, away from the goblet.

Then night came and the visiting schools slept in the carriage and ship respectively. In the morning the day went normal for those that have been at the school, as if this was of no importance.

Soon it was the time of the Halloween Feast and when the champions were selected. The Goblet of Fire glowed brightly and Dumbledore waved his wand and the lights went out save those that were in the carved pumpkins and the flames in the goblet went red instead of the soft blue white and a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of the flames. Dumbledore picked it up and read it, by the goblet's blue white fire it changed back after it spit out the name.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Victor Krum." Dumbledore said in a clear, strong voice so that it could be heard by everyone in the Great Hall.

A storm of applause was heard for the Quidditch star, Victor Krum walked to the door next to the head table.

"Bravo, Victor!" boomed out Karkaroff being heard over the applause, "knew you had it in you."

The goblet's flames went red again and the next name was spit out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said again and the Beauxbatons group started to look upset. The veela looking girl walked with grace to the door and disappeared as well.

Then the goblet spit out another name and the third and last name.

"And our Champion for Hogwarts will be Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said with a smile and Cedric followed the path to where the other champions went, Hufflepuff went wild when they heard that one of their own gets the honor. "Exellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real…" but then the goblet's fire turned red and out came another name, "Harry Potter," Dumbledore was not sounding happy about this.

Harry would not get up, he was in shock. Ken looked afraid as well, something was terribly wrong.

"Harry, could I use Hedwig?" Ken asked as he wrote a note out.

"Yeah," Harry said to his half-brother, and then loudly, "I did not put my name in the goblet, I am not of age."

"Harry Potter, go to the other champions." Dumbledore said looking at Harry.

"I am not the Hogwarts champion, Cedric is. So how am I a champion?" Harry said loudly denying that he put his name in, now the other houses don't have much to make into rumor.

"You must your name came out of the goblet, there is a contract formed then and there. You have to compete or you will lose your magic." Mr. Crouch said surprising everyone.

"But I didn't ask to be in this tournament. I didn't when I heard about the death toll." Harry said since he really didn't want to be in the tournament and he still hasn't gotten up.

"You have no choice. Go to the other champions now or lose your magic." Mr. Crouch said angrily.

"I don't want to lose my magic." Harry said quietly and went to where the champions went.

A/n: Where you expecting this? Maybe, but why is Ken wanting to use Hedwig? Is anything going to go right for Ken and Harry?


	17. Chapter 16

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter sixteen

When Harry went into the room he saw them sitting near a fireplace and was stunned to see how tall they were. Fleur turned and saw him standing there near the doorway.

"What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" Fleur asked thinking that Harry was a messenger.

"No, someone put my name into the goblet and I am going to have to compete. I didn't want to be in this tournament. I was eager to watch it." Harry said forlornly and the three older champions thought that it was a joke until Cedric thought about Harry's first three years.

"Someone wants you in this tournament eh?" Cedric asked Harry without suspicion.

"Yes," Harry said simply and then Ludo Bagman walked in and was ecstatic that Harry was in the tournament.

"'E cannot compete. 'E is too young." Fleur said trying to get Harry out of the tournament since she heard the boy said that he didn't want to be in the tournament.

"I agree," Krum said in a thick accent from his native tongue, Bulgarian.

"But he has too as well as you, as his name came out of the goblet… in the rules if your name comes out of the goblet you have to or you lose your magic. Harry here didn't move until he was told that he would lose his magic." Bagman said still cheerful which was a little freaky.

The door opened and the headmasters of the three schools as well as Mr. Crouch, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape walked into the room. The Hall was now buzzing and when the door shut none of the champions heard the Hall anymore.

"What is this? You cannot make Harry Potter compete. He is not of age or had his OWLs yet." McGonagall said to the two Ministry personal.

"He has too or he loses his magic, it is a magic contract. But he is of age. He is the last of the full-blood line, and he has been head of the Potter house when his younger half-brother was found. This is common news in the Ministry." Mr. Crouch said much to Harry's amazement and Dumbledore's dismay.

"I am not seventeen. I shouldn't be in this tournament. I never put my name in it, or asked anyone to put my name for this blasted bloody tournament! I want out." Harry said to the other headmasters' surprise.

"If 'e doesn't want to be in zey tournament 'e should be let out since of intent." Madam Maxine said looking at the young boy then to the two officials.

"The Goblet of Fire thinks if your name is put in then the intent was to be in the tournament. So Harry is stuck, but since he isn't at the same level as the others, Bagman you figure out a way to even this." Mr. Crouch said as if this is Bagman's fault.

"Well, he will need books up to seventh so that he could try the spells that he could use. And a training room for all the champions, but he gets his the week before the others since they have had more schooling than he that should be fair." Ludo Bagman said, well it sounds fair.

"He shouldn't be in the tournament to begin with." Severus said with a slight growl.

"I think we should put our students' names in until we have two as well. But that is fair for the youngest." Karkaroff said looking at Dumbledore since he has two champions.

"But, that is…. Impossible right now. The goblet went out. It won't reignite until the next tournament." Bagman said with fear.

"Then we will not be in the next tournament." Karkaroff said with malice.

"Well now isn't this a little convenient? A binding magical contract that makes the person whose name comes out of a magical device that has to compete in a tournament." Moody said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, and I don't want to be in this tournament. But since I have no want to lose my magic over someone thinking that I might have wanted to be in it." Harry said surprising the defense teacher.

"So you think that this is a ploy for you to gain more fame?" Moody asked in his gruff manor.

"I don't need fame, I never wanted my parents to die and gain a scar for it. I don't want to have my half-brother to bury me because of how high the death toll this bloody tournament is famous for. I looked it up with Hermione wondering who the past winners were and we saw that one fourth of the past champions died. Now there are four champions, going by the past one of us will fail and die…" Harry said scaring the older champions a bit.

"Harry, calm down. We made sure that there are fewer chances for death to happen. We will find out how your name came out of the goblet." Dumbledore said trying to calm down the champions and surprisingly failing.

"Now that this has been dealt with, the instructions that was to be done when we came in. The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. The first task will be held on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempt from end of year exams." Mr. Crouch explained with little room for questions.

"For Harry, you will gain your training room tomorrow and the week after that the others will as well. Harry will be getting his books by owl post by Wednesday at the most." Bagman finished so that everyone knew of the agreement.

Back with Ken during this talk…

"Thanks Daisuke for loaning me your quill." Ken said quietly as he wrote fast and neat in Japanese.

"What are you writing about? The tournament?" Daisuke asked quietly while curious about what Ken is doing.

"No, our other project." Ken said quietly still writing.

"Oh and when you asked your brother about his owl you were asking so you can send the note?" Daisuke asked quietly since they didn't want the others to hear.

"Yes, I'm done. Here's your quill." Ken said handing back the pen that in the non-magical world would never be used.

"You're going now?" Daisuke asked as Ken nodded and the two slipped away from the people that think Harry must have done something to get his name into the goblet but there was quite a few that think Harry didn't put his name or asked someone to do it for him, but those are a minority.

Hedwig hooted softly as she noted that the brother of her wizard walked up with a letter to be mailed. She liked this kind boy, so like her wizard.

"Hedwig, I put the address in both Japanese and English. Koushiro lives in an apartment like I do, but it is smaller. Don't tire yourself out trying to get there fast." Ken said, remembering that Harry said that his owl is smarter than the average owl. The snowy owl hooted grabbed the note in her beak and took off into the night.

"Okay, we have to get to our dorm room, and wait for your brother." Daisuke said trying to be there for his friend.

"Yeah, something tells me that there will be a party and Harry is not going to like it." Ken said then they walked to the Gryffindor common room.

And Ken was right there was a party and when Harry walked in he didn't like it. He kept telling everyone that he didn't put his name in and that someone else did. Then after an hour of this Harry went to bed. Ken looked down and walked towards his own dorm since he was hoping that his note would give his brother a chance to train and gain a Digimon. Now who else to take…

In Japan…

Koushiro got the note from the impatient snowy owl and when he read it was surprised to see Ken afraid. The note states this fact. So he got the project out and placed it in a box put down that Ken is the recipient and gave it to the owl that took off before Koushiro could lighten the box.

England…

Harry worked in the training room given to him by Professor Dumbledore, he brought his half-brother to help him as well as Hermione and Harry worked hard on the spells he already knew. He had a feeling that he needed to master the charms and spells that he already knew for the first task. He couldn't wait for the textbooks that are for later years and he knew Hermione was slightly jealous about that fact. Ken was a surprise, when they heard that he was the team captain for football (soccer) and that with his ability to get his team to the best skilled level for their age. Ken was making sure that the two older in this team was at the best fitness and able to do much more than they did from the year before.

"Are you sure that he might need the ability to dodge?" Hermione asked Ken, not to be rude but wondering why Ken was so sure.

"Well, he might have to duel someone. Nii-san has the ability to time things from what you told me when you were going to help me last year. That and dodging will help him when quidditch is played. And finding out that a supposedly dead person is after him isn't it best to train early?" Ken explained and then tossed another transfigured dodge ball at Harry.

"I think Ken might be right. Well about when Voldemort tries to kill me again I will need to be able to dodge spells and fling spells when I am moving." Harry said while ducking the ball and he turned it into a squishy ball.

"I wonder with the other schools here if the train will be able to go home over the Christmas break?" Ken asked using the levitation charm on the dodge balls and flinging them at Harry. "Hermione please help with the balls."

"Why do you keep calling Harry 'Nii-san'?" Hermione asked throwing a ball nowhere near Harry.

"It means older brother. It's a habit." Ken said somewhat appalled that he did it again it seems that he keeps slipping back to Japanese.

"Oh, from when you are in Japan." Hermione said getting that Ken is comfortable with Harry and her, but when she wasn't paying attention on where she was throwing the balls nearly hitting Harry but he dodged it.

"I think that's enough for now, I'm going to work on spellwork." Harry said a little out of breath.

"That's two minutes longer than yesterday." Ken said looking at his black odd looking watch, the Digivice D-3.

At dinner Hedwig dropped a box next to Ken and then hopped to Harry and nibbled his ear and flew to the owlery.

"What's in the box?" Harry asked curiously since Ken only got a box on his birthday and on Valentine's Day.

"Something special." Ken said placing the box to the side and not opening it.

Ron being the jealous brat that he is stopped being friends with Harry because Harry was in the tournament and he wasn't. So Ron no longer sat near the group and was with the group that thinks Harry put his name in.

"So have you thought about the ones to see your project?" Daisuke asked Ken and Ken nodded, making the two older students wonder what Ken's project is.

After dinner Ken and Daisuke slipped into an unused corridor and opened the box and pulled out a grey laptop. They opened it and turned it on. The laptop scrolled the programming and went straight to the Digi-port screen glowing green, for it is open at the time.

"Well it works, how about Saturday we go in with the ones that my D3 reacted to?" Ken asked his friend.

"Saturday sounds fine but shouldn't we test it first and I think we should limit who should go, like two or three Hogwarts students. I don't want to get into trouble with Qinglongmon." Daisuke said reminding Ken about that the laptop hasn't been tested yet and what Qinglongmon said about keeping the Digital World secret a little while longer.

"Why are you the one who remembers that? I normally remember those facts better. Could the Dark Seed be finally dying?" Ken asked wondering about his lapse in judgment.

"No. You are worried about your brother, and it is making you lose focus." Daisuke said amiably.

"Testing our project sounds good right now. One of us is going to stay to make sure that it doesn't crash. I guess that is me." Ken said going to the side so Daisuke could open the gate and enter and exit the Digital World as a test.

"Digi-port open!" Daisuke said as he pointed his D-3 at the screen and with a flash of light he was gone from the room without a trace, then after five minutes the screen lit up and Daisuke was on the floor. "Tentomon said something."

"So that is what took so long." Ken said helping his friend up.

"Yeah, he said that Picclomon is going to help us. Gennai set up that on Sundays after lunch we go in until a half hour before dinner we come back here, we train for twelve weeks. But we have to bring a port to Picclomon's home." Daisuke said rehashing what Tentomon told him.

"Well we know it works and I think that whomever we choose should be given a chance to get their Digimon before we train with Picclomon." Ken said looking at the laptop still on the Digi-port screen. He turned it off and hid it.

Over the remaining week Ken thought about whom to take with Harry. Hermione seemed to be good around some new things she didn't freak with Wormmon. Now for the last… Hikari stopped some Ravenclaw students from stealing from a girl one year higher than they are, but that was because of Tailmon telling her that. No, someone that is not that bullied. What about… that was it! He figured out the last person, now to get the person to where the laptop is.

Saturday came and the school was none the wiser about what is going to happen, save one odd person. This odd person saw that something was about to happen that is supposed to happen, the person was glad that this is going to happen.

"So you think that doing this is going to help with the tournament? Now thanks to you and what you said about reporters was right. How did you know about them?" Harry asked as Ken led him down an unused corridor in the south part of the castle.

"Well, in Japan… I'm famous for how smart I am. I'm a genius and I had to do several interviews thanks to my previous principal." Ken said with a sigh.

"And none of them used a quill that spits out junk." Harry said growling about Rita Skeeter and her interview from the day before.

"Ah, but television could be just as worse. That junk she wrote was not as bad as some of the stuff that happened when I returned after I disappeared for two months. Well, I'm finally going to tell you stuff that only my friends know about." Ken said surprising Harry when he slipped a pendant over Harry's head.

"What's this all about and why now are you going to talk to me about your past?" Harry asked voice getting louder as he worried about what is going to be for the first task, they still haven't mentioned any clues to what it is.

"Well, remember that box I got earlier this week? My past isn't very good. It was the reason that the dementors affected me so bad that I was reacting to it before they got close." Ken said giving Harry a shushing motion.

"Okay I guess you could learn mine as well." Harry said quietly, Daisuke had Hermione already there with Takeru and Hikari, and the four Digimon that are in the castle.

"The last person isn't here yet? I know that I put down a time to be here." Ken said as he saw his friends and the grey laptop still in its closed state.

"What is this all about?" Hermione asked seeing the laptop and wondered why it was in Hogwarts, didn't they say that most technology will not work around magic.

"Oh, just something that is going to be explained." Takeru said surprising the group. Ken set up the laptop and then another entered the room that the group was in.

"Why did I get a note stating to be here?" Draco Malfoy asked wondering what was going on.

"Just give us a moment. We are still setting up what we are doing." Ken said as the laptop did what it did during the test run. "Ah, finished… alright I hope that it works." Ken pointed his D-3 at the screen and without a word the seven humans plus four Digimon was gone from the room in a flash of light.

When the three looked around and saw that they were in a grasslands area with an odd looking forest and a river nearby they turned to the four Japanese kids to yell at them when three Digimon holding the same devices that the four Japanese kids had come towards them. They looked at the three odd looking creatures and thought that the four's familiars must have came from this location.

"Hurray, hurray you finally came!" the three creatures exclaimed in joy surprising the British magicals.

"You can talk?" the three said at the same time in wonder.

"Yes, that is because we are Digimon, Digital Monsters!" the three creatures said just as they jumped at their new partners.

Harry got a green dragon thing that only had two stubby wings and two horns like a oriental dragon would have, and the body tapered off to a fuzzy tail, it's purple eyes looked gentle and then said its name, "I'm Bebydomon, nice to meet you." in a male voice.

Hermione got a yellow creature that has stubby arms and legs, bright green eyes, two ears that have a purple tinge at the tips and is swimming in the air. It kind of looks snakish… in a clear male voice said, "I'm Kyokyomon, and I'm glad that we met."

Draco got a chick of a bird that he has no clue on. On its back it has a sword, most likely a knife, still has a bit of its shell covering its body stubby wings trying to keep it stable, cute little duck feet, a chickens beak, beady eyes that has huge eyebrows, and a hair tuft in a ponytail. In a clearly male voice, "I'm Hyokomon, an honor to finally be with you."

"That was fast. It took Daisuke a bit to get his Digimon." Takeru said as he three Digimon handed their chosen children their Digivices.

"I guess we talk about our experiences here, and then tell them why we did this." Ken said looking at the scene as the Digimon now starting to settle.

"I think that is a great idea Ken-Chan!" Wormmon said startling Harry and Hermione, and then as Wormmon looked at them, "Most Digimon can talk. You have to watch out for the ones that can't talk. Though there are dangerous ones that can."

"Harry, I told you that I was going to tell you my past and I can see that the pendants that has the translation potion is working." Ken said looking apprehensive. Daisuke gave Hermione hers and Draco got his with his note. Ken had them made so that when the time is right to give his brother and friends them but Ron broke away and Ken thought about giving the one for Ron to the third person instead.

"For what language?" Harry asked as Bebydomon floated near his head and was looking at the human that is his partner in earnest.

"Japanese, that way we could talk without having to think of the right words." Ken said and then took them to a place that they could sit down, "Okay the story begins with Takeru and Hikari six years ago."

"On August first, seven years ago, I came to the digital world for the first time. We are on the digital world, that's why we used the laptop, it's a portable gateway. There are real gateways all over the world but there has to be a disturbance for them to open." Takeru began but Draco interrupted, "What's a laptop?"

"It's the thing that Ken was messing with, a laptop is a portable computer that the non-magicals use to store information, gather information, and play games on. Back to the story… Hikari had a cold so she couldn't go to camp. But her brother Taichi, Yamato-nii-san, Mimi, Jou, Koushiro, Sora, and I was at the same place at the same time, when a snow storm hit and we got sucked through the gateway. I met Patamon for the first time but he was a Tokomon at the time we met. Then after our first encounter of a feral Digimon he evolved to his child form. Then we battled Digimon that was being controlled by Dark Gears, and then we found the one doing the damages… Patamon evolved to his adult form, Angemon and fought Devimon… both got deleted but Patamon turned to an egg in front of me." Takeru said looking at his Digimon with a sad smile.

"Now I know why you freaked out then. That hurt you know." Ken said with a sigh, Harry looked at his half-brother wondering why Ken said that.

"Then we met Gennai, and went to get our items called tags and crests to allow our Digimon to evolve again. There we battled Etamon first. He lasted up to when Taichi's Digimon evolved to his perfect form and was sucked into a vortex, and then we broke up trying to find Taichi." Takeru said when Hikari started to talk, he stopped.

"Taichi went back to our world going by the gateway above our hometown. He came home and fed me, and he couldn't cook before. Then he went back to the digital world to help his friends and I was wishing that I could go, but that's for later." Hikari said then looking at Ken who was surprised at this fact.

"Well, Taichi found me. I had a fight with Tokomon because of a Digimon named Picodevimon. That Digimon tried to give me Mushrooms of Forgetfulness. And Tokomon evolved back to Patamon and beat Picodevimon. Then we started looking for the others. And when we did the next true enemy came out, Vamdemon, he wanted to take control of both worlds. That's when we found another gate, and we went back to our world, to look for the eighth chosen child." Takeru said and Daisuke spoke next, "I was captured by a ghost Digimon called Bakemon, during the search of Vamdemon's. But I wasn't."

"I gave myself up to help Tailmon, we have the oddest partnership. She was under Vamdemon's control, and when we defeated Vamdemon the first time we thought we were done and everyone that was captured would be free." Hikari said then looked at Daisuke, "What was Vamdemon using to keep you in a state of sleep Daisuke?"

"I can't remember, I was asleep I think." Daisuke said wishing that he was able to fight it like he did during the final battle with that Digimon.

"He evolved again when he was deleting. He turned into Venomvamdemon, and with using a digital prophesy we beat him again and the sky had rifts, we could see the digital world we went back to fix it." Takeru said some more.

"I remember that, I was out of the mansion and was wondering what spell did that." Draco said and then looked at Hyokomon who looked happy at that.

"I saw that as well, I was coming home from the library. I saw something come from the rift and go back." Hermione said in wonder that she was stunned by that sighting, Kyokyomon landed on her head and was looking happy that fate worked out.

"I said something about it and since Dudley had said something as well… that can wait." Harry said since he didn't want Draco to know his childhood. Bebydomon looked worried for his partner.

"Well, then our hardest fights with the Digimon calling themselves the Dark Masters. They were the ones that made the digital world visible and then they made a mountain from the data of the world and defeating the Dark Master of that part freed that part. We almost didn't win. Yamato was for a while fighting for the Dark Masters." Takeru said, Ken looked relieved for a bit and then looked upset that he was relieved that he wasn't the only one that did bad things.

"But we did, then we battled the one that was controlling the Dark Masters, Apocalymon. We won by doing something that he wasn't expecting. We used our crests power to box him in and deleted him. And we came home heroes of the digital world." Hikari said with a smile. "Then we had some problems with an evil Digimon that wanted to launch nuclear weapon at Japan during the summer after we beat Apocalymon, we battled it but Taichi and Yamato's Digimon were the only ones to beat it by merging together."

"I actually remember that. I sent emails to help." Ken said surprising the other three.

"You helped as well," Hikari said then, "Before my going to the digital world as well." Ken said with a sigh.

"Ah, those emails slowed down the evil Digimon and they deleted it." Hikari finished.

"Now my turn." Ken said sadly, "Now I still cannot remember everything, but with the pieces I do have this is what happened. The year after that incident Osamu and I were studying in his room and my Digivice came out of the computer. My other half-brother thought it was his but when he left the room I took it and was sucked through the computer. Then it goes fuzzy, I do know that I was with another boy that had a different Digivice, we battled a Digimon called Millenniumon. When we defeated it, I knocked the other boy out of the way and was hit with something called a Dark Seed. That's what made the scar on my neck. Wormmon tells me that I was sick for three weeks but when I came out of the digital world it was a second after I left. Osamu was angry with me and hit me, I got angry at him, because my neck hurt a lot worse after that. The next day he was hit by a car, right in front of me, he bled to death. Then the next time I came to the digital world which was four years ago," Ken sighed fearing that they would hate him, "I forgot my first time coming here, and then I thought this place was a game… a game to allow me to forget about what was going on and my brother's shadow that I was still under. I called myself the Digimon Kaiser, and was making Dark Towers to power my most evil creation, the Dark Ring. It controlled the Digimon by turning them into mindless puppets. I spent two months without anyone trying to stop me. Then Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari started to come to the digital world to fix what I was doing."

"That sounds like you went evil." Harry said wondering how someone who hates cruelty would try to be evil.

"I was cruel. I was thinking that I was perfect. It was like my crest was flipped to its dark half. I…" Ken said looking upset.

"So what happened to turn you back to normal?" Hermione asked trying to prod him; it was like a book that is missing pages to her.

"We battled for a while, and then we met in our world. Daisuke and I had a football game, us on different teams. I was late due to an interview that I wanted out of. Daisuke's team had scored and when I got there I recognized him as the boy that was a pain by destroying my work. My team won but Daisuke blocked me from scoring the last shot. I then ran away, to the digital world. That's when I did the worst thing ever when I noticed the Dark Rings could not fully control a perfect level Digimon. I captured Taichi's Digimon and… used him as a guinea pig for a new control device. Wormmon I wished that you had freed him earlier. I made a new device that I called the Dark Spiral. That's when after the other chosen defeated the controlled chosen Digimon, I hatched another plan." Ken said with a sigh.

"It was then we got told about that there is another enemy, it wasn't just Ken. We couldn't defeat the real enemy until we turned the 'one that had fallen to darkness' back to himself. That Kindness will release a golden light. But Kindness was not enough. And with that warning we decided to stay in the digital world until we beat Ken." Hikari said with tears in her eyes remembering Wizarmon the Digimon that told her that she was the eighth chosen child.

"That was then they were trying to find my base. Iori and Koushiro were the ones that did find it, but I had a moving fortress then. I was planning to make my own Digimon. When they did catch up, it was when I was gathering the last pieces of the planned Digimon. It was then I started to hear things, a voice mocking me, and with the voice I saw dark waters trying to get me into it." Ken said softly, but he was heard.

"I saw Devimon. I went after Ken, angry, so very angry that he dared using a Devimon. When we did meet in the fortress, hehe. I got him so afraid that he couldn't speak." Takeru said when Ken interrupted, "You went creepy, laughing at me and telling me that I was playing ruler of the world. And then asking if it was fun. That's what frightened me."

"Well, true, then you used your whip. That did sting, and I punched Ken until I realized that my friends were in danger." Takeru said calmly.

"I didn't mean to, that's why I didn't put up a fight. I felt horrible for doing that. That's what started helping me." Ken said tears falling, the three new Digimon was afraid of Ken until that point.

"The next day we went in to beat Ken… but the Digimon that he created hurt all of ours to the point that the de-evolved to their baby states." Daisuke said next.

"When I saw the Digimon, I remembered seeing them in our world. I made the creation stop. I wasn't trying to harm real beings but it was like I couldn't help it." Ken said in a raw voice.

"Then me and my Digimon went to the engine room. We found something that was similar to a Digimental. So I used it like one and my Digimon evolved to Magnamon, then we battled Ken's creation." Daisuke said going hyper.

"Yeah, but to beat it Wormmon gave all of his power to yours. After you won the battle you gave me a mental breakdown, then when Wormmon deleted… I felt broken… worse than when Osamu died." Ken said crying at the memories.

"It took us a while to trust Ken. You see deleting Digimon is their version of dying, but they come back. Then when we saw him again with Wormmon he saved Iori by deleting then we didn't know a Dark Tower that was formed to look like a Digimon. How did you know that it was a Dark Tower Ken?" Takeru asked then noticing that Ken was crying.

"Archnemon, she did it right in front of me while I was destroying the Dark Towers. I knew that you needed help." Ken said voice raw with pain.

"So Ken went back to normal and you didn't trust him?" Harry asked wondering why they didn't.

"We just fought for over six months almost daily, would you trust someone you fought with that long. Would you trust the guy that is after you… uh, Voldemort was it?" Takeru asked slightly angry at the implication that they were in the wrong.

"Uh," Harry said then looked down and thought about it, "You're right, I wouldn't trust him."

"Can I ask a question? Why me?" Draco asked making Ken flinch, remembering his asking Archnemon that.

"My Digivice can tell if you are chosen or not. And it seems that you are like me, close to darkness, but you haven't yet fallen." Ken said sighing a little. "Then we battled Archnemon and her partner Mummymon, they made a Dark Tower Digimon that had a soul. And then on Christmas we went all over the world to destroy the Dark Towers that was built in our world, and return the Digimon that somehow got to ours back to their home. Remember Seamus talking about the Christmas dragon?" Ken asked then looked to Daisuke and they showed off Imperialdramon, "This is how we got around the world, we split up and gathered the Digimon and went home. To find out the next day that children had gone missing. That's when Demon attacked; he wanted the Dark Seed for something. But before we could fight Demon, Archnemon showed up with the missing children. They wanted me as well but I thought that they would release the children, so I went with them."

"He has the same hero complex you do Harry." Hermione told Harry.

"I don't have a hero complex." Harry retorted.

"I know I do, that came out when I went back to normal." Ken said with a smile.

"I followed Ken and we defeated Demon, but our other enemy the one controlling Archnemon and Mummymon got away. We watched the children that were taken for a while and then a few days before our final battle the souled dark tower Digimon deleted and formed a barrier over the area our enemy wanted. Then our final battle…" Daisuke said looking at the others to see if he should continue.

"Daisuke please continue, it was you who helped us." Ken said and Takeru and Hikari nodded.

"Well, we followed the kids to the area that our enemy wanted to open a gate to the digital world. He opened it and went to another world, a dream world, and there our enemy came forth and killed his followers, but not the children. Our enemy the original chosen killed in our world was back but in another form, Vamdemon, the one that kidnapped the children looking for Hikari, had evolved into Belialvamdemon. When he killed his two followers, all but me was afraid for our Digimon partners. I think I was the only one not affected by it was because of the item that wasn't a Digimental but it filled me with a power to withstand the fear. Ken tried to overcome the fear when I was fighting with Xv-mon but was shaking too hard to Jogress or help out. But with only me, the one not afraid Xv-mon had a hard time with the fight but then Xv-mon started winning, and then Belialvamdemon played a mind trick. Again only I was the only one not affected, I pulled the others out of their illusions and found out something cool about the world of dreams, every form of my Digimon that I knew of save the child and lower stages was there. I told them how to do it, because I wanted to be stronger to defeat Belialvamdemon that was how my Digimon came out to be three and the others starting to believe that we could win did the same. We gained all of our Digimon including our Jogress Digimon like Imperialdramon, and we hurt Belialvamdemon badly until…" Daisuke said remembering the fight and how he found the others in their dreams.

"We ripped the world of dreams open to the digital world. And when our Digimon came through the rip we lost our advantage." Ken said no longer looking upset at the fact that he had done bad things before, the poison of that wound finally being bled out.

"But we focused on beating the evil Digimon for good. That we rushed forward without thinking." Hikari said losing her smile.

"Yeah, it took us a moment to realize what happened. And Belialvamdemon took that time to recover from out attacks." Takeru said looking around the calm digital world that is their one place to go to when they can be heroes.

"With that moment he tried to bring darkness to our world as well, with my damages as well as what he had Archnemon and Mummymon do, the Digital world looked to be in bad shape. And then a miracle happened." Ken said as what did happen next was considered a miracle.

"The gates opened on earth at the last second, every child that had been partnered with a Digimon come falling from the sky, not as free fall but as the light from their Digivice and their Digimon kept them at a constant rate of speed and when they came close the light slowed them. And the light hurt Belialvamdemon, but the children used by Belialvamdemon started thinking that we could not win, but it was Daisuke who made them think about how they could be in the future. That's what the miracle was, it was those kids that started destroying Belialvamdemon. Every time they spoke of the future and their dreams it broke up his body until he was back to a spirit like thing." Takeru said when Harry gasped this story was starting to sound like Voldemort and his first year.

"We powered up Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and he destroyed the dark shadow of Vamdemon for good." Ken said with a smile and then for the last stories.

"We had another fight, this time on Valentine's Day. I wanted to try to garner any girl's attention so I went to the older chosen to see if I could change to be liked. At the same time a Digimon trapped Hikari, Sora, Mimi, and Miyako in a shop. When we found out I was still focusing on my own problems that I tried to act like Ken when he was the Kaiser." Daisuke said surprising the three, he seemed to be the one that didn't act like that. "It took Ken to make me realize that I was wrong and by that his Digimental came forth. Then we got the girls out and with Ken's Digimon in his new form talked down the Digimon from attacking. Then another Digimon attacked, I still looking like the Kaiser, uh… someone dropped our D-Terminals that hold our Digimentals and found out that we could use each others as well. We defeated that one and took a picture."

"Then two months later, we had a problem. The Digimon that I sent emails to help defeat came back and Hikari and Takeru defeated it but it was a trap. We spent hours trying to capture the baby stage of the Digimon, uh, it split until there was over a hundred of them. When we did find them all again it was a trap. It evolved to another Digimon and defeated our Digimon," Ken said pointing at himself and Daisuke, "And Omegamon. Omegamon handed his sword to ours and there was another mode change, and then we defeated it."

"So that's what happened. Ken, you're still my half-brother, and you seem to regret what you have done. Now I can see why the dementors affect you like they do." Harry said then with a sigh and looking at Draco, "Please don't tell anyone this." And he started talking about his past and when they heard what horrible people he was living with they looked shocked then angry. Then when he got to what happened the two years he had before Ken entered his life, Ken knew that his feelings about the headmaster was correct.

"Harry, come Christmas you have to come to my home, and for summer as well." Ken said afraid of what would happen if he stayed in that evil house.

"Well I guess I could talk about my dad and how he treats my mother and me." Draco said since Harry had a much more painful life than he did all because his mother tries to help.

"And I… even though I don't have a painful or exciting past." Hermione stated after Draco was done with his story, hers was done faster.

Then all of their stomachs growled.

"It's dinner time!" Takeru said afraid about the fact that they spent too long in the Digital world.

"Harry, Hermione, and I can stay, but Draco and the others need to go. We have the tournament to get us out of trouble but not you guys." Ken said surprising the others. They leave and soon enough it was just them.

"What are we going to do about food?" Harry asked as Ken blushed.

"Since my classes with Professor McGonagall we can go to a restaurant that I know of." Ken said taking them to the diner that Miyako got her Digimental of Purity. Digitamamon was wary of Ken but money was money.

Then the next day… they got to the laptop after lunch, Draco said that he had to do something for his father to allow him to get away from his goons. That is when they met Picclomon for the first time save Hikari and Takeru.

The deal was with Gennai that on Sunday after lunch to their dinner time the time would move faster, twelve weeks. Just so that they could learn and grow stronger with Picclomon's training.

Then as the first task loomed closer… Ken was not having a good night's sleep. He was having a nightmare about the dark ocean. And hearing voices yelling about what these puny things are trying to do was not helping him at all, save for the fact the voices was female.

"What is going on?" Ken said as he slipped out of the dorm room, Wormmon tagged along by getting on his shoulder.

Then Harry came in frightened.

"Harry-nii, what is wrong?" Ken asked wondering what frightened his brother.

"Just that the first task deals with dragons. Luckily my partner… right we can't talk about it. I have to warn Cedric, I know for a fact that the others will know." Harry said trying to figure out how to get past a dragon.

"So that is what I am hearing. Here I thought I could only understand wolf." Ken muttered shaking his head.

"Ken, I know that I can fly. Could you put my Firebolt to where I can summon it?" Harry said not hearing Ken's mutter.

"Yeah, I can put it near Hagrid's hut unless he has his class project there then I could put it next to an open window near the task." Ken said thinking about it.

"Thanks. Go to bed, that's what I'm doing." Harry said going up to his dorm.

"Great, another chance for a nightmare." Ken murmured to himself and Wormmon heard it.

"_Ken-Chan, just try to use a spell in your nightmare, like that spell you said works on those dementors or that other spell you said was funny._" Wormmon said softly so that Ken would sleep.

"I'll try that." Ken said as he turned in for the night.

The first task…

The champions learned that they had to get a golden egg that was in the nest of the dragons. Harry wishing that he had his Digimon whom evolved to Dracomon, which looked like a green dragon with red eyes, horns, and wings, was with him and his broom.

Ken was in the stands waiting for when Harry would come and deal with his dragon. Cedric was the first champion to face a dragon. Cedric turned a rock to a dog and was trying to get the dragon to go for it but the dragon did until Cedric came to close to the nest. The dragon attacked with fury and while Cedric got something golden he also got hurt.

Fleur was trying to charm the dragon and it actually worked, she got the gold item and then the dragon snored and her skirt caught on fire, which she put out with a spell.

Then Krum came out and fired a spell at his dragon's eye, she screamed out in pain and Ken looked down hurting from seeing the dragon's pain, and then winced as the dragon screamed out in agony as she started mourning the loss of most of her nest.

"That makes things worse. The other dragon, the one facing Harry-nii, will be very wary. I hope he can do it without getting hurt." Ken said tears in his eyes, not knowing that Ron was watching and gritting his teeth.

Ron got chewed out by Dumbledore for letting his jealousy get to him. Ron had to be a friend to Harry to get the reward but with Ken there, he had to work quickly before Harry could never forgive him.

Harry came out and Ken looked in horror as the dragon was indeed wary from the scream of the third dragon. She wouldn't move as Harry came into her view. Harry waved his wand and just stood there watching the dragon, whom was watching him. The dragon gave a snort and sniffed the air, she moved slowly towards Harry. Ken froze in horror as the dragon was getting closer to his brother.

The broom came to Harry's hand but he didn't mount it. The dragon was too close. The dragon looked and then sniffed Harry and gave a snort. Then with the amazement to the crowd and to Ken, she moved out of the way and then with gentle care picked up Harry as if he was a hatchling. Harry kept still wondering why the dragon was doing this and kept his hand on the broom. When she got to the nest she put him in it, he could hear Bagman's voice saying something that he must have did a charm on the dragon. Harry moved closer to the golden egg and as he waited till the dragon, a horntail, closed her eyes and grabbed it and flew away from the nest and straight to the tent.

"Harry!" Ken and Hermione said running towards the tent that Harry flew to. Ron followed as well.

"Ken, Hermione, Ron, I'm fine." Harry said showing that only his robes was damaged.

"Someone is really trying to kill you." Ron said as his apology but Harry looked dark at that statement.

"Look Ron, after you pulled that stunt where you left me high and dry… you are a cruel person and not someone that I want as a friend. Go away Weasley." Harry said pointing his wand at Ron.

"Fine!" Ron yelled out and left the tent in a huff.

"The dragon thought you were a hatchling." Ken said figuring out why, Harry's Digimon.

A/n: sorry for the slightly late update. so how was my first task and how I have now changed history? sorry about the back story about the digital world I wanted to give the ones that hasn't seen the series in a while a jog of the memory. who do you think will be the hostage and why? please enjoy!


	18. Chapter 17

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter seventeen

A party was in full swing when Harry, Hermione, Ken and Daisuke walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. All was clamoring on how Harry transfixed the dragon. Then they wanted to know about the egg.

"Harry-nii, I think you might need to at least try it now to see if it can make sense." Ken said softly.

"Alright," Harry stated back, then loudly, "Okay any who want to know about the next task needs to gather round. I am going to open it."

The room went quiet and made a circle around Harry. Harry pried it open and instantly regretted it. For it made the most hideous screechy wailing filled the room. All had to cover their ears, Ken had some sense and shut it, but he whimpered since he told Harry to open it.

"Ken did you know that it was going to do that?" Daisuke asked as the party started to split apart since all the excitement from watching four people face dragons.

"No, but… it made such a racket." Ken said looking at Harry who was looking at the writing that was on the egg.

"Hey, do you think that we can take it to that place and have him figure out what it is?" Harry asked them quietly so nobody else can ask what he was thinking.

"I don't know it might work, _twelve weeks _of studying it might work and we can plan for the next three months. So Harry, are you coming to my home for Christmas?" Ken asked going over the information.

"I think that I might, but we need to ask Professor McGonagall if I could. Since I am part of this bloody tournament I could be stuck here for every break until it is over." Harry said getting angry at the fact that he might be right.

"Okay, how about tomorrow morning we talk to our house head and go from there?" Ken stated, but phrased it as a question.

"Sounds good, night." Harry said just as he went to his dorm.

Picclomon was not pleased with the egg's wailing, but he knew that it had to deal with something in the real world.

"That is just as bad as Etemon's so called music." Takeru said after listening to it full blast.

"Maybe if we handed it to a Meramon and see if it still wails." Daisuke said wishing that it would stop wailing.

"I think that it would melt." Ken said with a sigh, "We still don't know if Harry needs it for the start of the second task."

"That really sounded like a Banshee." Draco said trying to help.

"Did I hear someone ask for water?" Gomamon asked surprising everyone save Picclomon.

"That's something that we didn't think of." Hermione said sullenly before Hikari chucked the egg into the bathing pool of Picclomon's.

"Now how are we going to listen? Most of the laws of our world still apply and we don't want to drown." Harry asked in surprise.

"Gomamon," Ken asked gently, he thought that there was a slight grudge still with the older chosen's Digimon, save the two that is in their group.

"Yeah?" Gomamon asked wondering why Ken was talking to him since he rarely spoke to the older Chosen's Digimon.

"You can swim and can hold your breath longer than we humans. Could you listen to the egg so that we can plan ahead?" Ken asked sounding like Gomamon would refuse.

"Sure, just one swim and I've got it." Gomamon said wondering why Ken was thinking that he would refuse. He jumped into the water and found that the egg was singing and that the words were simple to memorize. "Got it, let me recite the song and then I will close it and give it back to its owner. Come and seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this. We've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour… prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back." Then Gomamon put the closed egg onto the lip of the pool.

"Thank you Gomamon." Harry said glad that the egg was dealt with.

"Now what does it mean?" Draco asked trying to go over the meanings of the poem.

"I think it deals with water dwellers. But the item." Hermione said knowing that there are Mer-people in the lake but in February.

"I think I know what it means…" Ken said face pale, remembering what he did to Daisuke the day after the soccer game that they played while he was the Kaiser. "It deals with a person."

"They couldn't!" Hermione screeched, hoping that she was right.

"They can't take my stuff, they're too easy to place in a bank vault. So that means someone I know or… They can't! It's you, Hermione, or Ken! Ron could have been that person if he wasn't such a brat. They think that Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari are just Ken's friends, and that Draco is still my enemy." Harry said pacing a little.

"That means that Hermione and I should be on our guard, no straying from our friends." Ken said hoping that it might help.

"So now that we know, do you know of any way to breathe under water?" Takeru asked thinking ahead to make a plan.

"No, but we can look at plants, spells, or potions that could help. Hermione, no Ken could ask Professor Snape about the potions. Hermione could look for spells, and I could look into plants." Harry said thinking about things that might work, he knew of a classmate that loves plants.

"So could I, I love Herbology." Daisuke said with a smile.

"He's the best in our year of Herbology then its Takeru and Hikari. He tutors me since I somehow have the most problems with the plants." Ken confessed.

"So we have two people that can do the plants, but we cannot be found out that you are helping me." Harry said thinking hard. "Could someone teach me how to swim?"

"I could," Ken said since his school did yearly swim classes.

"Thanks." Harry said and they started the new program, Picclomon was pleased to see that Ken isn't still that one that tried to take over the world.

After the training in the digital world they split up and since Harry and Ken forgot to go to Professor McGonagall in the morning they decided to go before dinner Hermione followed since Daisuke was too hungry to come with.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked as they walked into McGonagall's office.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked wondering why Harry was in her office with his half-brother and Hermione.

"I was wondering if I could visit my brother's home over Christmas. Is the train running this year?" Harry asked hoping that it was.

"Mr. Potter, the train is not running. This year we are doing a Yule ball and all that is fourth year and above is asked to come. You will have to do a dance since you are a champion." McGonagall stated gently.

"But… what about those under fourth year?" Ken asked hoping that he could go home.

"They can come to the ball if one of the upper years asks them, but most likely will be in their Common Room. The headmaster has stated that to promote international peace that the children must do things together." McGonagall said looking at Ken when she was talking.

"Could you teach us to dance since we have to stay here?" Harry asked Hermione was speechless at the Headmaster's statement.

"That I can do." McGonagall said making up times for them to get their dancing lessons.

Harry asked Hermione right then fearing that he would not have a date for the ball and oddly Hermione went pink and said yes. Ken wrote to his parents and to Miyako stating that he couldn't come home until summer since the tournament was going on, but he told Miyako that they will be doing something in the digital world instead.

Fleur noticed Ken wasn't one of the boys that reacted to her allure, and being half Veela that means something. So she went over to him doing dinner for him to be her date.

"You are 'Arry's 'alf-brozer zat, no?" Fleur asked neatly.

"Uh, yes I'm Harry's brother." Ken said surprised, looking at Daisuke for some help but Daisuke was laughing at the scene.

"Would you be my date to ze ball?" Fleur asked, stopping Daisuke's laughter.

"What? I have a girlfriend!" Ken said shocked that he was asked to someone's date.

"Do you love 'er?" Fleur asked not surprised that the violet haired boy had someone.

"Yes, very." Ken said kicking Daisuke when he snickered.

"Well, you are ze only one zat is not asking me to ze ball, and I is needing a date. You could shield me and you can get to ze ball." Fleur said making sense.

"Could I ask my brother and my girlfriend first?" Ken asked fearing about his girlfriend.

"Go a'ead." Fleur said before gliding off.

"That was strange that makes how many girls to ask you out?" Daisuke said knowing that Ken was in shock.

"_Damn it_! I almost said yes when she said that I would shield her." Ken said looking spooked.

"That's not good Ken." Daisuke said knowing Miyako would blow her top if she knew of this.

Ken turned down Fleur and she understood.

The Ball came and went and the second task loomed ever closer. Ken and the other chosen spent the break in the digital world whenever they could. But when classes started back up they stopped going every day but now just on the weekends, On Valentine's Day Ken got a package from Miyako and when he ate the chocolates that she made he was stunned to see all of his nicknames and monikers that he had was all over his clothing, including his hated one, the Digimon Kaiser. He sighed at Miyako's prank and tried to de-spell it, it didn't work.

On the day before the second task, the twenty-third of February, McGonagall called Ken over to her stating that she wanted to talk with him, Ken looked at Daisuke and shrugged and went over to the Head of House. Daisuke was thinking that it was for class and was going to wait for him in the Common Room.

"Thank you, come with me." McGonagall said while she started to walk towards Dumbledore's office.

"Is something wrong at home?" Ken asked thinking that might be the case.

"No, you shouldn't be worried. It's for the task." McGonagall said surprised that he would jump to that conclusion.

"OH, uh, I have Herbology homework to finish." Ken said trying to get out of this, while cursing himself for being so stupid.

"I know that you are done with that essay, I saw you finish it in the library during your study sessions." McGonagall said wondering why Ken was lying.

Ken started cursing himself out loud in every language he knew save English to save himself from getting a detention. McGonagall was stunned to hear Italian, Spanish, German, Russian, and a little Hindu from the thirteen year old boy, and all of them curse words.

They were in Dumbledore's office and he looked at the shiny stuff, and then he noticed the dates that Krum and Cedric took to the Yule Ball and a young girl that looked to be Fleur's younger sister. So he was right, the task dealt with saving people.

Dumbledore walked in and then Ken started feeling sleepy.

In the Common Room…

Daisuke realized that the next day was the second task. He knew that Ken walked right into it and he allowed it. Daisuke told Harry that Ken was taken by Professor McGonagall and Harry just sighed.

In the morning Hermione handed Harry some Gillyweed that Neville said would work and got to the lake. Cedric, Victor Krum, and Fleur were waiting for Bagman to say that they could go and start the task. Bagman started the task, Fleur jumped in without a second thought, doing a charm, Cedric did a charm and jumped in as well, Krum walked in holding his wand, Harry chewing the Gillyweed swallowed it walked back and ran towards the lake jumping in. Using the momentum of his dive and then a shooting pain in his neck that Neville said would happen, he swam towards the middle of the lake avoiding the shore remembering what Lupin said about Grindylows.

When he got to the mer-peoples village he looked to find the ones taken, he saw Ken right next to Cho Chang and a girl with long silver hair that had to be Fleur's sister, and he saw Krum's date was also tied up. He grabbed a rock wishing that he thought to bring his knife with him and transfigured it to a ruff knife. He started hacking the weed that was being used as the ropes and when he got Ken loose he looked around for the other Champions, remembering about the saving people thing that Hermione said he has, and saw Cedric with a air bubble around his head free Cho. Then Krum looking like a half shark half human tried to free his person and then was swimming away.

"Harry, go. I am." Cedric stated to Harry as he turned to swim towards the surface.

Harry couldn't, he knew something was wrong, Fleur should have got here already. So he grabbed the girl and the mer-chieftain went to stop him.

"You free only your hostage." The chieftain said pointing his spear at Harry.

"Her sister should have been here. I don't want her to get sick." Harry said surprised to see bubbles but the mer-person understood him.

Harry finished freeing her and kicked up to swim to the surface. When he hit the surface, he pulled Ken up and he woke up, he looked around and saw his brother and gave a chagrined grin and was startled to see Harry pull up another person.

"I'll help." Ken said helping keeping her head above the water and she too woke up and they both helped her to the bank.

Madam Pomfrey was fussing over the ones that already at the bank and when she saw the three she went over to them. Fleur was there looking like she was fighting the people that was holding her from getting back to the water just went limp with relief that her sister was okay.

"Hermione is right." Harry murmured and Ken smiled, the hero complex that Hermione said that the two boys had.

Madam Pomfrey looked over the three and was now frowning at Ken. Then Fleur came in rushing towards her little sister.

"Gabrielle, comment êtes-vous, n'est-ce ne pas blessé ? C'était ces Grindylows, ils m'ont attaqué. J'ai été inquiété que vous avez été allé..." Fleur said so fast and completely forgetting English. (Gabrielle, how are you, are you injured? It was these Grindylows, they attacked me. I was worried that you were gone...)

"Fleur, je suis fin. Ces deux garçons m'ont aidé. Ils ont remarqué que je ne peux pas nager." Gabrielle said to her sister and Fleur looked at Harry and Ken. (Fleur, I am fine. These two boys helped me. They noticed that I cannot swim.)

"Now I wish that I did learn French." Ken muttered since he knew little of the language.

"Thank you, for saving 'er even though she was not your 'ostage." Fleur said kissing Harry on the cheeks and then did Ken as well.

"Mr. Potter-Ichidouji, you are staying with me." Madam Pomfrey said then she touched Ken's Dark Seed scar and he hissed in pain. She saw that his scar was red and puffy and she took him towards the castle for her to figure what was wrong with him.

Ken was surprised to note that the hospital wing was empty and that she kept casting a spell on him.

"How long has that scar been on you?" Madam Pomfrey asked writing a note.  
>"Since I was nine. It hurt when I got it, but it barely hurts now. It hurts only if I turn my head too far." Ken said before he touched it and was surprised to feel it was raised and was that… the kids that got the seeds, the Digimon said that there was a flower coming out of them, was it growing again. He was hoping that it wasn't the case.<p>

"You have a fungal infection in your scar. I will be starting to cure it but if I saw it earlier it wouldn't be so hard to cure." Madam Pomfrey said just she walked to gather the potions for him.

"Millenniumon's dark seed a fungus?" Ken asked himself then she came back and put on a cream then put gauze on the cream so not to let it get onto anything like his hair or the bed sheets, and then gave him a nasty smelling potion to drink.

A/n: Well if I am wrong about the French tell me. How was this task? Now about the Dark Seed, will Madam Pomfrey be able to kill it or put it back to dormant state? And the next Task how will I change it?


	19. Chapter 18

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter eighteen

After Ken was released from Madam Pomfrey he was cornered by his friends.

"Normally it is Daisuke that does stupid things. What possessed you to forget that it was the day before the second task?" Hikari asked sternly.

"I thought something might have happened back home." Ken said softly.

"Ken, the others would have sent an email if anything was wrong at home." Takeru said with a sigh.

"You're lucky that I left the Baka award at home." Daisuke said smiling when Ken paled.

"Okay, okay, I made a mistake, but I think Madam Pomfrey killed the dark seed. I no longer feel like I'm back at the edge if I get angry." Ken stated and then he looked around and gave a sigh.

"Well that is good news." Hikari said now smiling.

"But the dark seed was keeping my eyesight from deteriorating. I'm now seeing blurs far away." Ken said with a grimace.

"So good eyesight with fear of turning back or bad eyesight with no fears. I'll go with the glasses." Daisuke said with a smirk.

"Harry is in Hogsmeade, you could talk to him when he gets back." Takeru said since he knew Ken would ask about it.

"Thanks, now I need to catch back up." Ken said as they headed to the library to study.

Harry met up with Sirius who looked just as bad when he escaped Azkaban. After scarfing down the food Harry brought with him, he was able to speak of what he wanted to talk about.

"You were vague in your letters about your tasks so can you tell me everything that you didn't put in your letters." Sirius said still eating.

"Okay, my first task was against…" Harry started to explain his tasks and how he planned to do them. When he got to the how the judges acted Sirius stopped eating.

"Barty Crouch is a judge? Barty was the one the shoved me into Azkaban without a trial. He was so against anyone that went against the ministry that he was the one that was bringing the war against Voldemort to a draw. By giving the Aurors the ability to kill instead of capture, and then when Crouch's star was rising and was near to became the newest minister of magic. His son captured with a group of known Death Eaters that talked their way out of Azkaban." Sirius said growling at the fact of Crouch was still in the ministry.

"So Crouch's son is a Death Eater?" Harry asked surprised.

"He might have been, most of the stuff I know is what I learned after my escape." Sirius said in response to the question.

"So he sent his child to Azkaban. What a nice person." Harry said since the man was the reason Harry knew that he had to be part of the tournament or his magic is forfeit.

"So I guess we'll see each other after you find out what the next task is." Sirius said as the conversation closed.

"Yeah, see you next Hogsmeade visit." Harry said hiking back to where Hermione was waiting.

Then over the next few days the champions got a notice to be next to the Quidditch field. They saw walls all over the field. Then they noticed that the walls were hedges. Then they heard the judges coming over.

"Hello there!" Bagman's cheery voice called out from behind them, and then he pointed to the hedges. "Well, what do you think? Growing nicely, are they not? Give them a month and Professor Hagrid will have them twenty feet high. Don't worry, you'll have your Quidditch pitch back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

It was quiet as the group thought what it was.

"Maze," grunted Krum, still not use to speaking English.

"That's right! A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks." Bagman stated.

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" asked Fleur looking around the maze layout.

"There will be obstacles." Stated Bagman happily while bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Professor Hagrid is providing a number of creatures and then there will be spells that must be broken, all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze. Cedric you go in first, then Harry, then Victor, and then Fleur. But you all be in with a fighting chance, depending how will you get past the obstacles. Should be fun." The champions just nodded not thinking that it would be. "If you haven't any questions this meeting is over."

Harry walked quickly to get away from the others and walked to hide in the forest knowing where it will be safer to be. And then some movement and Harry had his wand out, then Mr. Crouch walked looking like he had been kidnapped. The knees of his robes were torn and bloody; his face all scratched up, unshaven and was walking kind of funny. That was when Harry noticed that the man was talking to himself, no he was talking to people that was not there. Then he seemed to turn lucid and lunged at Harry to get him some help. He wanted Dumbledore, and then he went back to talking to someone that wasn't there.

Then something strange happened, as soon as Harry got around the tree he heard a voice say something and then nothing else, the voice was of someone he heard only once.

He ran to the headmaster's office and Snape who was going to go in saw Harry out of breath.

"What happened?" Snape asked hoping that from last year the rift was gone.

"I saw Mr. Crouch, the judge, he's in the forest, he's asking for Dumbledore, and I think someone else found him." Harry said panting since this was important.

"Here let me open the office for you. Cockroach Cluster." Snape said worried about what Harry had seen. Dumbledore was on the stairs and Harry restated what he just saw. They went to the forest that Harry left Mr. Crouch at, there was nothing there save the blood that was from Mr. Crouch's knees.

Harry was told to go to his Common Room and not to go wondering into the forest. Harry decided to tell Ken and Hermione about what happened and what the next task was. They were stunned and said that when Harry heard the other voice the person could have took Mr. Crouch away.

They spent the month planning on the maze and how to go through it with little problems but then they thought on the creatures that might be in the maze and then the spells that might be there.

Harry was going to Dumbledore's office from his Divination class from his odd dream that he had in the class. But when he got to the office he heard that Dumbledore was with Fudge and that they were talking about a missing ministry worker. Then they talked with him about his encounter of meeting Mr. Crouch in the forest, then they left to search the grounds again and Dumbledore told him to wait there. Harry saw Fawkes looking at him, the Sorting Hat that was laying limply, the sword that he used to kill the Basilisk during his second year, and a patch of silvery light coming from a bowl that had runes carved in it. He took a look into the bowl and saw some trails during the time after Voldemort was first destroyed by Harry's mum. The first one was about Igor Karkaroff and he stated that Severus Snape was a Death Eater, the next trail was of Bagman and Harry thought something was off with him and how he told the Death Eaters information how he is in the ministry Harry wanted to find out, and then it was the trail of Mr. Crouch's son. Harry didn't know if the boy was a Death Eater but how the others were he thought maybe he was. Then Dumbledore pulled him out, and was told that it was a pensive. Harry told Dumbledore his two dreams that held Voldemort in them and Dumbledore told him that they were connected by the scar.

Harry told the others and Ken said that Snape wasn't dark that he held traces of dark, and Ken then told them his feeling of the headmaster and how it seemed that he was doing something strange and how he had kept calling Harry when his name was spat out by the goblet. Soon they trained not forgetting that something might happen like it has for the past three years for Harry and the past year for Ken. But by the time that the third task was there Harry was no longer the overly skinny boy but a lean muscled boy that can use his speed to his advantage.

The day of the third task was just after the exams and they were in the Quidditch Stands watching what would happen with this task, Harry was with the other Champions waiting for the signal to go in. Harry remembering what happened before the stands was being filled, Ken's family was there as well as the Weasleys they must not know of Harry's falling out from being Ron's friend, Ken's mom was nice and his father that raised him was not a bad person either. They said that Harry could spend time over at their home over the summer as well as the Christmas break. Ken was surprised to see his parents and gave them hugs. Then Cedric went in and then Harry was told that he can go in, the maze was stunning but then Harry ran into a dementor and he cast the Patronus spell and found it was a boggart he figured that his silver dragon creature Patronus is Dracomon's adult form since Ken's was. Then he walked right into a spell that turned the world upside down, remembering how Ken's Stingmon felt while flying made it easier to get through it. Then after finding dead ends he found a Blast-Ended Skrewt, it was huge and looked like a giant scorpion, he used the impediment hex while going under it. Then he ran into a sphinx, she turned to him and said that they way past her was the fastest and that he would have to do a riddle, good thing Ken thought that there might be a need for that, and she gave her riddle (same from book) and Harry answered it quickly, she allowed him to pass. Then he saw the cup and a spider that was huge, Harry got a feeling that it was one of the spiders that lived in the forest. He used a reducto on its legs and then ran to the cup Cedric almost making it as well.

Ken saw Harry blur in the middle, they made the middle clear so that people could see the cup and the person that won. But when Harry blur touched the cup and was gone he freaked out, his friends grabbed him and tried to calm him down.

"_Ken, you cannot do that here! What would happen if you got hurt trying to help Harry? Or go into the Dark Ocean by mistake?_" Takeru said making Ken's eyes widen and then he just started moaning.

"_Didn't we do a lot of work on his dueling skills? Harry should be fine. We just have to wait._" Daisuke said and Ken gave a sigh and was watching the middle for any sign of his brother.

With Harry…

Harry was dodging Wormtail while his scar hurt like it was going to split his head open. But he fell tripping over a broken tombstone, he got tied up and dragged closer to a giant cauldron. Wormtail placed a bundle of robes into the cauldron and then called on the bones of the father, then Wormtail cut a huge chunk out his arm, and then Wormtail cut Harry for his blood. And then Voldemort was back, and he called his followers to him while wondering aloud who was brave to come back to him.

After they came Voldemort wanted to duel him, and duel they did. Harry flung spells while moving and Voldemort was stunned to see how fast the boy was, the boy could dodge the spells or made a shield against it.

But when Harry's spell to disarm Voldemort the wands connected with a golden light, there was sound of a phoenix singing, and then the spells that Voldemort and Harry had cast was spit out Harry knew what he had to do, break the spell when the people that came out of Voldemort's wand attacked and get to the cup.

Harry came back rumpled and bleeding from where Wormtail had cut him, then the Moody imposter was caught and he gave up all the information when he was given Veritaserum. Harry said what had happened.

Ken's mom was worried for her son, she didn't know why this happened or what was going on but she will get the whole story out of him at home. Ken sighed in relief and was no longer looking like he was tempted to use his gift to go between the digital world and the human world.

Then they left a few days later Snape telling Harry to get out of Privot Drive as soon as possible, and to use his name if needed.

A/n:And end of fourth year for Harry and End of second year for Ken. What will happen over the summer? Will Harry get away from Privot Drive or will he be forced to stay like in the books? And Ken? Did you like how I got rid of the Dark Seed? Well seeing that Osamu and Harry needs glasses Ken would too.


	20. Chapter 19

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter nineteen

When Draco got home he immediately went to say hello to his mum. She was pleasant and surprised when Draco was acting strange and was holding a strange item in his hand.

"Draco, why are you acting so strange? Don't worry your father is not here, he is at that meeting." Narcissa asked a calmly as she could.

"Well, I am going to finally become my own person like you wanted. I am going to run away and possibly not come home again. I wanted you to know that. I don't think I can do what father wants me to be anymore." Draco said solemnly.

"So the Black curse happens again. We Blacks have a curse to which one or two of our family decides that our family is wrong and that they can strike out on their own. Pack all of your things, I will send you your things that you do not take with you when school starts again." Narcissa said calmly and Draco does pack his key to his vault, all the clothes that Ken somehow got him and few other items that he put into his trunk and then transfigured it to a book bag that will last for two hours. "Good luck son." As he left the mansion.

He walked to the nearest town and was looking for a library so that he could go to the digital world like what they had planned before the last task. When he found it, he was surprised to find that Hannah Abbot was in the library. He skirted around her hoping that she didn't see him, and went to a computer. He tried to figure out how the non-magicals made this and then pulled out his own D-3 when Hannah Abbot walked into the computer room.

"If you are planning on hexing them, I wouldn't. You'll get kicked out of Hogwarts faster than the Sorting Hat sorted you." Hannah said calmly, though she wondered why Draco was in here and was trying to avoid people.

"I am not going to hex these, I am wondering what they are." Draco lied hoping that she would take it.

"They are computers, nothing that a pureblood would know anything about." Hannah said then took another look at Draco, he was wearing a red tee with a white nine tailed fox holding a red rose with its teeth, blue jeans, and a book bag on his shoulder, not like the normal wizard wear when in the non-magical world. "Okay, what is with your clothes and why are you here?"

"I'm running away. I would rather not get anyone involved with it. My father will be home soon and he would never think to look in the town or in this room. So could you act like you never saw me?" Draco asked politely hoping that she would do as such.

"Running away? You? You are so going to owe me. Yes I will act like I never saw you. I'm going back to my studies." Hannah said knowing that Slytherins do have some code of honor, and her being in Hufflepuff shields her from the war between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Thank you." Draco said as she left and when she was gone and Draco looked to see if anyone was looking towards the computer room and found that no one was he went to the Digital World.

Hermione… in England

As soon as she got home she noticed that someone was watching the house and grinned they are going to be just watching her parents since they said after they dropped her off that they were getting supplies for their trip and that she should pack for their vacation.

She did but not in how her parents wanted, she turned on her parent's computer, grabbed her luggage and filled it full of things that she wanted to use on her trip including camera and film since they said that they worked. She was done and closed the windows and covered them wrote a note to her parents stating that she was fine and was going to be in Japan for a while, and not to tell anyone. Then she was gone when her D-3 was pointed at the screen.

Harry… in England

When the Dursley's got to their home after picking up Harry from the train station, Harry decided it was time that he would tell the Dursley's that he would be gone and that they didn't have to worry about him blowing up the house.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked before they could assign him his summer chores.

"What boy?" she snipped at him.

"If you do not mind I will be gone for this summer and I will not be your problem this year." Harry said surprising the family.

"What will you do?" Petunia asked surprised at Harry's wording.

"I just need to use Dudley's computer while you are doing something, like you all do shopping or going to a dinner like normal." Harry said giving them a smile.

"As long as my computer doesn't crash you can use it." Dudley said surprising his parents.

"Go ahead as long as you are gone. Pet, let's go out for dinner." Vernon said and the three walked out of the house. Harry loosed Hedwig telling her to go to Ken. She flew out as if she had a letter. Harry went to Dudley's room and walked carefully over the mess, why is his cousin such a pig. Then he got to the computer and he turned it on and then with his D-3 and it was gone from the house and was in a plains.

Ken… In Japan…

When Ken was home his mom took him aside and asked him, "What happened at the school? Do we have to pull you out of that school?"

"No, don't pull me out of the school. We are dealing with what is going on there. Um, could we go to the eye doctor?" Ken asked trying to get his mother away from thinking of pulling him out of the school.

"Why?" She asked surprised at what Ken just asked.

"Because the school nurse killed what was keeping my eyes from deteriorating like Osamu's and Harry's. I see blobs from far away; I would like to get checked out before my friends from that school come here as well as my other brother." Ken said surprising his mom.

"Fine just put your trunk into your room and we will go to an optometrist in the morning." She said while waiting for her son to put his trunk in his room. Then in the morning they left going to the office. There Ken was surprised to note that the eye doctor that they have been going to was a magical doctor.

"So your son thinks he needs glasses. Let me check to see if he really does." The doctor said before sending Ken through the usual tests and then one new one. "She said that you go to a full magical school. This is to check if it is because of jinxes." He said to calm Ken if he was freaking out but he wasn't.

"Ah, it's cool." Ken said before going to the final test to see what his eyes are at.

"While you are out there, pick your glasses and I will make your glasses here and now. No need for a wait, since you are aware of our abilities." The doctor said confirming Ken's thought that he needed glasses.

Then when Ken got back to his house he went straight to the computer and went in, to get the others since they had to go to the Digital World to be able to travel without having being found by anyone.

When he got back with the three from England they were happy to note that they were away from the war that was going to be starting. They had spent the night in the Digital World since it was late in Japan.

"Okay when Saturday comes we go to the Disney Land Tokyo, then over the week look at the sights of Tokyo and then when school lets out for our friends we will go all over Japan to see Osaka and Kyoto and other cities for fun. Then how about America?" Ken asked planning out the summer.

"That sounds cool but why America?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Mimi lives there remember Daisuke said something to her when she said to bring you to Japan?" Ken asked remembering the events leading up the world cup.

"That's right, what happened during school made me forget. So America after we do sightseeing here, what about later in the summer we visit England and view the sights there?" Harry asked with a smile.

"That sounds like a good idea." Draco and Hermione said at the same time and then looked surprised at this fact.

"Since when do you wear glasses Ken?" Harry asked now noticing the new item on Ken's face.

"Since I needed them from the second task. You guys are the first to see them save my parents. I got them before I opened the gate to here. So let's go to Odaiba and surprise the others, they were thinking it would take a week for you to be able to leave England." Ken said now noticing that their Digimon followed them through the ports and was in their baby stage. "You three Digimon was supposed to stay in the Digital World."

"But they are here, not there we would stay with them this time." They said at the same time.

"Well, we could send them back but why not keep them." Harry said looking at the purple eyes of his Digimon.

"Fine, we go surprise the others and then we go get you some good clothes Harry." Ken sighed out since he wasn't surprised that they would want the Digimon since the Chosen that went to Hogwarts had theirs.

In England after the disappearances was found out…

Granger Residence…

"Hermione, we are back. Why did you cover the windows?" Emma Granger asked while walking into the room.

"Emma! Hermione's gone she left us a letter." Dan Granger yelled out surprising the Phoenix member outside.

"What does it say Dan?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I am going to another location instead. This is basically for your protection. I will come back during Christmas break. Don't tell anyone that I am gone. Go on your vacation and make it a honeymoon." Dan said then he showed Emma the letter and she smiled.

"That is so like her. Let's do as she said and go." Emma said before she went to place her luggage near the door for easy access.

Dursley Residence…

"The boy is indeed gone. Dudley, go see if your computer is crashed." Vernon said then he looked around the room as there was a crack sounded in the living room.

Dudley went to his room and found that the computer was fine but was on a weird webpage so he turned it off when he heard the loud crack.

"What did you do to Harry!" a furious Dumbledore yelled out.

"He left by his own will. He wanted us out of the house while he did whatever he did to leave." Petunia said standing tall, she was proud that the boy is no longer a pawn to this man.

"Damn." Dumbledore said before he disappeared in a loud crack.

"Maybe we need to tell the boy to do as he did for next year." Vernon snorted pleased that the crackpot was gone.

"Maybe we should." Petunia said with a smile.

Malfoy Mansion…

Lucius Malfoy was happy that his master was back but hated the Potter boy more ever since he escaped death and made the Dark Lord torture him. He was in such a state that he didn't notice that Draco was not at the table for dinner.

Over the next week He did finally notice and Narcissa was not very helpful as she didn't know anything since she was an empty headed woman, which she purposely made Lucius think of her.

So he searched the entire mansion and found that Draco was not anywhere in the mansion. So he went to the ministry to get Aurors to help search for his missing son and heir.

That was when Madam Bones heard that she went to the town and search and found Hannah looking quizzical at the computer room.

"What are you doing Miss Abbot?" Bones asked wearing a short business skirt and matching blouse.

"How did he leave in here? I saw him and then thought to ask him why did he pick here and was gone with one on a strange webpage?" Hannah was muttering to herself.

"Miss Abbot." Amelia said louder which made Hannah jump.

"Yes, Madam Bones?" Hannah said turning around in her surprise.

"Did you see Draco Malfoy after he left the train?" Amelia asked and was surprised to see the girl fidget.

"I promised that I would forget that I saw him, but how did he disappear from this room? I was wondering if someone took him, but he said that he was running away." Hannah said looking at the ground.

"So you did see Mr. Malfoy and he said that he was running away. Was there anything else strange?" Amelia asked thinking that she was not going to tell Malfoy Senior at all.

"Well he had an odd looking watch that he pulled out when I came in here thinking that he was pulling out his wand. Then we talked and then I left thinking to go to my studies, before thinking that he might have lied about wondering about the computers. One of the computers was not on the screen it was on before I left. I think I remember what it was on, let me show you." Hannah said before she went to a computer and showing the confused witch the odd screen, written in Japanese. "It was English when it was up the last time!"

"I believe you. Hum, I will say that you didn't see him, since you did promise. Thank you for some help." Amelia said before Apparating away.

Back with the Chosen in Japan…

"Disney Land was fun! I wish that we had that at home." Draco said so not to give away that he was from a backwards world.

"Yeah, there is one in France that you could go see." Takeru said remembering that his grandparents took him to there once.

"But it was so crowded." Ken said remembering them getting swarmed by fangirls from before he went to Hogwarts.

"I never knew that you were so popular Ken." Harry said smiling at Ken's misfortune.

"And they freaked when I kissed him." Miyako said giving them a big grin and loved the fact that Ken kissed back and was the one that deepened the kiss.

"Remind me not to do anything with them for a while." Iori said with a smile to show that he was joking; he was finally learning to loosen up a little.

"Then it was funny seeing Yamato getting swarmed by his fangirls." Taichi said surprisingly good humored.

"Never mind them, over the wait for today we already went over the whole of Tokyo, so Osaka next or Kyoto?" Ken said hoping to get a suggestion.

"Why don't we go to our usual meeting place? I want to practice something that I learned from my Dad." Jou said with a slight adjustment to his eyeglasses.

"That sounds like a plan." Daisuke said glad that his sister was not in the crowd over Yamato.

The park that they meet in…

"Do you mind if I do a spell that checks magical cores? It just checks to see if your core is still settling or not." Jou said calmly as the group sits down.

"I don't mind." Harry, Hermione, Draco who wanted to know the spell, Ken, and Takeru said, the others just shrugged as if they don't care.

Jou just pulled them aside first doing his friends and then going through the younger chosen and without a word or a swish of Jou's elusive wand and he said thank you until he got to Draco he saw that he had a slightly smaller core but it was more efficient, then he did Hermione and found that she had a bigger core just not as efficient as Draco's was, then he scanned Harry and found that he had a much bigger core and it was efficient, then he did Ken's who shivered.

"Something wrong Ken?" Jou asked as he noticed Ken's reaction to the spell.

"I felt that before and when I said something Osamu thought I was making it up." Ken said with a sigh.

"Whoa, Ken, can you ask your mom if she was told anything?" Jou asked in wonder at what he saw. "Ken do you mind if I do another scan on you?"

"Why do you want me to ask my mama that? I don't mind, just don't be alarmed if the Dark Seed is dead." Ken said wondering what Jou meant by his statement.

"Well it is dead, how did it die?" Jou asked then mumbled to himself. "And what the? A spell that makes it hard for accidental magic?"

"The school nurse thought it was a fungus and treated it as such. Two weeks of treatment and I wanted to get out of that wing." Ken responded to the question about the Dark Seed.

"Just ask your mother about where we should go next I guess either would be fine. So I will tell the kids that got infected by Oikawa to get treated for fungal infections of their necks." Jou said with a smile since now they had a way to cure those kids.

"Okay, I am going to talk with mama. Just give me a moment." Ken said pulling out his cellphone dialed home. "Mama, Jou thought that you might like to know where we might go to next, will Osaka or Kyoto be any trouble. Oh? Oh, Jou was wondering if you was talked to after one of the physicals from school? What you did? You want to tell me in person? Just give me a second." Ken turned to his friends and covered his phone. "Mama wants to tell me something in person so I will be gone for at least forty-five minutes. And she said not to go to Osaka." Then uncovered his phone and said, "I told my friends be there soon. See you later."

When Ken made it to his home he heard his parents talking behind the door. He couldn't hear everything but it sounded like a fight. Ken sighed and walked inside, he was right his parents were fighting.

"I'm home." Ken called out, stopping the fight.

"Oh, you're home faster than we thought." His mother said looking worried that Ken heard them fighting.

"Yeah, I caught an early train. Why were you fighting and why did you want to talk to me that couldn't be on the phone?" Ken asked looking at his parents.

"Well, Makoto, your mother, was told that you had the most magic in all of Japan. Even higher than the current Daimyo. In Japan… The one that has the most magic in school will become the heir to the current Daimyo, that's you." His father said trying to sound calm.

"I'm what?" Ken asked in surprise.

"You are the current heir to the Magic of Japan. The current Daimyo is in her hundreds and she called for a scan of all the children that was born in Japan. And you matched the criteria for being the heir. And the reason why we were fighting is the same reason why we were fighting after Osamu's birth." Makoto said softly.

"Why can't we go to Osaka to see the sights?" Ken asked trying to figure out the reasons.

"There are some people that would kidnap the heir in Osaka. It is safer until you are finished with school before going to Osaka. Even with your Digimon." His father said realizing Ken knew of his parentage.

"Okay, Papa. Well, we are going to America to visit Mimi and see the sights there. And then we are going to England to see what we haven't seen since we just see the magical town in London and the train station. Are you going to sign the permission slip for visiting the nearby town of the school?" Ken asked stating the plans for the summer as well as the one privilege of the school.

"Yes, we are. Ken-Chan, be careful out in the world." Papa said looking happy to still be called that by the boy he raised as his own.

Soon Ken was going back to his friends in the park. He was still amazed that he was anything in this world, and was glad that Daisuke stopped him from getting killed when his flying base was going to explode because of Archnemon.

The others saw him and called out to him and he smiled, happy that he has friends and somehow be fate another brother.

"Osaka is out. My parents don't want me to go there. But Kyoto is fine." Ken said as soon as he got close enough.

"That sounds fine so we take out one stop. More time to see Mimi and without Osaka we can see Willis and check on him." Koushiro said with a smile when he said Mimi.

"Willis?" Ken, Harry, Hermione, and Draco asked since Ken hasn't heard of him and the others just was wondering who he was.

"It was during when Ken was still um…" Sora started to say and didn't know how to say it.

"It was still when I was the Kaiser, huh, that might be a good reason why I haven't heard of him." Ken said giving a sad smile.

"He has twin Digimon partners. And one of his Digimon got infected by a virus and kidnapped all but the younger chosen, and de-aged us. Willis and Daisuke beat his poor Digimon and it should be back to normal by now." Koushiro told the four that hasn't met Willis.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ken said agreeing to the change in the plans for the summer.

A few weeks later when the other children was out for summer they was on a bus going to Kyoto. All but Miyako has not been there, Ken is included in the group that hasn't since he was just there to give Miyako her Digimon and take the confused Digimon back to the Digital World.

"So who wants me to be the tour guide?" Miyako asked looking at the others on the bus.

"You are the one that has been here, Miyako-Chan." Ken said with a sigh.

"Bingo!" Miyako said with good cheer her friends sighed save Ken who smiled at her.

They started to check out the temples that are all over the city, just like Tokyo, Kyoto has wards as well.

"Is that?" "Must be…" "Why is he here?" Some people were talking amongst themselves and it was making the group wary.

"I think I know what is going on." Jou stated since he did the scan he figured out why Osaka was out.

"And it is?" Taichi asked as it was getting old with the talk.

"I will explain at the hotel." Jou said looking at Ken as he said that.

They went back to the hotel which they got seven rooms only Draco and Hermione had no roommates.

"So what was going on outside?" Taichi asked again since they were in Ken's and Harry's room.

"Um, I think I know the answer." Ken said shyly, he knew that Jou could explain as well.

"I said that I could explain." Jou said calmly.

"But my parents told me why. The one that has the most magic becomes heir of Japan. That's why Jou asked if anyone talked to Mama." Ken said as everyone looked at him.

"That is not how it works in Britain." Draco stated in surprise, when he asked Takeru he never said anything about that.

"So who is the new heir?" Yamato asked looking at the party, since the people of Kyoto seems to know who the heir is.

"Ken." Jou said sighing, he saw Ken paling at the news.

"That's actually cool; one of us is going to lead the magical part of Japan forward." Daisuke said with a smile.

"I'm not sure I want it. I mean what happened when I had power… what if it happened again?" Ken asked quietly.

"Ken, I don't think you will have that problem. You made a mistake and you have learned from it." Miyako said giving the violet haired boy a hug.

"If you think so." Ken said patting her back.

"So if Ken is the heir to Japanese Magical Leadership, why is he learning in England?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"My dad was Harry's dad, and I guess that the government wanted me to learn other lands magics." Ken said then looked odd for a second, "Why don't we go to the government and ask?"

"Yeah, it is situated here in Kyoto. Why don't we go and look the place up." Taichi said cheering up; he knew that with three chosen in England is now harder to take the four out of that school. He saw that Ken was given the 'baka award' from Daisuke and got the story out of them.

They wandered around looking for the Japanese Magical Government building and when they stopped to rest it was the Digimon was the ones to notice the building that they were looking for.

"I guess we continue our search tomorrow." Ken said sighing as he looked at the clouds in the sky.

"Weren't you looking for jmg?" Wormmon asked from his hiding spot.

"Yeah, why are you asking Wormmon?" Ken asked looking at his Digimon.

"It's right in front of us." Wormmon stated making the group look at the building in front of them; it looks like a studio for making music and it had JMG on the wall and several people going in and out. Some of those people coming out looked upset.

"We need to find out if it is the place we are looking for. Yamato, since you're a rock star why don't you go and see if it is a studio or the place we are looking for." Taichi said looking at the blond chosen.

"Fine." Yamato sighed out and walked inside. He returned with a smile. "Well, Wormmon is right. They were surprised to see us sit down and were looking for this place. It seems that they were expecting us next year."

"Why next year?" Ken asked looking confused.

"Next year you turn fifteen and that's when you would be getting things for your training to take over." Yamato said since he asked the same question inside.

"Well come on. We wanted to learn the reason why you are learning in another country." Daisuke said getting up and looking at the shocked purple haired boy.

"Go on Ken-Chan." Wormmon said prodding his partner to get up with the rest.

"Fine." Ken said getting up and walked into the building with his friends and brother.

A/n: Now they going to the Japanese Ministry and what will be different and what will the Minister I mean Daimyo be like?


	21. Chapter 20

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twenty

Inside the building it was cooler than it was outside and the fifteen teens was glad for that fact. And the personnel seemed to be surprised but they seemed to master their reactions.

"Welcome, the Daimyo will see you all." A woman said wearing a formal Kimono.

"Thanks." Taichi said when he noticed that Ken was spooked.

"Follow me, please." The woman said going to a door and just like the subway portals the door led to another building, an older temple.

She led them to painted rice paper doors and bowed to the door.

"I will see them now." A serious elder woman's voice said beyond the door.

"Yes, ma'am." The woman said opening the door and bowed to the fifteen and then left.

"Um, what is with the bowing like that?" Draco asked since that is not normal English behavior.

"It's a sign of respect. And very old tradition from the start of Japan." Ken said looking at Draco and then looked at the floor.

"I said that I will see you now." An older woman looking much younger than one would think of a woman of a hundred and fifty said looking annoyed.

"Sorry." The group said as one and walked into the scene of a movie about the past.

"So, what brings you all here and with creatures of the world that appeared six years ago?" she said looking amused that they had brought them.

"Well, Ken was wondering why you allowed him to study in England." Taichi asked trying to be polite.

"I want to hear it from my own heir. Speak lad, or can you?" the woman said basically saying that she was the daimyo.

"Um, why did you allow me to study in England?" Ken asked gently.

"Ah, so he does have a voice, and one so vastly different than the one he had when he was on the television. So you want to know why I allowed it. It was out of my hands. The prophesy stated that the lights will find more and here they did, three more are here right?" Matsudo Ruki asked looking at the group as a whole.

"Prophesy? What do you mean?" Ken asked his voice sounding less timid.

"Ah, here… I had it brought to me when Ken-kun was sighted in our town. Go ahead read it." Matsudo Ruki said handing Ken a fragile rice paper that had very old Kanji on it and he went wide eyed.

"Just how old is this prophesy? And why is it glowing?" Ken asked startled.

"It was written two hundred years ago, and that shows that it is active. It is a temple skill and since you do have temple blood in you, you might write a few yourself." Ruki said looking at the surprised fourteen year old.

"Okay, I'll read it." Ken said going to his friends and brother. "The twelve that has been to the third world shall bring forth peace. A fourth shall find three more in the world that is secret. When they defeat the evil in that world they shall be brought to together and bring forth peace to the three worlds. This is what we have foreseen."

"I get it. It refers to us. And that four shall go to another place… what has the worst problems about secrecy? England… and find three more… that would be you three. Okay it means the Digital World, the magical world, the normal world being the three worlds. What is the evil that it speaks of?" Koushiro said surprising Ruki on how fast he deciphered it.

"So we have a two hundred year old prophesy stating that we will have another fight and the peace is finally coming." Taichi said summing up the facts and then he looked at how the seven that are going to that school in England is reacting.

"Remember how we just jumped on to thinking that we needed to get hit by the arrows of our younger siblings Digimon Taichi?" Yamato asked realizing that this time instead of him being the target it was his brother.

"Oh yeah, and how they also went along and the Digimon had doubts. If it happened now I would have said no, maybe that is why it happened when we were at that age." Taichi stated surprising the group at what he said.

"So are you going to tell us not to go to the school again?" Hikari asked wondering what her brother meant.

"No, if the fate, no, peace of the world rests on you seven. Why should I stop you? And seven seems to be a lucky number." Taichi asked seriously.

"Because fate is not set in stone." Ken said handing the parchment back to Ruki.

"I knew of the other world but not the name or what the creatures are called. And yes fate is not set in stone, as one miko said, 'my sight is like seeing a river winding from a mountain and when the clouds pass and it comes clearly' and I know that fate is like a river and what is written is one of the streams and brooks of that river." Ruki said before waving her hand at them, "All but Ken-kun leave."

They bowed and left, Ken looking apprehensive about why she wanted to talk to him by himself.

"Your lessons will have to start after you are done with that school. I see that your parents made a marriage contract and I approve. You youngsters don't realize that it is to protect you. Now stop being so timid." Ruki said looking at Ken eye to eye.

"About that, the last time I dealt with being in control…" Ken started but was interrupted.

"I don't care, as the heir to the Daimyo of Magical Japan, you need to show that you cannot fall to the strain." Ruki said sternly.

"I don't want to hurt my subjects like I did when I had power." Ken said shocking the elder.

"That's what I said. I guess our system works. Go to your friends and learn well." Ruki said laughing.

"Yes ma'am." Ken said bowing and leaving the room. "I am not so sure that I can do it but I can try," under his breath.

Ken caught up to the rest and they quickly decided to forgo the rest of Kyoto and travel to America. Since they knew that there was a slight chance that the three that live in England might have been reported to the normal police so that they could be found they used their own mode of transference, the Digital World and its gates.

They arrived at Mimi's home in a heap and they started checking out the sights of New York City and were in sticker shock of the prices of certain items. They were lower than at home, not much for the ones from Japan but England where the prices are high.

Then they went to Disneyworld and had a blast, then met Willis in the Midwest and had fun touring the sights of America and noticed that it was getting closer to the time that they had to go back to school. They split up, the ones schooling in Japan went home and the ones in England went to see the sights of London.

They was shopping in one street looking happy at the fact no one was telling them that they couldn't do this or that. But one wizard noticed that Harry was amongst them and went to tell his master.

Soon they heard a loud crack behind them and they did what anyone would think kids would do, run.

"Great they ran, now what?" a drunken male voice said before thinking that it might be wise to catch up to the group.

"Magical kidnappers?" Ken asked the ones that grew up here.

"Maybe? Let's go to a place that we know that they won't go into." Draco said gaining their use of words from hanging around them.

"I belong to the Order, I'm not a Death Eater." The man said when he caught up to them, he was panting and out of breath.

"Okay not a Death Eater." Harry said looking at Ken and he looked back.

"_Not dark._" Ken said simply since they learned that magicals don't like to learn foreign languages save runes.

The wizard took them to a house and rushed them in. The seven was surprised to note while the three new Chosen Children kept their Digimon and was pretending that they got them in Japan, that the place they are in is filthy.

"Can I leave?" Ken asked upset about how the place makes him feel.

"Not until the professor sees that you are alright." The wizard said making Ken grimace.

"I don't feel comfortable as well, Ken." Hikari said rubbing her skin.

"Why did you take us here?" Harry asked pointedly and Bebydomon blinked cutely.

"This is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"And that means?" Harry asked still.

"We fight the Death Eaters and Tom's forces." Dumbledore answered getting annoyed.

"And it is my home." Sirius called out surprising the teens.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled running towards the man.

"I guess we're stuck until school." Ken said giving a sigh not happy that Sirius's home feels like it is close to the Dark Ocean.

"What is he doing here?" Molly asked when she noticed Draco.

"I ran away and met them and asked to be part of their adventure. I learned a lot about Muggles." Draco said grinning in hoping that it works.

"So that is where you disappeared to. Your father was asking me if you had come to my home." Severus said in his normal soft tones.

Over the last few weeks they gained their books and new robes, and learned that since they don't trust the kids with any information they talked freely around the Digimon and they gathered intel because of this.

A/n: over the next few weeks i will not be posting. too many papers from college that need to be worked on handed in at the same time. thought you would like to know. by the way did you like it?


	22. Chapter 21

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twenty-one

It was troublesome to allow the adults to get their stuff while they waited for the end of the imprisonment and be able to go to the school where they know that they could escape to another world and not be missed as greatly as they would here.

Soon it was time to go to the train station and they sighed as they got on the train the adults has gotten strange and Ron was acting all buddy to Harry and it was grating on Harry's nerves.

"Ron you are not my friend go away!" Harry shouted and went into a compartment without looking if anyone was inside. Ken hurried after, followed by Daisuke, Hermione, and oddly Takeru.

The Digimon who was with the luggage went after their chosen surprising the magicals that there are three more creatures.

When the group went inside the car they saw a girl holding an upside down magazine. The girl had dirty-blond hair that was straggly and it reached her waist, wide eyes as she saw the Digimon.

"A crumple-horned snortkak I cannot believe that one is found." She stared at V-mon.

"Um, he is called V-mon not crumple-horned snortkak." Daisuke said making her eyes widen.

"So I was calling them wrong names?" she said mostly to herself.

"My names Harry, my brother Ken, Daisuke, Hermione, and Takeru. What's your name?" Harry said trying to be polite.

"Luna Lovegood, and the creatures names so I don't call them wrong names again." Luna answered.

"Well, V-mon is the blue dragon, Wormmon is the green caterpillar, Patamon is the gerbil-like one, Kyokyomon is the yellow floating dragon-snake, and Bebydomon is the green dragon. Does that help? Hey could you describe any other creature and we could tell you their names." Takeru said remembering the girl from last year.

"That sounds fair." Luna said as the group sat down in the seats. "I have sketches really." She goes into a pocket and pulls out a sketchbook and started showing them the pictures, and them naming them for her.

By the time they noticed that it was time to go off the train was when it stopped at Hogsmeade.

When they got to the castle they went to the tables and started for the spots they normally eat at what was surprising was the pink toad woman seated near the headmaster when they looked at the head table to see the teachers and saw that Hagrid was not there.

After the sorting and dinner was finished they turned to hear what the speech would be for this year.

"Well, I beg a few moments of your attention for the start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students… and a few older students ought to know be now too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind all of the students that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes. Though he does want to ask the person that keeps Miss Norris at night to allow her to roam the night." Dumbledore said getting a few chuckles from the last line. "We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creature lessons and Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

The rounds of applause was weak, Draco didn't even clap, having learned from the others he didn't like either side of this war.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will be posted…" Dumbledore started once the wane applause was over but was interrupted by a hem, hem from Umbridge. Everyone was surprised but was worried about this little fact (though the chosen more and the first years not so.)

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Professor Umbridge simpered at Dumbledore, her voice was girly as if her voice never caught up to her age. Ken went wide eyed and tried to hide behind Daisuke, who looked at his friend.

"Ken what is wrong?" Daisuke whispered to the purple haired boy.

"She is… has a dark aura around her." Ken replied back in the same manner.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say. And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" she said smiling showing very pointed teeth, the whole of the school did not like being talked to as if they were five. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure that we'll be very good friends."

"Now I know why Ken just did that now I want to hide." Daisuke said shivering at the tones in the woman's voice.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." She said in the most dull-like manor but the chosen of Hogwarts was seeing that she was doing something or planning something. "Hem, hem. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

"What is she saying? That change is not needed? I am starting to see why I was allowed to come here." Ken said as he listened to her speech and was growing more and more worried about what was going on, now he was hoping that something would pull him out but with the prophesy reviewing in his head he knew that he was stuck. Then he looked at his friends and saw that only Daisuke was getting lost, the teachers looked affronted by this woman. When she sat down the thin applause was not surprising.

"Who are the Gryffindor prefects?" Harry asked since he knew that fifth year was when they were given out.

"Lavender, and Neville." Hermione said looking worried.

"Couldn't happen to a better guy but Lavender?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"I caught what she was saying." Ken said looking back to the great hall.

"So did I. But why did you react so oddly to her?" Hermione asked since no one was paying any attention to them.

"She is dark, and very creepy." Ken said with a sigh, "Daisuke asked me that same question."

"I'm tired and wanting sleep." Daisuke said as they made it to their dorm.

In the morning and they got to the great hall to get breakfast and their schedules. Ken saw that he was getting Umbridge tomorrow, while Harry had her in the afternoon.

"Don't let her get to you, we need you to be able to work on our project." Ken told his slightly older brother.

"I won't let her, and try for Quidditch this year." Harry said to Ken.

"Planning on it. Is it normal for third years to have the mornings of the weekends filled with classes?" Ken asked remembering that he found Harry after Lunch on the first Hogsmeade weekend on his first year.

"Yeah, what electives did you pick?" Harry asked curious about what his brother was studying.

"I picked Care and Runes." Ken said since he heard about the divination teacher, and didn't want to overdo things again.

Classes started and Ken found that Runes was a language class and so Ken enjoyed it. But the next day when Ken walked into the defense classroom the woman was already at the desk. Still wearing the pink cardigan, Harry said that she was wearing it the day before. Ken sat down next to Daisuke as normal and she frowned. Both heard what she wanted them to say back to her, why does she want them to act as if they were in the first grade.

"Good morning class." Umbridge said looking at them.

The entire class said good morning back but Ken, Daisuke as well as some others added the Professor Umbridge to her.

"That will not do, some of you have proper manners. When I say 'good morning class' you reply 'good morning Professor Umbridge'. Try it again. Good morning class." Umbridge said sweetly.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge." They repeated dully.

"There now, wands away." Umbridge said surprising the class and they put their wands into their bags and pulled out the books and their writing supplies. Some of the students sighed as their first year had a great teacher and last year they were taught by an escapee from the prison that no one knew about. Looks like this year they are not going to learn anything at all.

"Well, third years, you have had fragmented teaching and your teachers had not taught you the Ministry-approved curriculum. This year you will be learning carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course. Copy the following, please." She said in her odd girly voice that talked down to them.

And when she asked them about their books and got the same reaction as she did the day before she corrected them, and told them to read chapter one. It was a written form of Binns class. Ken groaned, and made Umbridge go to him.

"Yes, Mr…. What is your name?" Umbridge asked coming to his desk.

"Ken Potter-Ichidouji, Professor Umbridge." Ken said wishing that he could be invisible to her.

"Hem, hem. Did you have something to say Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked dropping his legal name.

"No, I do not have something to say Professor." Ken said looking at her then to his book in hopes that he could hide his anger.

"I thought so." She walked back to her desk.

After the class was finished reading the chapter and she asked if there were any questions one of the two Japanese students decided a little revenge is needed.

"Professor Umbridge, I was wondering what is the case if we run into something let's see… a tentacle monster, what should we do since it is not covered in the book?" Daisuke asked sounding like he was serious.

"Mr.?" Umbridge was at a loss of her students names.

"Motomiya, Professor." Daisuke said neatly.

"Mr. Motomiya, in that case the best thing to do is contact the ministry and run." Umbridge said making Ken shake from suppressed laughter.

Then class was over and Ken started laughing as they went to lunch then a thought came to Ken.

"What is a tentacle monster, Daisuke?" Ken asked making Daisuke pale.

"You know my sister right? Well she was watching some Hentai and it had a tentacle monster in it." Daisuke started to say but was relieved that Ken got his references.

"Your nee-san is a hentai?" Ken asked blinking oddly and then he shivered.

"Yeah, she is. But it worked that woman didn't get my meaning though." Daisuke said and the two met up with their friends and then went to their tables.

A/n: Now lets see... The first class and we find that she doesn't get Japanese fun facts...


	23. Chapter 22

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twenty-two

Quidditch tryouts Afternoon Saturday second year and up, Quidditch Field… was the sign after the second full day of classes on the board.

"Cool now we can join the team." Daisuke said to Ken smiling.

"Yeah, we wanted to join last year. Takeru said that he was going to play. Hope that we can play even if we are having poor marks in one class." Ken said since he was still having problems in Herbology, he doesn't have a P in the class just Average.

"Ken, you are passing greatly. I heard that you were third last year." Daisuke said rolling his eyes at Ken; he knows that Ken still falls asleep during History class and does poorly on Herbology practical but he does have great grades.

"I was also talking about you." Ken said joking since he saw the eye roll.

"What, we still should have time to study in the library. And with your help I am doing good in class. Still get lost on to much information given at the same time but I know that you would help clear it for me." Daisuke said with a sigh, while during the digital adventure getting him to do his homework was a chore, now he does it when he gets back to the common room and if he is having trouble wait until their study group.

Saturday…

Ken and Daisuke pull out of their trunks a case that looks like it is for a guitar and carry them to the field for the tryouts. They also read on the board that they had to sign up what position they wanted and Ken wanting to be on the team filled for chaser, beater, and keeper, while Daisuke signed up for chaser and beater. The beater positions were just in case if Fred and Gorge decided to drop out of school like they said they would, but they wanted to stay for the team.

They saw Harry and Angelina Johnson was waiting for them, Harry surprised everyone in his year by not rising to Umbridge's silent wishes to have him in detention with her. Angelina wanted to have just Keeper tryouts but was asked by Katie to make a reserve and the stated reason for the beaters. And then out of the blue Dumbledore and Umbridge, with Hooch sighing came to the field as if to watch the tryouts.

Ken opened his case and pulled out a broom, it was… pretty… dogwood handle with one Kanji on it stating to anyone that can read it Taka. Daisuke pulled out his and it too was a dogwood broom but much different, the Kanji reads Tatsu.

"What's with the broom cases?" One of the students that want to be part of the team asked.

"Well, in Japan it is required to not show anything that the non-magicals that deal with magic and these deals with magic so they decided that music cases would be a great cover for them." Ken said smiling at his country's ingenious way of hiding.

"Ah, in case if you have to be in front of muggles." The same Gryffindor said.

"Actually, Japan is so crowded that we live near non-magicals. There are a few places that do not have much in population, but not as prevalent as here in Britain." Daisuke piped in stating nothing but the truth.

"Oh, so that means that Japan is different." The Gryffindor said surprised that other countries manage differently.

"Okay, first off we are doing Chaser tryouts, when I call your name come here and we will begin the tryouts." Angelina called out, calling names and then started the tryout. Daisuke managed the passes but scoring with no keeper to make sure that nothing goes in was hard.

"Sorry, Daisuke, you're a good team player, but not Chaser material." Angelina said after he failed his fifth shot.

Ken tried and couldn't even get the ball to the other people in his tryout team, they did well, and then scoring was even worse.

"I have never seen someone fail at that level." Angelina stated with her eyes wide, and then she gave the two to the only person left for the chaser tryouts, Hermione.

Hermione did great, she actually scored several times and was able to pass and recover a dropped Quaffle.

"Hermione, you're on reserve, just in case if one of us is out for a game." Angelina stated and then, "Now for Beater tryouts, same as the chaser, if I call you name."

Daisuke and another Gryffindor did very well and both was put on the reserve right then and she wanted to see them all try and Ken wasn't at all able to hit the cushioned Bludgers.

"Seekers, Harry said that he wanted to see if there is anyone just as good as him so he is going to fly as well." Angelina said as the five who wanted the position tried to beat Harry, only Ginny Weasley was any good and she was put on the reserve. "Okay, now for Keeper tryouts. Ron Weasly, Ken Potter-Ichidouji, ..." she went on to name a few more, she sighed Ken failed at the other positions.

Ron missed five shots out of ten. The others failed worse than Ron did. Ken nervous since he hasn't done very well goes to the posts. The chasers that are testing the people for the keeper was acting like it was a real game, though they shoot ten times. Ken knocked four away and caught three and just sends it back to the chasers, misses two, and on the final shot catches it and goes through the goal.

"Wow, you're our keeper, though try not going through the goal." Angelina said congratulating Ken.

"Thanks." Ken said blushing that he did that, the book on Quidditch said that it has happened and that it doesn't count as a score for the other team.

"So you got on the team, after failing epically for the other positions that you signed up for." Daisuke said picking on Ken, since he is normally good at sports.

"Yeah, but I am not always good at sports Takeru has me beat at basketball, and track is the other club I did." Ken said walking back to his broom case, he noted that the Headmaster was frowning at his poor skills. Umbridge just looks like she swallowed a lemon.

After dinner they drank Butterbeer which was a surprise to be able to get inside Hogwarts, since it is only sold in Hogsmeade and there hasn't been a weekend there yet.

Then they went to bed Ken telling Wormmon about how fun it was to actually fail at something instead of being the best.

Daisuke woke to rustling noises. He blearily looked around and saw a figure going through Ken's trunk. Then he looked to Ken's bed, empty.

"Ken what are you doing?" Daisuke asked going up to his friend.

"_Ken-Chan won't answer, he is still asleep._" Wormmon said quietly.

"Ken!" Daisuke said and went to shake the teen awake and found that he could not touch him. "What are you doing?" as he saw Ken grab some rice paper that he was to use to contact the Daimyo with, and went back to looking for something. "You want a pen, right?" Daisuke went and grabbed one of the never-out quills he uses to make notes since he hates having to ink the quills.

Ken grabbed the pen and started writing something and it was then Daisuke realized that Ken had his eyes shut, that was the reason Wormmon thought he was asleep. Daisuke looked to see if Ken was writing nonsense or even writing at all and saw that it looked similar to the writing of that prophesy that led them to being here.

When Ken put the quill down and was still Daisuke went to wake up Ken.

"Huh, what… why am I out of bed?" Ken asked after Daisuke shook him by the shoulder.

"You were wanting to write something and you did." Daisuke said pointing towards the rice paper.

"But it's blank Daisuke." Ken said about a paper that clearly has been written on.

"Um, I guess… let's wait until morning. We need sleep." Daisuke said pushing the purple haired teen towards the four poster bed and then going to his own.

The next morning Ken still thought the paper he wrote on while sleeping was blank but the others said that there was writing on it. McGonagall heard them talking about it and decided on figuring out why Ken was upset that he wrote on an odd paper.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asked seeing Ken with his two Ravenclaw friends, she pursed her lips, wasn't there a gap between houses?

"Uh," Ken said surprised.

"Ken was acting weird and we found out that some people with temple blood can sometimes write prophesies for hundreds of years later… his mother is of a temple line, according to our records." Daisuke said and McGonagall was surprised, she didn't believe in Divination and yet here was an idea of what Divination should be.

"And the paper?" She asked trying to get all the facts.

"Rice paper, Ken was told that he is to use it in case of like what happened last year. Ken didn't consent to being Harry's hostage." Takeru said stating a good reason, though they knew the real reason was to be learning how to be a Daimyo.

"Oh, Dumbledore said that the hostages gave permission." McGonagall said before realizing that the old man did it again, first with Harry and the Dursleys, and now with the second task.

"They keep saying I did write on it. I don't see any writing at all." Ken said showing her the paper, and she looked quizzical since she sees something written.

"Well I see something written, why don't you send it to your government and have them figure it out." She said losing some of her sternness when she saw that the two Ravenclaws were really his friends.

Ken sighed and went to the owlery, Harry did say that he could borrow Hedwig if she wasn't already in use. The snowy owl hooted and preened Ken like she does with Harry and blinked to show that she understood that this is to go to another city in Japan.

When he was leaving the owlery he was waylaid by Umbridge.

"Sending an order for something banned?" She asked sweetly.

"No, Professor, I was sending a letter to my guardian. When a student goes to a school outside of Japan we get a guardian that makes sure that our traditions are not forgotten." Ken said making up something on the spot, he didn't want to say that he was sending something to his Daimyo.

"Ah, traditions are what hold our society together." Umbridge said before she left and then frowned to herself, how in the world was she going to punish Harry Potter for lying.

Ken just sighed when he was out of earshot of the toad woman. He went down to gather his books and then remembered that it was Sunday and they can go to the Digital World to get away from school.

Just before dinner Ken was given a note to see Dumbledore. Normally it was Harry that gets these notes. And he showed it to Harry and Daisuke.

"Be careful, we know that he is dangerous." Daisuke said wondering what this was about.

"Yeah, I was told to see him tomorrow after dinner. I wonder what this could be about." Harry said both not knowing anything and they wanted a way to find out what is going on.

Ken followed the way to the Headmaster's office, McGonagall was already there, and they went inside the office together.

"Ah, I was told that you had something happen last night. Could you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked grandfatherly.

"Well, my friend Daisuke said that I was going through my trunk looking for something, while I was still asleep. And when he let me use his quill I supposedly wrote something." Ken said truly not believing that he wrote anything and that they are playing a poor joke on him.

"I looked on the paper and saw that he indeed wrote on it, with this I am inclined to think that Divination should only be given to students that have the rare gift. It seems that he has the Japanese equivalent of our seer's eye." McGonagall said surprising both; it is known throughout the school that she thinks that Divination is a joke.

"I don't want another class." Ken said liking just the two he picked.

"You will have to Ken Potter-Ichidouji." Dumbledore said adding Ken's name in the roster for Divination, which for third year had from the teacher that another student would be joining.

"But I don't want to overwork myself." Ken said growing appalled by the behavior.

"But you have a gift that needs to be trained, even if I think that divination should be taken off the courses, it is still a needed class." McGonagall said stern tone and posture.

"Okay, could I get a revised schedule please?" Ken said since the two adults are not budging at all.

At the dinner table Ken told them what happened and how the Headmaster stonewalled him into taking Divination.

A/n: Did you like the tryouts? What about the two professors stonewalling Ken?


	24. Chapter 23

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twenty-three

Umbridge had slowly taken over the school by the decree that there shall be a high inquisitor for education. She tried to sack Trelawney but she was right about another joining the third year class and had to wait until Trelawney made a mistake. The second week of school Hermione had it with how they were being taught by the toad-like woman.

"What we need is a proper teacher for defense. We are in our owl year and you need the teaching real bad." Hermione said looking at the evil textbook of the toad-woman. Harry, Ken, and Daisuke was with her with their books, in the common room at the desk they normally sit at.

"Yeah, and so does Ken from what we learned. Hermione, you have an idea." Harry exclaimed quietly.

"Do you have to say that I need it?" Ken asked without even opening the evil text.

"Yeah, _with you being the heir of a country_ yes you do." Harry said finally getting to the point where he can change which language he is speaking.

"Okay nii-san who is going to teach said class?" Ken asked slowly smiling at the face of the others.

"Harry." Hermione said without much hesitation.

"Why?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, you are the best in Defense classes. And you know with the books for higher years could teach much better than that horrid woman parading as a professor." Hermione replied.

"She does have a point, and you caught on to the Patronus spell faster than I did." Ken said giving a sigh.

"Doesn't that mean that we teach other students that want to learn?" Daisuke said for the first time since he was using the time to finish his Herbology essay.

"Yes, and we can use the first Hogsmeade weekend to set it up." Hermione said smiling.

"Well, it would need a name. What about Defense Arts?" Harry said coming up with a name.

"No, something that they have no clue on, like Digital Arts." Ken said with a full blown smile.

"That works." Hermione said planning on how to tell everyone that should be interested in this.

The first Quidditch practice…

"Okay we are going to start passing keeper to the chasers. Just don't throw feeblely, Ken." Angelina said since that was one of Ken's problems when he tried for chaser during tryouts.

"Okay." Ken said getting onto his broom.

Soon all the players was in the air and was doing the moves, they passed the Quaffle to Ken to toss back and he tossed it back a little too hard.

"Alright, just a little more practice throwing, Ken. This time you put too much into the throw." Angelina said shaking her hand since she was the one that caught it.

"Sorry." Ken said looking at the broomstick.

Soon they were doing plays and then tried to score and found that with Ken did do well even with the others playing around him, he only got distracted a few times by watching them.

"Alright, good job everyone. I think that is enough since I see another team coming." Angelina said after getting the Quaffle again.

On the way to dinner Ken and Harry saw Hedwig swooping towards them with a big box in her beak and then a trail of a spell hitting her in her left wing.

"Hedwig!" Harry called out fearing for his familiar.

But to his surprise she didn't look hurt but she shimmered and she seemed to shift to another form, still white though with no more bands. A raptorial beak was still there, her length was longer and her wingspan was larger than that of a normal snowy owl. She swooped down and placed the box in front of Ken and then hopped to Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked as this bird reminded him of Fawkes though Fawkes does not have three tail feathers, over the tail that matches the length of the body. The white bird that was in Hedwig's form ran her beak through Harry's messy hair and made a soft hiss.

"Well this is from where I sent Hedwig." Ken said reading the Japanese on the side.

"After dinner we find out what Hedwig is?" Harry asked groaning since this is going to put him behind.

After dinner in the library…

After looking in all the books about bird creatures and found it, in an old book near the restricted section.

_Phoenixes are the rarest of creatures that have the ability to think like that of a wizard. Their magic is that of five elements. The most common found Phoenix is that of fire, they on their rebirth burn, use fire based magics, and has a peafowl like tail. Fire Phoenixes are herbivores. Then the water Phoenix, they fly over any body of water, this Phoenix has an appearance of an osprey but twice the size and five peafowl like feathers above their flight tail feathers, they use water based magics and turn into a cloud on their rebirth. Water Phoenixes are mainly fish eaters. Wind Phoenixes are found in rain forests of India, they blend into the tree foliage and use wind based magics, this is the only other Phoenix with a peafowl tail, they turn into a whirlwind on their rebirth, and they are omnivores. Snow Phoenixes are the second rarest Phoenixes, they are completely white and with three peafowl feathers over their flight tail feathers, they can make blizzards and fly in the snowiest weather, they turn into a flash of cold fire on their rebirth. Snow Phoenixes are omnivores but tend to like to eat meat. Finally the Earth Phoenix, the only Phoenix that does not fly, they have no tail feathers, but they do have earth magics and turn into gravel on their rebirth._

"So Hedwig is a snow phoenix." Ken said surprised to note that this is all that was written about phoenixes.

"That explains why Hedwig ate vegetables." Harry said remembering the time of when Dobby got him locked up at the Dursleys. "What was in the box that she brought?"

"Books and some things that are going to be shown just a little later, and a letter stating that I should be learning the proper way of writing a prophesy." Ken said sighing at the fact that she was too thought he wrote something, now it wasn't a joke.

Harry set up Hedwig in his room since she is no longer playing as an owl.

The first time Ken saw Umbridge in another class was Divination. The evil toad woman looked to try to get the sometimes seer off the teachers list.

"Give me a prophesy." Umbridge egged Trelawney and noted that this time while Trelawney was still trying to teach her third years of tea readings.

"I told you before the Eye does not See on command." Trelawney said trying to stay calm, why does there have to be a child with the gift of sight and magic, while she doesn't.

"Then you will be put onto probation." Umbridge said coolly.

"Why you…" Trelawney said getting angry but she straightened and decided to try to see like her great grandmother did, and she did see something… "Be very wary of blood madam, the twenty-sixth blood drawn by you and your items will be your downfall."

"A likely attempt of making a prophesy." Umbridge said haughtily, but Ken noticed that there was an energy in the room that seemed to fuel what Trelawney said.

Ken told the group what happened in his divination class and Hermione was impressed at Trelawney's attempt to get rid of Umbridge and it wasn't in the style that she is known for.

Soon it was Hogsmeade weekend and the ones that they thought that they wanted to learn would be there.

"Potter, I cannot believe that you have a snow phoenix for a familiar." Draco said in surprise, he was early to where they would meet. Acting as a pompous fool since not very many people knew that he got hit by the age old Black curse.

Soon the meeting took place, Hannah Abbott and her friend Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, a few other ravens, Neville, Daphne Greengrass and she looked surprised at the fact that Draco was there, and few other students.

"Alright, we know that the professor that is teaching us defense is useless. I have a suggestion that we learn defense from Harry since he has passed every Defense class." Hermione started.

"What can he do?" a raven asked, he was fourth year and didn't know about Harry's first year.

"Well, my first year the headmaster put a magical artifact in the school to protect it and one of the staff tried to take it and I stopped him. I had to pass a cerubres, a Devil's Snare, a charmed and runed key room, a transfigured and runed chess set, a troll, and a magical flame barrier. My second year I defeated a basilisk with a sword. My third year I had to learn the Patronus charm and I can cast it. And last year was the Triwizard Cup, in which I had to pass a dragon, swim in the Lake, and make it past the creatures and spells in the maze to battle Voldemort." Harry said not moving from his spot.

"A corporal Patronus at the age of thirteen?" Susan Bones asked in surprise since her aunt said that it takes a lot of skill and a strong mind to cast it.

"Yes, it's corporal." Harry said knowing what it meant.

"That's amazing." Susan said wondering if she could get better spells and pass her defense owls.

"We want this!" the entire group said looking at the ones planning this, Draco was in this so no one learns that he is friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends.

"So for that you need to sign this paper." Hermione said pulling out the parchment that had Digital Arts written on it though not visible to the gathering.

"We need to name it." Ginny said walking in and joining the throng of people signing. "Since this deals with Umbridge thinking that Dumbledore is making an army why not give her what she fears?"

"No," Ken said surprising her. "We need nothing that could be construed as such. This is a club to learn defense not to become an army. Why not something that the toad woman would not know, like Digital Arts?"

"As in computers?" Hannah asked getting a few stares from the ones that have no clue on non-magical technology.

"Yes." Ken said slowly grinning since the idea is working.

"I like it." Both of the Weasly twins said after signing. "It has nothing to do with magic so no one can tell us no."

"But what about my idea?" Ginny asked sullenly.

"I think Ken is right, as of now our group is called Digital Arts." Harry said calmly.

The next day there was a decree stating that all clubs are disbanded until they are approved by her. Everyone was stunned how did she know about the new club?

Over the next week they got the main clubs back and found out that she was going to search the rooms for any contraband items that included any technology. The chosen of Hogwarts don't keep their D-Terminals on them since the D-Terminals make a sound when they get a message, and since they didn't want to get in trouble in case if any of the others get insomnia and tries to contact them. Dobby told them about the Come and Go room and they used it to hide the D-Terminals as well as any other things that she says is against what she says is the rules.

"Could we use this room for our true defense class?" Takeru asked Hermione after they placed the last item that was on the new banned list.

"Yeah, and I can get everyone that is one the list to come here." Hermione stated making plans on which day to start the class.

A/n: Argg, collage drained me... it will take a few weeks for the next chapter... So now the DA has been made... now it will be focused on the DA, any detentions with the toad woman, and quidditch! I hope that you all like the matches that I have planned.


	25. Chapter 24

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twenty-four

Their first True DA class happened between all the clubs times. When they got to the Hall in front of the Room of Requirement everyone was confused.

"Well, come on before Umbridge comes here." Harry said going into the room that was not there before.

The room had a padded floor, target dummies, old books that was sure to have once been in the library, and the same foe glass that was in the defense classroom from the year before.

"Okay first of all, we need to start with a simple charm. The reason is that this charm is needed in both dueling and in battle. The charm is the disarming charm, when everybody can cast it perfectly we will go on to doing the more necessary spells that are used in battle and duels." Harry stated in a lecture voice, everyone was silent. "The incantation is Expelliarmus. Divide into pairs."

Soon the room was paired up, Ken partnered up with Daisuke Takeru with Hikari and Draco decided to pair up with Neville, and the room was soon filled with Expelliarmus.

Soon even Neville got the spell down pat. Harry saw that Ken did something strange, as Ken's wand popped out of his hand it flipped and was back in his hand.

"Stop!" Harry yelled and everyone stopped. "Ken, how did you get your wand back after you were disarmed?"

"I summoned it. I remembered helping you with the charm last year." Ken said trying to figure out what his brother was planning.

"You're using wandless magic?" Luna asked in surprise, though still in her soft other worldly voice.

"Well, next time, we will be practicing summoning back your wand. Digital Arts is dismissed for today." Harry said as he noticed that there were more people in the club then there was in the Hog's Head.

"Thanks Harry." Everyone said as they left. Draco left with the others.

"Now, do you mind if I get a Japanese defense book to help so that everyone can get better?" Ken asked thinking ahead.

"Why would I mind? Thanks for giving me what we can learn next lesson. How long did it take for you to be able to summon your wand back?" Harry asked grinning.

"Five tries before you stopped the club." Ken said blushing.

"And he managed to do it on his third try." Daisuke said making Ken's blush go deeper.

They met twice a week, always planning around the other clubs, but Hermione got an idea to make use of the Protean Charm. That made the meetings much easier and there were some joining after each meeting and the new rule was one of the already members has to be with the new one to the room.

Everything was going fine until Draco got a letter from his father telling him to tell him where he was during the summer. Draco wrote back stating that he was with a relative during the summer.

"So Malfoy, where did you go for the summer?" Umbridge asked in her sweet girly voice.

"I was with a family member, Professor Umbridge." Draco said trying to find a way of getting out of this.

Well, then Detention Malfoy for not stating who as was the question asked." Umbridge said giving a smile, which was creepy.

"Fine, may I continue to my common room, Professor Umbridge?" Draco asked wincing since he has heard something fishy about her detentions.

"Yes, the detention is for tonight." Umbridge said before turning.

Draco went straight to his room off of the common room and saw his Digimon taking a nap, and got an idea. Don't most pets or familiars run around the grounds?

"Hyokomon," Draco called out waking his Digimon. His Digimon looked to see that no one else was in the room.

"_Yes, Draco_?" Hyokomon asked since he was told not to talk in this building.

"_Tell the other chosen's Digimon that I am out for tonight._" Draco asked making his Digimon's eyes widen.

"_How_?" the Digimon asked surprised.

"_Well, I was going to let you roam. And if there is a question on why tonight I have detention with the toad_." Draco said with a grimace.

The Detention with Umbridge…

Draco walked into the defense classroom, Umbridge was at her desk grading the essays that she has yet to grade.

"Good, we will be writing lines." Umbridge said pulling out a quill and a sheaf of parchment.

"Just lines?" Draco asked remembering his past detentions.

"Yes, and with one of my quills so that I know that you are getting a message." Umbridge said sweetly.

"Where is the ink and what are the lines that I will have to write?" Draco asked wishing that he could state something about his father but since now everyone knows that he wasn't home for the summer he couldn't.

"The quill has the ink, and your lines are 'I shall tell where I have been during the summer'." Umbridge said watching the pale boy pale some more.

Draco went to the desk he normally sits at and started writing what she told him to, he was finally starting to use true Slytherin traits and she wants him to tell her that he was with his cousin over the summer. He was stunned to see that the quill was a ministry blood quill and decided that when this was over he would go see Professor Snape.

When she called halt to the detention Draco went up to her and handed her both the bloody parchment and quill.

"Hand please." Umbridge asked and Draco realizing that he cannot go until she saw the damage that she had done, does as bid. "Hasn't sunk in yet, but this was only once."

"Am I allowed to go now?" Draco asked wanting to go get his hand soothed.

"Yes." Umbridge said and Draco left.

After Draco was halfway to his common room when he realized that he was going to see Professor Snape and then cursed at himself for not thinking that she might have hexed the page to where he couldn't say anything about what just happened.

The very first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin…

When Fred said that he couldn't play the Gryffindor team was slightly upset, but since they had backups they were good for the match. The team got to the changing rooms right after lunch, and went to the field that last year was a maze, Bagman was right they did turn it back to how it was before the maze.

"I want a clean game from both teams." Madam Hooch said as the teams mounted their brooms.

They went to their spots and the game started. Both Daisuke and Ken was slightly distracted by Lee's commentary. Soon Ken was able to tune it out since it reminds him on his games from when he first met his friends.

The Slytherin team had the Quaffle and was trying to score and Ken blocked it and sighting Angelina with nobody near her threw it to her, and it actually got to her. And Gryffindor scored. This went on until Harry caught the snitch just before Draco could.

"We won!" Angelina said ecstatic about winning on the first game with two new players.

Over the next few months Digital Arts club was getting to Patroni lessons, apparently only Ken has a Digimon Patronus. Harry's was a real dragon, just one that has been extinct, Hermione's was a snake, Draco's was an eagle, Daisuke's was a wolf, Takeru's was a boar, and Hikari's was a cat.

"Well, looks like what I did when I was a kid caught up to me." Takeru said as his Patronus formed.

"Oh?" Hikari asked looking cute.

"I'll tell you later." Takeru said leaning towards Hikari.

"Man Takeru is close to Hikari. I guess she likes him more." Daisuke said looking at the scene that the two first gen Chosen made.

Soon enough, it was near Christmas and Harry, staying for the fact that Dumbledore would be curious on why he was going home when he never did before. Ken had to agree, but with the Digital World they still had contact. Draco also was staying just because when his father found out that all of his things was gone had a big fit and hurt his mother.

A/n: Before you flame me about Draco's detention... Remember Umbridge is nutty and thinks she has powers that she doesn't have. Draco was right in saying that he was with a family member... Harry is Draco's cousin by the Black blood. this was the reason why the change in his behavior in the first arc. Now since the timeline is slowly shifting away from cannon, in the books there was no Slytherin in DA and here there is, Harry and the twins was kicked from the team but... without Ron being Keeper Harry did not attack Draco nor did Draco bait them. So... Anything going to happen during Christmas?


	26. Chapter 25

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twenty-five

Ken was woken up at six by his mom the day after he came home for Christmas break, like she had on his first year.

"Mom, you let me sleep in on the summer, why don't you for this break?" Ken asked while he was rubbing his eyes.

"Because you are not staying for a few months just a few weeks, you need to be able to adapt quickly. And you have a meeting with the Daimyo around ten this morning." Makoto told her sleepy son.

"About what I wrote earlier this year. I forgot. Thanks Mama." Ken said climbing out of bed.

"You're welcome Ken-chan." Makoto said walking out to start breakfast.

Ken using the pathway system that most Asian countries has though Japan was the creator, made it to Kyoto and to JMG to talk to Ruki about the prophesy he wrote. When he was taken to her office he was stunned to see Miyako's only brother, and the one that gave him the rules to abide by when dating Miyako, was there.

"Surprised, don't be. I happen to be a ninja magical. I was told to wait until after your meeting was done. I thought that it might have happened already." Mantarou said grinning at the fear in Ken's eyes.

"Oh, I'll just go in." Ken said before rushing into the Daimyo's office, whom was smiling since she heard the entire thing.

"Good, now read this." Ruki said after Ken walked closer.

"Um, it's blank." Ken said seeing the same sheet of rice paper that he sent.

"So you are one of those seers. One that does not see or remember what they write." Ruki said putting the paper down. "It reads 'The blood of the three worlds are needed once more to defeat a darkness that was defeated thrice.' Normally prophecies have more than that, but it is too unclear as to when or where."

"Uh, that seems familiar. But it seems like it was a dream." Ken said unsure on how he knew about it.

"What does it mean then?" Ruki asked looking at the violet haired boy.

"It deals with next year. Someone would find something and trigger the darkness." Ken said still sounding unsure.

"Still unclear but now workable." Ruki said before going on about the next piece of news for the young boy.

"That's good." Ken said grinning, showing to Ruki why the boy was so popular.

"Now for other business." Ruki said and upon seeing Ken pale, "I am sending a bodyguard to shadow you."

"Please don't. At school we made a defense club where we learn defensive spells." Ken said truthfully.

"Why don't you want the shadow, besides the other world?" Ruki asked wondering why he went slightly defensive.

"There is something going on in the school, but we are doing something about it." Ken said wondering why he is spilling out this.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you or your half-brother the shadowing will be started." Ruki said thinking that the boy is trying to hide something.

"Thank you." Ken said looking at her then at the floor, this is something that Ruki wants broken.

"Now, send in the ninja and you can go. Though, do break the habit of looking at the floor or any other shy habits." Ruki said frowning, she wonders what made the boy go from the secure boy on the television to this shy boy.

"Okay, good bye." Ken said bowing to the Daimyo and walked to door and told Mantarou that she wanted him in.

Soon Ken was back at home waiting for his friends to call him. They did and they played a game of soccer in which both Daisuke and Ken was rusty at.

Just before Ken went to bed Hedwig popped inside his room holding a letter and gave a soft cry.

"Hedwig?" Ken asked going for the letter.

Ken

I just had a dream that I was a snake and I attacked Mr. Weasley. I told Professor McGonagall about it and she took me to Dumbledore and he wouldn't look at me at all. There was an attack on Mr. Weasley and as of now I am staying at the Burrow. I did ask if you could be with me, and they agreed. I already know that Phoenixes can take someone to another place. Ask your friends and your parents if you can be with me.

Harry

"Mama!" Ken yelled out spooked by the letter. Both of his parents ran into his room and hearing what happened to his half-brother.

"You can go, just that you have to bring one of your friends as well." Jiro, Ken's papa, said.

"Thank you." Ken said while grabbing his D-Terminal. Within a few moments Ken got replies from everyone. Takeru and Yamato cannot go with him since both of them was visiting their grandparents. Daisuke got sick and cannot go. Taichi and Hikari was already getting ready for their ski trip that they told him about just before the soccer game. Mimi was in another country and cannot go. Koushiro couldn't since he wasn't good at English and had heaps of computer projects from his club. Jou couldn't since his father would not allow it. Iori couldn't because of a kendo tournament. Sora was already out of town to visit her father who was studying something. Miyako said that she could but Mantarou wanted to talk before they could go.

When both Miyako and Mantarou got to the Ichidouji apartment, Ken hugged Miyako afraid about what was going on. Mantarou snorted and pulled out some things out of his pocket knowing that this would be a great way to get back at the one that is taking his youngest sister away.

"Since you are being asked out and we never did the Yuino and that will be done during the summer. Here these are promise rings, one for Miyako and one for you. Ken, you don't have to wear yours in Japan but just in England so that Miyako won't have to worry about you getting asked out again." Mantarou said calmly as the ring he is giving Ken also has other spells on it to note if he is in any danger as he was in the earlier years.

Ken took the ring and looked at it, then he moved some of his hair back away from his face as he let his hair grow out while at school and put the ring into his pocket. Then they were grabbed by Hedwig and all three plus two Digimon was gone with a flash of snow that turned out to be cold ash.

Miyako was stunned to see a lopsided building but it was dark so she thought it was a trick of the night.

"Ken, so you made it. Hi Miyako-san, you will be sleeping with Ginny while staying here." Harry said while Hedwig hopped onto his shoulder. He brought them in and showed Miyako her room with a sleeping roommate. And Ken fell asleep in the same room he was in during the summer of the world cup.

In the morning there was a yelp of surprise from Ginny's room as Ginny saw her roommate.

Harry explained that Ken had to take another to be able to come and Miyako was the only one able.

Soon they were on their way to the British wizarding hospital St. Mungo's and Miyako was looking around London with big eyes, since it was totally different than Odaiba. When they stopped in front of an old fashioned, red brick building that had a sign that said that it was closed for refurbishment, they heard from people that walk past it saying that it was never open.

"We are here to see Arthur Weasley." Molly said worry in her voice.

A dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger, and then Molly and the Weasley clan walked through the glass, disappearing from sight, and Ken looked at his brother and then to Miyako and did the same as the Weasley clan. The noise inside the room that they walked into was almost as bad as the street noise of London, witches and wizards with limbs growing out of their chests or with elephant trunks, one woman was fanning herself as she made a whistling noise as steam came from her mouth, as well a man was chiming like a bell every time he moved.

Then there was the ones wearing lime-green robes with a badge on their chests looking like a bone and a wand crossed over the standard medical symbol.

"Must be the wizarding doctors." Ken said making Ron look agast at the thought.

"They are called healers, not the muggle nutters that cut people up." Ron said sounding mad at the one that cost him the friendship of Harry not realizing that he was the one that did it to himself with his jealousy.

"Doctors don't always cut people up. They only do that for fixing the hurt person since they do not have magic to help them." Ken said since one of his friends is going to be a doctor, even if he said that he was going to treat Digimon.

"Still they are nutters." Ron said making Miyako growl.

"Non-magicals has been doing things without magic and did so much, like knowing what stars are made of and going to space which is above the planet, seen other planets that are farther than we can get to as of now. The non-magicals are planning to make the moon into a base to go to Mars." Miyako said not noticing the looks of surprise on the people in the waiting room.

"So is the moon made of cheese?" Ron said disparaging.

"No, made of the same rocks of Earth, not made of cheese." Miyako said still surprising the people in the room.

"Miyako, just ignore the idiot." Ken said pulling her along to catch up to the rest of Weasley clan. Soon they were told which ward that Arthur was in and they walked to the ward Ken and Miyako waited outside since they were not family or truly knew the man, Harry was going to wait with Ken and Miyako but the twins said that Harry was family, they also said that Ken was too, but Ken said that he would stand outside and let the full family talk to Arthur.

Soon the younger set of Weasleys came out of the room and the twins used their extendable ears which they gave the others and found out the reason that Harry had the dream, Harry was connected to Voldemort in some way.

Soon they were back at the Burrow and Ken took the time that they were given to get those defense books that would help them with the war against Voldemort. Hedwig took him to the Magical City of Japan and back to the Burrow before he was missed and he put the books away.

"What a strange looking hawk." One of the twins said as they now noticed Hawkmon.

"He's mine." Miyako said just as Ken walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Miyako they were just commenting on the oddness of him, not saying that he was not owned." Ken said calmly as she shifted under his hug.

"I know, _love_." Miyako said looking at him calmly.

The twins leave them alone without thinking and Ginny spies on the other Potter child since she was told that she would marry either Potter by Dumbledore as a way to get the Potter fortune, and when she saw Ken kissed the soft purple haired girl with the glasses she knew that she has to catch Harry soon. What she didn't know was she was watched by Wormmon and when Wormmon saw the look of total jealousy and horror on the girl's face Wormmon told himself to tell Ken about the one girl of this family.

Soon it was Christmas and Miyako still was with Ken whom was invited to stay until break was over. She was stunned as well as Ken at the feast, there were no fried chicken or what they knew as Christmas cake but fresh roasted poultry as well as fresh for it being winter, vegetables, and a Yule log.

Soon the break was over and Miyako was taken back to her home and they were back on the train, Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru was talking about how could what happened to Harry during the break happened, as well as what they were going to do about Umbridge.

A/n: Sorry for the wait, this chapter was giving me fits as well as having to research the engagment ceramony. How do you like what I have done?


	27. Chapter 26

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twenty-six

When they were back in the common room and Harry got an owl holding a note for him, which said something about occlumency and that it will be taught by Professor Snape. Ken pulled out one of his defense books that had that word in it, and found out that it was a mind art in Latin meaning the to close off the mind.

"How are we going to do this if we cannot do anything without her knowing about it?" Harry asked Ken.

"Maybe with a joke of a type of class, like a type of potion class that if she does go and try to interrupt Professor Snape could stop her." Ken said smiling though wondering what Harry meant about the 'we doing this'.

Then on the first day of classes Professor Snape gave both Harry and Ken, and Ken was wondering why he was getting this as well.

When the time for the first occlumency class was upon them, they walked towards Professor Snape's office and found him waiting on them.

"Professor Snape, why did I get a note to be here?" Ken asked as soon as the door was closed.

"It is because of the old bastard law that has never been repealed. If the main blood is going into an apprenticeship the bastard has to follow as for labor. But since this is Occlumency and not a true apprenticeship as it will be called in case that woman tries anything, you will be taught with your brother." Snape said surprising both teens.

"So she would be told that this is a potions apprenticeship?" Harry asked thinking that since third year he was great at potions.

"Yes, now to start occluding one must sort through one's mind, this is done by meditating. After one hour I will test how well you have sorted your mind." Snape said calmly as the two teens sat down and closed their eye to start meditating.

After an hour Ken felt a headache and wondered if Harry had one as well.

"Both of you, it has been an hour and Harry will be first since this is being done for his benefit. Stand tall and think of what you were meditating on." Snape said as Harry stood tall and looked to do what Snape had said to do. "Legilimens!"

Harry wavered and Snape looked in horror as he saw something that he was not expecting.

"I thought I did it Professor." Harry said as he was released from the spell.

"You must have done something, you trusted me to know what had happened to you. It took me a moment to get past a shield that you had made. From now on meditate for thirty minutes before bed. Ken, now it is your turn." Snape said and Harry sat down and Ken walked up feeling afraid since he didn't want to spill the beans on the Digital World to another. "Legilimens!"  
>Ken saw flashes past through his mind, one of which was the sorting and he noticed that there was an odd feeling come from outside him, then the day that Osamu died and the day that the Digivice popped out of the computer.<p>

"Uh oh." Ken murmured.

"What did I just see?" Snape said in his most known voice for trouble makers.

"A device coming out of a computer screen." Ken said nervously, he did do what he feared. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, just think of the story in the correct line." Snape snapped out. "Legilimens!"

Ken was thinking the entire thing just going to do with what he did with the hat. The entire thing flashed by and again he had the odd feeling.

"So, the four of you that was allowed to come here has these creatures from this odd world?" Snape asked now no longer angry.

"Yes." Ken said looking down, and then remembering what Ruki said about this habit pulled his head up.

"What are they called, what was that world called, and are there anymore of them here in this school? Wait, the three that was with you had them as well." Snape asked just like they did to him when they were allowed to ask questions.

"Well, they are called Digimon, and their world is called the Digital World, and they can only bond to certain people. Yes, Harry, Hermione, and Draco have Digimon. But the thing was that we were not allowed to say anything about Digimon just yet." Ken said looking at Snape.

"We can discuss this later. I will keep this from everybody. The next lesson should not interfere with your defense club." Snape said dismissing them.

Soon they learned that the news was slowly going against Harry and Dumbledore, while they didn't care about Dumbledore it was Harry that was making Ken angry.

So they contacted the one source that they know that will print the story, the Quibbler, but just before they could there was a newspaper that everyone worried about. The mass breakout from the Wizarding Prison, and they were blaming it on Sirius Black.

Then the decree about teachers not teaching anything but their subject but how Snape has his worded it was still legal in that decree. Soon there were a lot of detentions from this decree as some thought it was funny to point out to Umbridge about some things that are not related to the class.

When they finished the so-called interview of Harry for the Quibbler, they sent it by Hedwig who now just flashes out of the room to fly to the destination.

And soon enough there was a decree that was very stupid on Umbridge's part banning the Quibbler.

And Harry's and Ken's Occlumency lessons showed that they made progress, but soon the Digital Arts was found out by Umbridge, not by any of the members save one that really didn't want to do the club but was forced to go by her friend.

Only a few was caught and Harry was one of them, but Ken and the rest of the chosen got away. But Dumbledore was ejected from the school stating that the name was a cover for his army. Harry got detention for the escapade and Umbridge put herself as Headmistress.

The twins decided to do something about her and started off using all their tricks, the start was an impressive fireworks display.

But when Umbridge was going to put Harry back into detention for something that he didn't do Ken tried to put a stop to it, and Draco backed him up earning all three detention at different times.

When Ken walked into the room that was to be his detention for the time being he saw the toad lady sitting grading or making new decrees at a desk. When he walked up to her so that he would learn what he to be doing in the hour she gave that odd little cough.

"Good you are on time, most of the children don't come here on time. You are to write lines, the line is I will not talk back to my betters." She said giving him both quill and paper, not noticing the surprise in Ken's eyes.

"Could I use one of my quills?" Ken asked not liking the feeling that the black quill was giving off.

"No, it has the ink for this detention." Umbridge said showing her pointed teeth.

"Okay ma'am." Ken said reluctantly holding the black quill. He walked to a seat and started writing and was shocked to see it being carved into his skin as he writes. After five minutes he gave a whimper at the fact that the carved letters are going deeper as well as not healing as fast. And as soon as the hour was up Ken handed her the bloody paper (after thirty minutes Ken's hand was bleeding too much) and quill and showed her his bloody hand.

"Good, you can go now." Umbridge said sweetly.

Ken didn't go back to the common room; he slowly walked towards McGonagall's office. The Occlumency lessons did help overcome the light jinx that normally held on teenagers. When he knocked using his left hand and McGonagall saw that Ken was looking pale and his right arm was shaking badly.

"Come in, what happened? Did you get hit by one of the fireworks?" McGonagall asked showing him to a soft chair.

"No I…. just came from a detention from Umbridge. My hand hurts too much and I thought I might pass out trying to get to the hospital wing." Ken said making McGonagall think that something was amiss.

"Well then show me the achy hand." McGonagall sighed out thinking that it was just strain but when she saw the blood and the words barely legible on his hand she growled. "I'm sorry for thinking that this was about something else. Just give me a moment…" and with that she walked to her fireplace and soon there were other people in the office. Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and Pomfrey were the ones that she called and they came. "Mr. Potter-Ichidouji came here after one of Umbridge's detentions, I thinking that he just over worked his hand and when I saw it I am amazed that he made it here without passing out."

"From what I see, we need a blood replenisher, and a few pain potions." Pomfrey said clucking at the sight, and she went to get said potions.

"Ken, I need to write to your ministry, but I need you to write where and to whom." Snape said knowing that Ken is ambidextrous.

"Fine but we need a bird that cannot be followed." Ken said just as Hedwig appeared in the room. Ken quickly wrote out the Daimyo's name and the place in his shaky but readable left hand.

And Snape wrote a note out and put it in the envelope and gave it to Hedwig and she was gone in a flash.

"Now when I give him these potions, I will need help getting him to the hospital wing. He will need to be watched for any complications, and please find all that have been in one of her detentions and send them to me so that I can check how badly they are hurt." Pomfrey said as she dosed Ken with the two potions.

When Hedwig appeared on Ruki's desk she thought it was another prophesy but when she looked at the shaky handwriting she opened it and all of a sudden gave a shriek of outrage.

"Get me my ninjas, and samurai! And the shadow that is to be my heirs!" she yelled and there was a scramble, Mantarou appeared since the ring gave him notice that there was trouble on Ken's end.

"My liege," Was the answer of the ones being called, bowing low to the floor in submission.

"We are going to my heir, he has been harmed. According by this paper, by one of his teachers. We are going to arrest or kill the one responsible. If the government does not allow us we will have no choice but go to war." Ruki said no longer tired. "We go in their morning. Get some rest and the heir's shadow stays."

"Yes, my liege." The group said and went to their beds. Mantarou stayed in the same spot.

"If I remember correctly about your ninja clan law, if someone was entering your clan, the betrothed member has the honor of slaying the one that harmed the one coming into the clan." Ruki stated calmly but her magic was swirling around her.

"Yes, my liege." Mantarou said trying not to flinch from the wild magic.

"When we get to the school, you are to find your charge and shadow him. You are not to taunt or scare him away from your youngest sister. I would rather you just be there to protect him and if needed not be seen by him since he does seem to be afraid of you." Ruki ordered Mantarou, and then looking older, "I need him whole to take over. I do not want to have to do another search for an heir because Ken-kun broke down."

"He has, once. After he disappeared for the two months and came back he was a different person. He was afraid of hurting people after he came back. I found out from reading my youngest sister's journal that Ken was trying to take over the Digital World while thinking that it was a game. But when he learned the truth he stopped and tried to fix his mistakes and doesn't do anything that deals with leading since he became afraid that he will do the same again as he did with the Digital World." Mantarou explained making Ruki look much older.

"So that is what he meant. So he harmed the Digimon and then thinks that he will again harm the wizards of Japan if he has control. That so reminds me of me." Ruki said smiling a little at memories. "You may go, gather supplies that will last until the end of his school year unless we take him home."

"Yes, my liege." Mantarou said before leaving.

A/n: And Cut! What is going to happen to Umbridge? Is Ken going to be outted as the Heir of the Daimyo? What does Ruki mean? Will I be able to answer these questions? Find out in the next Chapter!


	28. Chapter 27

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twenty-seven

The Ministry of Magic in London was surprised by the sudden mass Apparation inside the main halls. The group was armed with swords, save the elderly woman whom looks to be in her late fifties, she was wearing odd robes for the country her hair done in an elaborate affair pulled to the top of her head and curled back towards the back of the head being held by an ornate comb. When the group was stopped by Aurors, the woman walked up to the closest Auror.

"I am here to talk to the Minister. I am the Daimyo of Magical Japan. Unless you want war, let my protectors and I through, Inoue wait here until we have clearance to go to check on my citizens that I allowed to be taught here." Ruki said in a stern voice but clear English with a clear accent stating that she doesn't speak English a lot, anger flashing in her eyes at the ones daring to stop her.

"Right… uh… follow us to the Minister." The Auror said clearly spooked by the woman.

"Well, take us there instead of standing there." Ruki said since the Auror didn't move.

Soon the delegation was at the Minister's door. The Auror knocked on the door knowing that their career might be over because of this.

"What is it?" Fudge yelled out then he opened the door and turned pale at the sight of the Japanese head of Magic. "You can come in and only a few of your bodyguards." And he allowed her entrance to his office and three of her guard walked in with her.

"I am here on the account of one the students that I graciously allowed to study here." She began so as to not startle the pasty man.

"That would normally be one of your delegates if that was the case." Fudge said since this would be true.

"Ah, true, but one of the ones I did allow to come to study here was the magical heir of Japan. One of the teachers, a Professor Umbridge, used a banned item as a detention and injured the one that is the heir." Ruki said and gave a smirk when Fudge paled more.

"You can take her, we don't need war." Fudge said saving his own skin by hanging her out, not realizing the Japanese will interrogate her to find out what she knows.

"Thank you. Now for a sanctioned portkey to the area near the school." Ruki said smirking since she does not know the location of Hogwarts.

"Go to the portkey office and give them this." Fudge said handing her a piece of parchment that has English written on it.

Hogwarts…

Umbridge thought she just got it made, she finally got the boy that she has been wanting into detention and the bastard brother tried stopping her on the second attempt but she got him into detention, the school is finally hers even if she cannot enter the true headmaster's office. But she forgot the one thing that she asked for, Trelawney's prophesy… Ken was the twenty-sixth child she put through her bloody torture of a detention.

So when the group of eighty-two walked up to the gates and the gates opened, she was confused. But when she walked out of her office to find out why the group of eighty-two was there, the group was already at the door to her office.

"What is the meaning of this? Outsiders are no longer allowed inside these walls." Umbridge said in her most obscene voice.

"By what decree?" McGonagall asked sweetly, knowing that the toad hasn't made that decree.

"We are here to arrest a Professor Umbridge for harming a citizen of Japan, while said citizen is a student of this facility. The rank of the said citizen is heir of the seat of Daimyo, similar to your minister of magic." One of the more able to speak English ninja's said while dressed to look like a samurai.

"Under whose authority?" Umbridge asked looking afraid.

"Mine, as the Daimyo of Magical Japan." Ruki said looking like she was getting angry. "So where is this Professor Umbridge so that we can go?" Then one of the members of the group whispered something and magic erupted from Ruki.

"I am." Umbridge said wondering which student started this affair.

"Well, that was fast." And they grabbed her, took her wand, and pardon the pun frog marched her out of the castle to where they could Apparate away.

Hospital Wing…

"How long will I have to stay here?" Ken asked as Pomfrey changed bandages for his hand, and grimaced when he saw the damage that was done.

"Unfortunately for you, until the wound stops bleeding." Pomfrey said gently washing the wounds, that stupid line the toad made him write now swollen and clear, then putting on wet bandages then dry bandages.

"What's with the wet bandages?" Ken asked as the door opened showing that an adult walked in.

"The bandages are soaked in a potion made for injuries like this; it's called essence of murtlap." Pomfrey answered before placing his bandaged hand back onto the bed.

"What about the tremors in his arm?" Mantarou's voice called out from behind Pomfrey and Ken started.

"Just about to give him a potion to deal with that." She answered since Dumbledore and Snape does that a lot.

"Ah." Mantarou said before taking a seat next to the bed Ken is in.

"_Mantarou, what are you doing here_?" Ken asked in surprise.

"_I am your protector from here on out. My liege, did state that if you got hurt that you would get a shadow_." Mantarou said calmly and trying not to gloat on how afraid he gets the one that will be joining the family.

"_I forgot, I really don't need one. The sensei that found out about this are great protectors_." Kens said then winced when he got a cold stare from Miyako's brother.

"_Ken, you are injured. Your arm is shaking, your hand is still bleeding, if I was here to protect you when we planned on starting the shadowing, this would have never happened. She would not have harmed you. Use your head; if you get maimed or killed we would be at war with your brother's home_." Mantarou yelled surprising the group that was taken into the hospital wing for the check over from the toad's detention.

"Who's the guy yelling at Potter-Ichidouji?" was the collective whisper.

After everyone, including Ken was released from the hospital wing to find that McGonagall is now acting Headmistress and is able to get inside the headmaster's office. Mantarou did a disappearing trick, but Ken knew that he was still around only because of History of Magic class.

Snape continued the Occlumency class for both boys and found that Ken has a protector when he was going to check how far Ken's mental shields have gotten.

"I wouldn't." Mantarou said appearing out of thin air.

"Mantarou, he is just checking my mind like he just did with my brother." Ken said calmly, realizing that the older can understand English.

"I just checking if the boy has a good Occlumency shield, if he does I will not be able to get in. They are very adept students in this art." Snape said calmly and truthfully.

"That is what you are teaching? I thought you was teaching them to stay calm." Mantarou stated since some of the teachings are similar.

Then one night after the exams, Ken was happy that the exams were done and everything was finished, Ken heard a cry from one of the upper year dorms.

All of a sudden Harry ran into Ken's dorm waking everyone that sleeps in the dorm. Harry started dragging Ken and Daisuke out of the room.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ken asked in worry.

"Voldemort broke through again. This time a vision of Padfoot, they were at the Ministry building." Harry said making Ken look quizzical.

"Harry, Padfoot will not visit the Ministry. That's suicide for him. Don't you have a way to communicate with Padfoot?" Ken said snapping Harry out of the shock.

"Yeah, I got it for Christmas but I was kind of out of it during then." Harry said before rushing into his dorm and came out and contacted Sirius. "Hey, Padfoot you're okay. Is something going on in the ministry?"

"Not that… Sniv… Snape called there is a plan to attack the ministry. Using you as bait. Stay in the school." Sirius said before the connection of the two-way mirror broke.

"So Voldemort set up a trap? For what? We need to spring it and see if our DA lessons work." Harry said grinning like the twins do when they have a prank set up.

Soon the entire DA was waiting in the Room of Requirement which made a room that allowed them to exit the castle without the teachers knowing. Harry remembering what Hagrid said in his class when he came back about Thestrals, headed to where the class was held. Hermione conjured a bloody giant piece of meat.

"Leaving the school?" Mantarou asked surprising the whole group.

"Well, yeah. Do you want to join us?" Ken asked trying to hide his nervousness of Mantarou.

"Yes I do want to join." Mantarou said giving the ones that didn't know of him a big relief that he wasn't going to tell a teacher.

"Okay we are going to the ministry to stop an attack. Those who think that they are not trained enough can go back to their beds. We are going to be fighting Death Eaters. We are now in a war, we are going to have to use this as a surprise attack." Harry said surprising the group and the youngest ones that joined backed out even Gryffindors. "This is not about bravery… there is a chance that you will never see your loved ones again after this fight since Death Eaters kill. So please think before the Thestrals come." And several more students of Digital Arts dropped out.

"Nice speech, take only the ones that are ready to die in battle." Mantarou said as the reptilian horses came to the conjured meat.

"Now that we have our volunteers those that are not fighting please go back and sleep. Thank you Luna, Daphne, Draco, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, Hikari, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Mantarou for staying and are willing to fight." Harry said as the thirteen Thestrals snorted, the creatures knew how many was going.

Soon the thirteen was on their way to the English Ministry building, when they landed the only ones that knew how to open the street level entrance was Susan and Hannah. They were the ones that opened the door stating that they needed to protect the ministry.

Soon Harry saw the door that haunted his dreams for the first part of the school year. He walked over to it, Ken and Draco saw the door. Only Draco knew what was in there.

"Harry, that's the door to the Department of Mysteries." Draco stated as Harry moved closer to the door.

"And that is where the fight will be at. Luckily Ken realized that this was a trap for me. Let's go and set up our own ambush." Harry said walking towards the door. Finding that the ministry is up to something with the floating brains and then they found the one place that Voldemort was trying to get into. They situated themselves around the room and when Harry saw that one of the orbs had his name under it he grabbed it.

+This is the recording of a prophesy given to Albus Percival Wilbert Brian Dumbledore by Sybil P. Trelawney about the Dark Lord and as of now unknown person or persons. Playing the prophesy…

**Born as the moon of the midsummer dies the one to defeat the Dark Lord is born. Friends with the snake, dragon, bird, and three more of a distant land. When marked by the Dark Lord, and defeats the one thought dead twice, a blood will be found and give the One Who Will Be Light strength and balance. Chosen by something not of this world he shall show power unknown to the Dark Lord and with the display Destroy the Dark Lord…**

This recording is now over+

"What the? Did you guys hear any of this?" Harry asked as the others shook their head. Then after twenty minutes of waiting Harry acting like he is walking to where the Prophesy was and sure enough Lucius Malfoy walked up behind him demanding the prophesy.

"You want this for your master right?" Harry asked smirking showing the warm orb that holds the recording of the prophesy.

"Yes, give it here and maybe you shall see your precious godfather alive." Malfoy said thinking that might cause the teen in front of him to hand it over.

Harry just started laughing surprising the Death Eaters that was there.

"I know that Sirius is not being held by Voldemort." Harry said making the Death Eaters flinch at the name. "I just wanted to know what he wanted all this time to find out that it was just a simple glass orb was a letdown."

"Still Potter, hand it over." Malfoy said coldly.

"How about you catch it?" Harry said before tossing it high into the air and did a cutting curse at the orb and it shattered spectacularly.

Then out of nowhere for the Death Eaters since they were focused only on Harry twelve wands cast spells on the Death Eaters sending them into a frenzy.

Harry started fighting Malfoy with Ken and Mantarou who showed why he was chosen besides becoming family to protect Ken, Draco and Neville started fighting Bellatrix, Luna and Daphne battled Nott, Daisuke battled Crabbe, Takeru and Hikari fought Macnair, the rest of the Death Eaters was downed by the surprise assault in which Susan and Hannah started binding them.

Draco and Neville was having a hard time battling the crazy witch, she would fire off the torture curse while laughing at their attempts to dodge or block the spell.

"So my little nephy poo decided to join the wrong side and the lump is barely able to block my spells." Bellatrix said looking wild.

"I am fighting for myself, I don't want to be a pawn." Draco said before using the cutting curse and he hit her cutting off her left arm.

"I am not a lump!" Neville said before pushing all of his magic to hit her with a powerful stunner.

She screeched when her arm came off and then dropped when the powerful red light hit her.

Luna and Daphne proved too much for Nott and had him bound and they started to help Susan and Hannah.

Daisuke was showing why he was given the Digimental of Courage by battling alone. He was sending out the more useful Japanese spells and Crabbe was on the defensive until Crabbe saw that the two girls that were bounding the fallen Death Eaters was not paying attention and shot Crucio at the two. Daisuke saw this and jumped in front with the most powerful shield he could think of and it broke and was hit by the torture curse, he went still and while he didn't scream he did something that would forever haunt him.

"Reducto." Daisuke said hitting Crabbe and he blew up. "Uh, ugg." And Daisuke started getting sick.

Takeru and Hikari double teamed Macnair who was using his skills to hit them but they got him by blasting the wall behind him and he was hurt, too hurt from the bits of wall.

Malfoy was getting pissed Harry shattering the orb was not part of any plan nor was it that there would be a true battle trained warrior fighting with them. It was all he could do to not be one of the fallen and to find out that his son is fighting on the side of Harry was also a shock to the Death Eater.

"How did you get your hands on him?" Malfoy asked as he dodged a spell.

"Like I am going to tell you." Harry said getting cheeky then he heard a loud crack and his scar went into pain, Harry threw up what mental shields he had made and the pain was gone.

"So Potter, you destroyed the one thing that would tell you how to win." Voldemort said sneering at the teen.

"I don't care, and you can't use it either." Harry said being brave and it worked to shake the Slytherin since it did make sense, take it away from the enemy to prevent it being used against you.

"How insightful." Voldemort said before twitching, "I heard that Dumbledore cannot help you."

"I don't need his help, I have my friends and I trust in my abilities because I defeated you once without his help." Harry said calmly as he noticed that his brother was winning against Malfoy since he just found out about Ken's ability to get his wand back to his hand when disarmed.

Then Dumbledore entered and Mantarou did a vanishing act, and then the tide was fully turned when Fudge and some other ministry workers came in to check on why there was Apparation happening inside the building.

Dumbledore was livid that Harry destroyed the prophesy in front of the Death Eaters and that two of the Death Eaters are dead and all save Malfoy was captured. Bellatrix was called dead because of the cut off arm, and Crabbe Sr. from being blasted apart and when he saw the ones that did the killing looking sick, even Draco Malfoy was not looking well from watching Bellatrix bleed to death. He couldn't say anything since the one that did the blasting hex was calling himself a monster and the others was comforting him, saying that he did the right thing protecting the two girls from harm.

A/n: Now only the staff that was there when the Daimyo was there, but now they know that one of the four is the Heir of Japan but not the which save Severus Snape. Now the war with Voldemort begins with the loss of forces for Voldemort, what will happen during the summer break? though i am sorry for taking forever for this fic i am trying to get through several things including being exhasted as well as playing Diablo III, by the way, reread my story i found errors and fixed them, now it should be less errored but i did ask for everyone to tell me if there are any errors i was angry but everyone is lucky that i didn't just delete to get the fixes done, but i am writing the summer and will post it as soon as it is read over for the errors.


	29. Chapter 28

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twenty-eight

Daisuke, Daphne, Draco, Hannah, Harry, Hermione, Hikari, Ken, Luna, Neville, Susan, and Takeru were taken to Amelia Bones to find out why they were even battling the Death Eaters.

"Now that you are away from the battle scene, why did you twelve school children think that it was a good idea to fight here and with Death Eaters?" Amelia asked trying not to be impressed but failing since the twelve killed two and captured more Death Eaters in one night than the Aurors did in a week during the height of Voldemort's reign of terror.

"I… I have a connection to Voldemort." Harry started and sighed when the adults flinched at Voldemort's name. "I think it was from either when he tried to kill me as a baby or when he returned using my blood." Amelia was amazed at how well thought out on how this might have been done. "I saw Sirius Black, who is innocent of the killing of both Pettigrew and the twelve mundanes that was near, being tortured by him. But it was my brother Ken that realized that it was a trap."

"Ah, so you planned a counter trap?" Amelia asked getting something that no one else has of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yes, while we did take off from the school using the trained Thestrals to get here. I went to where Voldemort was trying to get into." Again Harry sighed at the flinch from the adults. "Everyone else hid while I wondered around when I saw an orb that had my name on it I picked it up and Malfoy, I mean Draco's father, came in and ordered me to hand over the orb. I threw it up and used a cutting curse to break it. That was when we attacked with stunners and then the ones that didn't get hit started fighting back. Ken and I took on Draco's dad. Daisuke took on the one that was blown up. Draco and Neville took on the crazy lady. Takeru and Hikari took on the one that did the ministry's killing of so-called dangerous creatures. Luna and Daphne took the one that was left. Susan and Hannah started binding the ones that fell from our trap."

"Okay, and then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named showed up?" Amelia asked and Harry nodded. "Then Dumbledore and the ministry?" again Harry nodded. "Did any of you get hurt?"

"I got hit by a spell." Daisuke said still shaking from both the torture curse and killing the one that sent the spell.

"Alright. Take them to St. Mungo's to be given checkups and then taken back to school." Amelia said as one of the Aurors went to get a Port Key. "Harry, I noticed that you called the bastard your brother."

"Yeah, he is. Isn't he?" Harry stated wondering why she stated that.

"Do you know the laws surrounding bastards?" Amelia asked and was stunned that only Susan knew of them. "Well, in Britain, the laws goes by if the father accepts the child by opening the bastard vaults, the child gets the name, and if he also gives a godfather to the bastard he claims it as his own and normally the child while in Britain loses the name of the mother. Then there are the laws that if the head of house claims the bastard as blood the bastard can then when he or she reaches majority withdraw a certain amount from the main vaults, but the goblins know more of these laws. You might want to ask them about the laws in your case, Mr. Potter."

"Is that why some people just use my father's name instead of my mama's?" Ken asked seeing if this was a reason.

"Yes. It is, legally here in England your name is Mr. Potter, but according to the goblins your name is Mr. Potter-Ichidouji." Amelia said gently since it seems that the boy is attached to his mother's name.

"Thank you for telling us." Harry said and he meant it. Now they have something to ask the goblins.

When they were at St. Mungo's they were given checkups and they found that Harry was far off worse than anticipated, here was a boy that was injured recently by a blood quill, now common knowledge that a teacher had used them and she was taken by the Japanese Government, until recently he was abused, the found the scar from the resurrection spell, old fractures that hadn't healed all the way, that one of his arm's bones was regrown, and was underweight though that seemed to going away. Daisuke was taken to another room when they found that the torture curse was used on him. Ken had the spell that was holding back accidental magic taken off. Neville was found to have been abused, though nearly drowned and broken bones was the common thing about him and they found out that the wand he is using is not attuned to him. And no one else was injured though they wondered about Luna.

It took them two days to leave St. Mungo's and when they got back to the school the school was getting ready to go on to the train to go home for the summer.

"Same like last year?" the three British chosen asked simultaneity.

"No, with what is going on we do that on the train, the kage nin can take the project home." Ken said with a grin, Mantarou was the kage nin since ninja shadow was the meaning.

They take out the laptop and set it up for the gate and just as they was going in the door to the cabin opened and with a flash of light the cabin was empty and Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones was stunned to see that the laptop was just sitting there.

"Where is Luna?" Susan asked after they got over their stunned state and back in their cabin that is empty of others.

"She disappeared in that flash of light like the seven did." Hannah said now knowing how Draco disappeared at the library. "Let's not tell anyone about this as we know that we wouldn't be believed."

"Okay." Susan said then they walked off Mantarou sighed in relief.

In the Digital World…

The group sighed as now they will have fun in Japan instead of being cooped up with Sirius for the summer without talking to their friends.

"_Odd, I was going to see my hero on the train but now I'm outside._" An other-worldly voice said behind them, the voice was familiar as well as sounding like a girl.

"Luna!" the Chosen Children yelled out in surprise.

"_Hero!_" Luna said running up to Daisuke.

"_Luna, how did you get here?_" Daisuke asked when she hugged him.

"_I was going to your cabin with Susan and Hannah, there was a flash of light and I was outside._" Luna said wondering where she was but felt safe in Daisuke's arms.

"_You are not outside… in fact you are no longer in England._" Daisuke said surprised at the fact that she was hugging him, no girl has ever went for him while there was Ken or Takeru around.

"_Where are we then?_" Luna asked now noticing that the air smelled different and the trees were growing weird signs on them.

"_We are in the Digital World. A world that was seen in the sky eight years ago._" Takeru said glad that the girl was hanging off of Daisuke, maybe Daisuke could stop going after his girlfriend.

"_I always wanted to go to there… I mean here… after mother died_." Luna said softly but Daisuke heard her.

"We do need to get going to Japan." Draco said just as a new Digimon floated up to the group.

"_What is that pink floating seed_?" Luna asked knowing that they must be speaking in Japanese since four of them come from Japan.

"_I am not a seed, I am Lalamon. I have been waiting for you Luna for a long time._" The pink and green Digimon said sounding feminine.

"Eight, like the last time. First was seven then we had to find the eighth, and then on our next major event was five that turned to six, now it is back to seven with an eighth." Takeru said groaning about the irony of what just happened.

"_What are you saying_?" Luna asked still hugging Daisuke but she had taken the D-3 that Lalamon had given her.

"_Something that is getting old. We are going to Japan and we will be getting you some real clothes instead of the messed up style that the wizards think that the non-magical's wear._" Hikari told the girl that is still hugging Daisuke.

"_How do we get to Japan? We were in England, now in another world._" Luna observed not knowing that one can travel without the wizarding or the non-wizarding means of travel.

"_We will show you. But could you let go?_" Daisuke said now starting to get really uncomfortable since he picked on Ken about Miyako doing the same, he knows that Ken does have a mean streak and will get back at him for the jokes.

"_But I don't want to let go of my Hero._" Luna said squeezing Daisuke a bit more.

Right then the three others from Japan started laughing since Daisuke got someone that will not let him go.

"Not funny, really not funny. Karma got me didn't it?" Daisuke asked his friends that are still laughing he saw them nod and sighed, "_Luna, we cannot go anywhere as long as you hold me like this._"

"_But, okay._" Luna said looking like she is upset, which on her normally vacant face looks really cute for Daisuke. She let go but still stood real close to Daisuke.

Daisuke looks at the three laughing chosen, sighed since he did prank Ken on when he got together with Miyako.

_Flashback_

_Just after the picture was taken after saving the girls from that Digimon Daisuke saw Miyako pull Ken to the side and give him something. Daisuke grinned and came closer to the two, Miyako was giving Ken homemade chocolate one could tell that it was homemade since it didn't look perfect._

"_So… You two together now?" Daisuke asked shocking the former dictator and the lanky girl at the same time._

"_Motomiya stop doing that." Ken said cradling the chocolate that was given to him, he wasn't going to throw this one away like he does with the still many fangirl's chocolates._

"_Yeah, Daisuke. I was just giving Ken something and you go and do this." Miyako said then realizing that Daisuke is still looking like Ken did as when he was the Kaiser, "You know when you do get a girlfriend we are going to do the same to you as you do to us."_

"_Anyways Motomiya, we're not together." Ken said unintentionally hurting Miyako's feelings._

"_You are a jerk, Ichidouji." Miyako said before running off._

"_What did I do?" Ken asked looking upset that he made her upset._

_End flashback_

Yeah Daisuke got in big trouble with the others for that. While White Day Ken cleared up the misunderstanding with Miyako. This flashback is actually Ken's.

_Flashback_

_Ken worked hard on the cake that would hopefully get Miyako to stop hating him. He asked one of the older Chosen since they do know a lot more._

_Yamato pulled him to the side and told him that Miyako was basically asking Ken to be her boyfriend, and that when Ken said that they weren't together to Miyako it seemed that Ken was saying no to her._

_Ken asked how to fix it and Yamato said to make her something for White Day and ask her out._

_When Ken got to Miyako's family apartment he knocked and was afraid that Miyako would say no since he did hurt her. The door opened and Mantarou let him in._

"_Just a moment Ichidouji, why are you here?" Mantarou asked running a hand threw his closely cut hair._

"_I wanted to apologize and give her something for White Day." Ken said wondering why Miyako hadn't appeared._

"_Well, to bad for you she isn't home. You made her cry, go home." Mantarou said glaring at the boy._

"_Oh, well, uh, could I still leave this for her?" Ken asked showing a box to her older brother._

"_Yeah, just leave it there and go home." Mantarou said pointing to a table and Ken put the box down and left._

"_I hope that they don't throw the cake away." Ken mumbled to himself getting on the train going back to Tamachi._

_Not long after he got inside the apartment he was dragged to the phone and to his surprise it was the person that sent him away from Miyako._

_-Well done, you made her happy, if what you said in the letter on the box is true get your ass here and ready to take my Imoto out.- Mantarou said it really seemed that he was angry and Ken was stunned._

"_You didn't throw the box away?" Ken asked stunned then realizing that Miyako said yes to the date meant that she forgave him for Valentine's Day._

_-We didn't throw the box away. So are you going to show or make my Imoto cry again?- Mantarou asked now sounding angry._

"_I'll be there." Ken said before hanging up and running out the door surprising his parents._

_When he got back to Miyako's he noticed that Daisuke was there for some strange reason._

_Ken was again let in by Mantarou and it was then Ken was given the rules of dating by him, then was not only threatened by Mantarou which was spooky but by her two older sisters and they came up with worse tortures if Ken hurt Miyako at all._

_Daisuke did in fact play a mean trick when the date was over. One it ruined Miyako's clothes but Ken gave Miyako his school's coat and two Ken was very afraid of Miyako's family._

_But Miyako's sisters was no longer mad at him instead thought him thoughtful, but it Mantarou still had the grudge against Ken because he made Miyako cry at least once to his knowledge._

_End flashback_

They walked to find a rabbit eared old-fashioned computer monitor just sitting on the ground.

"_What is that?_" Luna asked upon seeing the monitor.

"_This is how we will be getting to Japan._" Daisuke said before it glowed and they exited in Ken's room, this time everyone is in the pile.

"Guys off." Ken said as he, Harry, and Draco was on the bottom, Takeru and Hikari was in an inappropriate position as Takeru was in between Hikari's legs, and Daisuke and Luna was also in a slightly inappropriate position as Luna was sitting on Daisuke's lap.

Once they were free of the pile Ken called the ones that can help Luna get clothes and also he told them that Luna is Daisuke's girlfriend.

"The girls are taking Luna to get clothes for wearing for when she is here." Ken told the group and then after the girls take Luna to go shoping and the rest either went home or got comfortable, ie, Harry and Draco.

In England…

"_Of course he would get away from me as fast as he could, but I did what I was told._" Mantarou said after he got off the train without being seen with the laptop.

"Where is my daughter?" a man wearing a robe that had the star systems as the theme, his mid back length dirty blond hair was neatly held back with a color changing hair tie.

"I do not know Mr. Lovegood. She did get on the train at the Hogsmeade station." An employee of the Hogwarts Express told the eccentric man.

"I cannot lose my little moonflower." Xenophilis said slowly getting angry, for the Lovegoods never get angry or lose a temper.

"I would advise you to contact an Auror to help." The employee told him.

"I will," Xenophilis said walking out of the station. "So she found her destiny, and the one to be hers. I knew that I should have pressed the issue for her to learn that language but HE would have gotten suspicious at her knowledge. Time to go find her after I put the complaint that HE got my daughter lost."

After that he went home and told the three employees that he has to run the Quibbler that he is off to set up something for his little moonflower. Then went inside the chess themed rook shaped house and got into something that would astound the people that knew wizards and their off sense of fashion. He was wearing board shorts and the matching themed sleeveless shirt, a backpack filled with an id, passport, two changes of clothes, and a box with something important in it, his hair was no longer being held by the color changing one and is now just a plain black hair tie, and he Apparated near the Heathrow Airport to go meet up with his daughter.

A/n: Who is the HE Xeno was talking about? Now the start of the summer!


	30. Chapter 29

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter twenty-nine

Ken's family and Miyako's family leaves a restaurant wearing formal kimono and not only that traditional for the Yuino, though they were happy to actually claim that the two will be married. Ken sighed as he wouldn't have minded eating a bit more but with the gifts that were given had to be put away. They spot a man looking around, they notice that the man had mid-back length hair something only European Wizards have; he seemed to be looking for someone.

The man spots the two families and notices Harry, Draco, and Ken as they go to the school and walks closer to them.

"I am Luna's father, do you know where she is?" Luna's father asked concisely.

"She's staying over at the Yagami home, but she is mostly going to be at the Motomiya home." Ken said surprised that he can speak the language clearly.

"Ah, so I am close. She is with her destined partner and the one to be by her side." He said walking towards Daisuke's home without asking where it is.

"I think that is where Luna gets that." Ken mumbled since she says things that will happen in a few hours before they happen.

Then they went home wondering what will happen to their Goggleheaded leader.

While Daisuke was teaching Luna the wonders of video games, while trying to teach her Japanese, he actually taught her enough to be more clued in to what the meaning of what they are saying.

"_You've gotten better at using the controller. Now to get you into one of my favorites, the Final Fantasy series._" Daisuke said pulling out a disk box and putting a disk into the consol. Right as someone started knocking at the door. "Jun, could you please open the door? I am teaching Luna at the moment."

"Yeah, might be Jou or a really cute guy." Jun said before opening the door and seeing Xenophilis at the door. "Who are you?"

"I am Luna's father Xenophilis Lovegood, and you are?" Xenophilis asked being the polite magazine maker that he normally is.

"I'm Jun, Luna's here are you going to take her home?" Jun asked since she has seen the looks of love from the girl to her brother and she hopes that for once Daisuke doesn't get hurt by this girl.

"No, I will later. Are your parents home? I actually came here to talk with them about the fact that Luna came here instead of our home." Xenophilis said in that slightly vacant tone that Luna uses.

"They will in a few hours do you want to come in?" Jun asked wondering what he wants to talk about to their parents.

"Jun, don't you have to go to the practice College Exams today?" Daisuke asked reminding her about the practice exams so that she could get ready for the real exams.

"Thanks squirt for reminding me." Jun said before grabbing some items and her purse and left the two teens with Xenophilis.

"_Hello father, my hero is teaching me how to blend with the non-magicals. And his way is much more fun._" Luna said without taking her eyes off the screen that was showing her the stats of her character just that she didn't understand it since she has no understanding of Japanese Kanji and was using Daisuke to translate and help her pick the right answers for the game.

"_Luna, my moonflower, you are happy with him._" Xenophilis said looking over the boy his daughter is calling a hero, he notices the muscles that says that the boy works hard at what he does, the eyes of someone that fights with everything and has now seen something worse than what he has seen before, and a glow from his heart that say that he is a worker of miracles. "You are the one for my daughter, continue with what you are doing while I wait for your parents to be here."

"Um, if you know how to speak our language how come Luna doesn't?" Daisuke asked before correcting Luna because she was going into an area that would kill her party.

"Because someone would have been very suspicious if she did speak another language." Xenophilis said wondering if the boy sensed about whom he was talking about.

"Oh, my friend would know who that someone is." Daisuke said getting comfortable with the father of the girl that is not blinded by his friends.

When Daisuke's parents came home there was a stir until Xenophilis told them why he was there, and Daisuke was stunned the man wanted a betrothal between him and his daughter.

Over the next few weeks nothing major save Ken was laughing at Daisuke and how he got engaged. Gennai contacted Koushiro about something is going on in the Digital World.

"Okay we are going to take a look at what is making the Digital World go strange." Koushiro said as he set up the Digital Gate.

When they got to where Gennai said to go Qinglongmon was already there protecting whatever was the strange thing.

"So I see that there are four more Chosen, good. This Digimental just formed for a reason, the Dark Ocean is getting more active and is trying to open a way here. This is to stop it, the eight that is active needs to touch it." Qinglongmon said showing the same Digimental that turned V-mon into Magnamon.

"So that means Ken, Takeru, Hikari, Harry, Draco, Luna, Hermione, and I touch the Digimental of Miracles." Daisuke said and the named Chosen walked up to the golden item.

They touched it at once and a golden glow surrounded the eight teens and then their Digimon evolved first the ones that were not to the adult level then for the majority to their perfect forms for the first time then to their Ultimate forms and the whole group was stunned to see their Ultimates.

"Qinglongmon, do you know why the Dark Ocean is getting active?" Hikari asked since the last time the Dark Ocean was active it took her for a bride for something there.

"Because both you and Ken are what they are after and they cannot find you two. I, too am wondering why you two are not where the gates are normally at." The deity of the Digital World said looking at the group with all four of his eyes.

"We are going to school in another country. That might be the reason." Ken said calmly since they are working to make peace.

"That might explain it. Mimi is one like you in another country." Qinglongmon said then he disappeared and the Digimental was gone as well.

"I guess this means that we are like Taichi and Yamato-nii with the Ultimate level Digimon." Takeru said grinning since he likes his Digimon's Ultimate form.

When they got home Ken was so happy that his Digimon can go beyond adult and into the most awesome forms as well.

"Ken-Chan, remember how we said not to go to Osaka?" Ken's Papa asked as the three entered the house.

"Yes, you said that someone would kidnap me if we went there." Ken said wondering why his Papa was asking about this.

"Well, here read this." Papa said handing Ken a magical newspaper.

**VAMPIRE COVEN OF OSAKA KILLED EUROPE'S MOST WANTED WEREWOLF!**

**Just been released to the public that the famous coven of Osaka, the same coven that has tried to kidnap several heirs of the Daimyo, killed the wanted criminal Greyback Fenrir, for what they quoted "Messing with the local wolves". Now we have the full scoop on the reason of the death of Greyback.**

**Greyback came into the Dark Moon Club to gather the weres to battle in England for a mad wizard that thinks he could take over the Magical community. The weres under protection of the Vampire Coven told the mad wolf to meet them at night at the same club. That was when the coven asking why the wolf was hassling their wolves Greyback went to attack and was killed in self-defense.**

"Um, what… uh… Vampires?" Ken asked slightly shaking from the news.

"The Osaka Coven keeps trying to put a vampire as the Daimyo but they did say if there was a magical creature or Youkai as the Daimyo they would stop. But this is the reason, and we never wanted you to get hurt." Papa said then giving Ken the space to absorb the implications.

Later that evening the decided that maybe now they should go back to England since the Dark Ocean is getting active. The chosen used their D-Terminals to put up the vote and England won without a vote to stay.

A/n: Surprised on why Osaka was out? What will happen this school year now that the Dark Ocean is trying to locate both Ken and Hikari? What is Voldemort going to do without Fenrir Greyback? What am I planing? maybe not the last question.


	31. Chapter 30

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter thirty

When Mantarou was told that they were going to England he stopped them from using the Digital World as a means to get there.

"The four that came here via the Digital World can stay there until we get to England but I have to be with Ken so we go by airbus." Mantarou said glaring at the teens.

"Um, why not use the Gringotts floo instead of the airbus. That way we stay together." Ken said overruling the brother to his girlfriend.

"Alright. After you are picked up by your brother's godfather I will be waiting at the train station. Be careful." Mantarou said agreeing with Ken's plan.

They went through the floo and was grabbed by Snape, who took them to Sirius's home save Luna who went to her home. Mantarou did what he said and went to stake out the train station to prevent anyone from doing anything to the Express while Ken is going to ride it.

That's when he heard the employees start talking about how bad the war is going, but since they replaced Fudge as the minister.

'Shit if I had known of this Ken would not be going to school here, as there is a civil war going on. And it looks like the ministry of this country is losing.' Mantarou thought to himself as he made to strengthen certain wards of the train.

The chosen was taken quickly to Sirius's home and Albus who didn't have Harry to get Slughorn to join the staff like he wanted but he did get a better teacher for his staff.

"I heard that Luna was with your group when you came back to England, Harry." Albus stated as he was wondering how Luna ended up in Japan.

"Yes, she tagged onto Daisuke and wouldn't let him go." Harry said then Albus left the setting room.

"Well, here is better than home as of now." Ken said sighing; he is still holding the headline of the Osaka Coven.

"No fear of being swarmed by angry fangirls from your elementary school." Harry said laughing at one of Ken's reasons since the others are not to be said.

"And not to fear this." Ken said brandishing the paper.

"A piece of paper that your dad showed you." Harry said since Ken really never discussed what was on the paper that Jiro gave Ken.

"Well, it says that a vampire coven in Osaka killed a mad werewolf that worked for Voldemort and that the coven is famous for going after the Heir of Japan's Daimyo." Ken said folding the paper trying not to show his confusion. He is wondering why he just said that.

"Is that why you are banned from going to Osaka?" Harry asked before showing shock plain on his face why can't they stop.

"Yes." Ken said before he covered his traitorous mouth.

"Why is Ken covering his mouth? And explain why you are talking about Osaka when we are in your godfather's home?" Daisuke asked coming from a bathroom, he slipped out when they were asked about Luna.

"We were talking about Osaka because of here is right now better than Japan because Ken found out why his parents banned us from going to Osaka." Harry answered Daisuke trying not to say any more than they have said.

"I was trying not to say that I was the…" Ken recovered his mouth since he was going to answer Daisuke.

"Uh, not say something?" Daisuke asked confused but Takeru whispered to him what was going on.

"Damn it Daisuke!" Ken said just as Takeru started to tell Daisuke what was going on. "I was trying not to say that I am the heir, crap." And with that Ken covered his mouth again.

"A spell?" Draco said softly to tell the others why neither Harry or Ken could stop talking.

"Finite Incatatem." Hermione and Hikari said at the same time, and the spell broke.

"Who cast the spell on us and why?" Ken asked testing to see if the spell was broken.

"Good questions." Takeru said sitting down.

In the next room…

Albus Dumbledore stood waiting to see if his spell worked to find out who was the Heir of the Daimyo of Japan. He knew that it had to be one of the four Japanese students since Fudge told him that was the reason Umbridge was taken away just before everything went to hell because of the war.

'Why isn't Harry or his bastard half-brother talking about who the heir is?' Albus thought right then he heard the other Gryffindor of Japan ask the other Potter something. 'So, that's who. Now the other Potter is just as needed in my plans as Harry is rather than a closing piece. Now how am I going to get control over him with him living in Japan?'

He pulled out a gnarled stick and cancelled the spell as the two girls used the spell breaking charm.

Over the rest of the summer they heard of more news of battles, attacks, murders, and how the Goblins are a safe neutral zone. Then they heard about how the Hogwarts wards got upgraded to help safeguard the student body as well as the teachers.

Then one day Kreacher and Molly Weasley served spaghetti. When the four Japanese students slurped the noodles up there was chaos.

"Ken, Hikari, Takeru, you three have better manners than that!" Molly said appalled at the lack of grace of England's manners.

"But we are using our manners; it is a compliment to the chef to slurp the noodles." Ken said wondering why she is going nuts.

"You give Kreacher a compliment for making the pasta?" Kreacher asked looking at the purple haired boy.

"Yes, you made the noodles very tasty." Hikari said filling the abused and half mad house elf full of light and magic.

"Thank you guests of the house." Kreacher said disappearing on them surprising Sirius since Kreacher sounded like he did before his mistress warped him.

Then the day of the train ride, since they could not get out of the house Arthur during one of his breaks goes and buys their books and supplies for the year.

The chosen thought to sit in a compartment for themselves and found one. That is when they noticed that Draco was getting poisonous looks from the non-DA Slytherins since he went against Voldemort.

"Forget it, I will room with a DA Slytherin this year." Draco whispered holding his Digimon close.

"Hello Hero." Luna said hugging Daisuke and claiming a seat next to him, she showed that she now has changed her looks, her normally straggled long hair was cut and made her look much more normal than with the long hair, her radish earrings from the year before are now moonstone drops, and she was wearing an outfit that she got while in Japan.

"Hi Luna." Daisuke said sighing, "Could you stop calling me hero?"

"Nope, you are my Hero." Luna said smiling.

"So, looks like this year is going to just as bad as the years before but worse since Tom is active in this war." Harry said since he learned from the years before.

"Yeah, and what happened when we got to Sirius's home. And to find out that the Dark Ocean is getting active." Ken said pulling out Wormmon to hold wishing that they had normal school problems than what was going on.

"What is the Dark Ocean? I was wondering ever since I heard it." Draco asked looking at Ken since he was the one that said something about it.

"The Dark Ocean is another dimension that has no color, where dark feelings just seem to grow and fester, and that's what we know." Hikari said since she has been there.

"Not only that, if you are feeling depressed it can easily corrupt a person." Ken said sighing since that allowed Vamdemon to control his actions.

"And we know that the Dark Ocean has two targets from what Qinglongmon said, Ken and Hikari." Takeru said ending the thread of conversation.

Soon the door opened and then closed.

"I am not very happy." Mantarou said once his spell dropped.

"Why?" Ken asked wondering why.

"One, England is at war with a terrorist group. Two, you are right now in the middle of it. Three, nothing is being done correctly during this war. Four, from what we learned from that toad woman that harmed you is that the original minister along with the mad wizard was going to do something that Hitler from Germany did by killing all those that are not pureblood." Mantarou said and then was surprised when the eight was not surprised.

"We figured that something was up last year with all what she was teaching us, but not exactly that." Ken said, then, "Now it kind of makes sense, one the non repealed laws against uh, bastards, two the non enforced first generation magical laws, and I am starting to think that it wasn't just the ministry at fault. From what the goblins told us, Albus holds a lot of power, one over the education of the students of his school, the head of the Wizengamot and as well as the international head. Who's to say that he wasn't behind of some of the problems of England?"

"Ken, I think because of this, this is the real reason why you were chosen by Vamdemon to be turned dark." Daisuke said surprised at the reasoning behind the thinking.

"Ken's right." Luna said surprising the group. "But we have to be quiet of our suspicions or we will be silenced by one of his many spells. This year is going to be weird; we have not just Tom Riddle to worry about, but several over this year."

"That is an understatement." Takeru said with a sigh.

"I just wonder who is going to be the Defense teacher this year and if they will be a good teacher." Hermione said the older three got their owls back and they now have reduced classes save that it is known that homework loads are heavy. Hermione passed all of her classes and will be taking Newt level runes, arthimacy, transfiguration, charms, potions, and defense. Harry is taking transfiguration, charms, potions, defense, care, and Herbology. Draco is taking runes, and all the core subjects save history.

"If not we still have DA to help learn." Daisuke said jokingly.

"We need to get into the uniform, I can see the mountains." Ken said as the girls left to go change. Mantarou did his disappearing trick when the sweets lady came by earlier.

A/n: And summer is now over, what will happen this year for our Chosen Children? And why did Albus want to know who was the Heir of Japan?


	32. Chapter 31

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter thirty-one

When they got to the great hall hungry since they couldn't make lunches and even though Kreacher wanted to make them lunches it was exed by Moody.

The song was heard but the hat sounded worried, then Albus told everyone to tuck in.

"Finally." All the chosen said at once.

Then Albus started his speech when he got to his new teacher, who looked to be worse than Snape when he first saw Harry, as Professor Jiggers as the new potions teacher, with a name that is on a sign for an apothecary what else could he be. And Snape is now the Defense teacher.

Soon the younger chosen children of Hogwarts got into a routine until after class with Hagrid, Ken and Hikari saw something out of the corner of their eyes. A dark creature that has over long arms, bowed legs, frilled head, and looks to made completely out of shadows save for the off yellow eyes, known as the deep ones. The Dark Ocean found them, after three years without being attacked by whatever is the leader of the deep ones.

"Ken, how'd they find us?" Hikari asked in a whisper.

"Our comings and goings, they must have started to track any opening of the gates." Ken whispered back worried that the shadow creatures would do something.

"Ken if they start to try for us we will have to run." Hikari whispered eyeing the shadow creatures.

And sure enough when they passed the site that a few of the dark creatures was at, the creatures tried to grab them.

"Hey there's no running in the school!" someone said as Ken and Hikari ran into the school avoiding the creatures' arms.

"Ken, Hikari?" Takeru asked looking around for whatever made those two run like that and finding nothing but a feeling that seemed familiar.

"Ken's never just broke the rules like that and I know Hikari never has." Daisuke said while looking at Takeru.

"The Yami Umi, they're running from the Yami Umi." Takeru said making Daisuke curse.

"Why now," Daisuke asked jogging towards his friends that are in danger. (Yami Umi directly translates to Dark Ocean)

Ken and Hikari ran right into a crowd of students going to the great hall for lunch.

"Great." Ken said before looking behind them and seeing that the dark beings actually followed them and is again trying to grab them. "Hikari, they're behind us." Ken's eyes dilated in fear.

"I can feel them to, Ken." Hikari said as her eyes also dilated in fear, they couldn't run somewhere else because of the crowd.

Right as more students came by they saw the two just disappear from sight as they screamed.

"Oh no." Daisuke and Takeru said in fear as they know what just happened.

In the Dark Ocean…

"Crap, and right in front of the whole school as well." Ken said shaking off the deep one that grabbed him.

"And without our Digimon." Hikari said also shaking off the deep one off her.

"Our god is calling." One of the deep ones said looking at the two humans.

"Well, we have something that we didn't have the last time the Dark Ocean did this." Ken said pulling out his wand, and as he said this Hikari also pulled out her wand.

"Yeah, which one?" Hikari asked holding a dogwood wand with a nekomata fur core.

"Patronus." Ken said afraid of whatever these creatures called their god would do to them, he knew that they had to get away fast and without them getting grabbed again.

"Expecto Patronum." Ken and Hikari called out at the same time, a silver see-through Stingmon and a cat appeared surprising the deep ones. The Patroni touched a few deep ones and those that had been touched turned into a bunch of data, and then the Patroni started going after all the deep ones that are still surrounding the two.

"They are too strong now." One of the deep ones said as it retreated, several more retreated as well.

"It worked?" Ken asked in surprise he just figured that the light of the Patroni would protect them, not destroy the deep ones.

"We should be safe from the Dark Ocean for now." Hikari said optimistically.

"But first we need to get out." Ken said calling on his D-3 to get them out of the Dark Ocean just as another attack happened just after the Patroni faded.

"Now for that Dark Seed in you." Demon said claws going for Ken.

"Ken!" Hikari called out in fear for her friend.

"Gah!" Ken said as he dodged the claws and he turned to face the demon Digimon and used the first spell that came to mind, "Stupefy!" and a jet of red hit the Digimon and Demon collapsed. "Let's get out of here before he comes to." Ken said shaking badly from the scare.

"Yes." Hikari said finding herself is also shaking from the scare.

Soon they appeared again and both collapsed from the adrenaline crash.

Albus came to them during the night to ask them questions.

"How did you disappear?" Albus asked showing the dead hand by accident.

"I don't know." The two said sleepily, Ken using the occlumency that he learned with Harry and Hikari using a technique that her brother uses when he wants to forget something.

"Then how did you two appear?" Albus asked finding that the two have some mental defenses.

"Again I don't know." The two answered sleepily trying to actually sleep since Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them out of the medical wing.

"I will get my answers." Albus said to himself as he walked away.

After Albus left and it was checked to make sure that he was gone, Mantarou asked the same questions and got the truth in pure Japanese for if there were any listening spells no one but Snape and the four children would know what they said.

A/n: I know a little short, but I couldn't think of adding more but if i can get a few reviews i will post the next chapter as soon as i write it.


	33. Chapter 32

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter thirty-two

After a few weeks of looking for any deep ones and not finding any the two that got grabbed started to relax. Soon it was getting close to Christmas break, and Harry and Draco told Ken that they are staying to watch Albus. Harry also told them about the odd lessons and his suspicions of how Albus seems to try to manipulate him.

"See you when we get back." Ken said before going to the carriages to go to the train.

Soon the four Japanese children was back in Japan and wanting to do things that they missed because they didn't want to be attacked by the Dark Ocean.

"Hey, guys." Yamato said surprising the four; he was waiting for them at the floo area of Gringotts.

"Hey nii-san." Takeru said with a smile.

"I gave the others tickets for my show. I wasn't sure if the other four was coming so I thought to give them here." Yamato said holding out tickets to one of his concerts.

"Thank you." The three that is not related to Yamato said while bowing.

"No problem." Yamato said then they went home.

Over a few days the twelve Japanese Chosen went to the hall that The Teenage Wolves was holding their concert. Yamato went to the back area to get ready for his concert. And the rest stood next to the stage waiting for the band to come to the stage.

The first song was Walk on the Edge (Yamato's theme and his band does play this), Tobora~Door (actual song listed for the Teenage Wolves), Hitoribocchi no Seesaw, (another song listed for the Teenage Wolves), Negai Kanaeru Kagi (another Yamato song), Butter-fly (just because I can), Seven (insert song for Adventure), Brave Heart, Target –akai shougeki-, Break Up!, and Beat Hit. (Note I thought since Teenage Wolves was going to have only four songs I would give them songs that was based on the two adventures that they had.)

"Did you know that he wrote more songs?" Ken asked Miyako since he knows that she helps Yamato out with some of the music things.

"Yeah, but he said not to tell until after this concert." Miyako said smiling at her boyfriend since she heard from Iori that Ken is not really into music.

"I actually liked his songs. Maybe I should start listening to music more instead of reading Manga." Ken said looking uncomfortable.

"Well you can do both." Daisuke said surprising the couple.

"I would unintentionally block out the music Daisuke." Ken said with a sigh.

"You could learn to listen when reading." Daisuke said giving his friend a smile.

"Daisuke…" Ken sighed out.

"I know, I know, when can you, when our school doesn't allow music players." Daisuke said knowing his friend.

"Well, I have to get home." Ken said walking towards the subway.

"Yeah, I guess we all do." Daisuke said to the group since the concert had ended a little while ago.  
>Ken settled in his bed with a bad feeling in his heart, something bad was going to happen. Ken remembered what Harry said what the prophesy told him, and then when they came back to school what Dumbledore said what the prophesy said and it was completely different, but something was wrong it said midsummer, not July like the one Albus said. Unless she was drunk and got something wrong.<p>

Ken eyes slip shut but when his eyes opened and he was holding the rice paper, surprised that he was no longer on his bed.

"Mama, Papa. I think I did that again like I did at school." Ken called out since he heard them talking.

"Ken you should be asleep." Makoto said then realizing what Ken had said. "You think you wrote another prophesy."

"Yes, I was in bed, now in standing next to my desk holding this paper. But something just keeps going through my head, golden lights and a good feeling." Ken said looking at the paper wishing that he could read what he wrote.

"Ken in the morning, take it to Kyoto." Makoto said gently going into his room.

"Mama, could you read it. My friends never read it, and I only heard it when I got to the meeting." Ken said holding out the paper.

"Okay, but you better be in bed after this." Makoto said going to stern because she is worried for her son.

"Yes, Mama." Ken said handing her the paper and walking to his bed ladder.

"Ken? I think you wrote two. Well the first one is, Born as the seventh month endsthe one to defeat the Dark Lord is born. Friends with the snake, dragon, bird, and three more of a distant land. When marked by the Dark Lord, and defeats the one thought dead twice, a blood will be found and give the One Who Will Be Light strength and balance. Chosen by something not of this world he shall show power unknown to the Dark Lord and with the display Destroy the Dark Lord, the Chosen shall then put up the items that show that they are Chosen and the golden lights shall bring forward the peace that was foretold. And the second one is kind of worrying." Makoto said looking at her son trying to figure out what happened for him to see this.

"Mama, what did I write?" Ken asked getting worried, he never saw his mother look so pale.

"A dark lord not known shall go after a child's family that has never harmed the dark lord not known. But to try to take over a world that not need his influence by being the shadow that takes the puppets strings. But four forms shall end the hidden dark lord's plans." Makoto said softly but her son heard her, and he looked down seeing flashes of the scenes that was so similar to a dream and the bad feeling is back and now stronger.

"I think I will go to Kyoto tomorrow, I'll call for the shadow before." Ken said still looking down but he headed towards his bed and again when his head hit his pillow his eyes slid shut.

Soon the break ended and the four chosen was back in school, but Ruki was worried about the second prophesy that was written, Ken told her that the first was because he was told of another prophesy and thought it sounded wrong. She decided to put up a warning out since it was written in Japan so it must deal with a Japanese child that is going to lose their family.

A/n: Okay i keep getting alerts and favs but no reviews. Well, who do you think Ken's second prophesy talks about?


	34. Chapter 33

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter thirty-three

Ken continued to feel like something bad is going to happen and sighed. It has been a month since break ended.

"Ken, what is wrong?" Daisuke asked when Ken sighed out depressed sounded.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." Ken said as they headed to class.

Then when they put all their stuff in their dorm they heard Ken's D-Terminal go off with a message.

"To bad that I cannot look at it until after dinner." Ken said frowning at his bed; the bad feeling just went into overdrive.

"Ken, just scan over it. It might be important." Daisuke said reminding Ken about what they said that if something happened in Japan that one of the older Chosen would contact them by D-Terminal.

"Okay, Daisuke." Ken said trying not to smirk remembering the new Potions professor has a thick voice and every time he called Daisuke by his given name it came out dai suki. (I love/like you depending on the situation.)

When he opened the D-Terminal he dropped it for the message was something that he never wanted to see.

Ichidouji-san

On the T.V., well the News your parents were found murdered.

Yagami Taichi

P.S I did tell my Imoto so that you are not kept alone.

"No…no….no…" Ken said as he looked upset… well, he's in shock.

"Ken?" Daisuke asked going up to his friend and when he looked at the D-Terminal and saw the note. "Ken, you do need to eat. And we can go to our head of house to get you to be at the funeral."

"I wrote out that someone's family was going to be attacked." Ken said softly not moving at all.

"Ken! You didn't write who, did you?" Daisuke asked trying to snap Ken out of his shock.

"No, just a child's family… but I have had this feeling since Yamato's concert." Ken said voice shaking now.

"First you need to eat, your parents wouldn't want you to starve. Then we go to Professor McGonagall to get you home." Daisuke said gently taking Ken to the great hall.

With Mantarou…

'Why is my phone ringing?' Mantarou thought as he pulled out the black cell phone to his ear.

"Orders have changed, your Charge's parents have been murdered. We've sent four Youkai steeds to bring the heir and his brother and cousin to Japan. You are to stick close to the heir at all times to prevent him from getting killed." A high ranking ninja told him and Mantarou was shocked, by law Ken should now go to Kyoto and live with the Daimyo to gain the knowledge of ruling Magical Japan, but with Ken not a full Japanese and him having a legal guardian in Britain is going to be tricky.

'Now how to get him to Japan?' Mantarou thought out then grinning he knew of a way, given to how the current Headmaster is.

Back to Ken…

"Ken, at least eat something." Daisuke said pushing Ken slightly.

Ken just stared at his still empty plate.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked since Ken normally eats as soon as Daisuke does.

Right then Mantarou entered looking like a messenger, Ken didn't look up from his plate, though Daisuke looked to see who entered the hall.

"And you are?" Albus asked since the man was going towards one of his students.

"I come to bring Ichidouji-sama to his parents' funeral. His mother and her husband were found dead a few hours ago." Mantarou said in a fake thick accent.

"I wasn't notified at all." Albus said wondering about the reason why his new pawn has to be at the funeral.

"I am the notification. If you will allow he needs to come with ah… Potter Hari, and Marfoy Drake since they are part of the family he has." Mantarou said knowing that he used the Japanese pronouncing of their names. Ken finally looked up from the plate when he heard the mangled English names.

"Why does he need to go?" Albus asked getting Ken's attention to wonder why he is fighting this at all.

"Ah, it has to do with the laws; Ichidouji-sama has to be at the funerals." Mantarou said wondering why the old man was fighting him to take Ken to his home.

"Just what are those laws? He is still in school." Albus said stressing the _is_.

"Well, one he has to, to get his inheritance, two, to show that he shows his respects to the people that raised him, three, to keep any titles that he has." Mantarou said knowing that those are not even true save his reason two.

"What… I… this…" Albus stuttered as the gnarled wand took the slight verbal fight as a true fight since that slight fight was for the control of Ken, the wand jumped towards Mantarou. "You take the three students, but they are to be back in two weeks."

"That shall be fine sir." Mantarou said picking up the gnarled wand, wondering why the wand flew towards him like that.

Ken got up and walked towards Mantarou, Harry and Draco also got up. Draco knew that his name turns to Drake but he never heard how mangled his surname was in Japanese.

When they exited the walls of the castle Ken saw four dragonish (Like Ah Un of InuYasha save with only one head) creatures grazing.

"Mantarou, thanks for that. I knew that most of that was junk to make sure I was allowed." Ken said wondering which steed was for him.

"Thank you Ichidouji-sama. You have the tallest." Mantarou said making Ken frown at what He said.

"Mantarou, you don't have to call me that." Ken said still frowning since a weird darkness flooded his senses.

"With them around, I do. I would like to keep my body in one piece." Mantarou said surprising the three teens.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"They understand us, since they are Youkai." Mantarou said as Ken went to the tallest Dragon steed.

"What is the command to Japan?" Ken asked Mantarou.

"Stables, Ichidouji-sama. Do you want a leg up?" Mantarou asked seeing Ken try to get on the steed and failing.

"Please." Ken stated voice now starting to shake from held back tears.

"Here." Mantarou said helping Ken and then the other teens.

"Why couldn't my friends come along?" Ken asked voice breaking.

"I only had orders for your brother and cousin as well as you, I'm sorry." Mantarou said hoping that this didn't bring Ken back to the stage that Miyako hated him in.

"At least I will have friends supporting me at home." Ken said in a shaky voice. "Is everyone on one of these cool steeds?"

"Yes." Ken heard all three say at the same time.

"_Stables._" Ken ordered the four steeds, and when they started flying a soft smile came onto his face then his face fell. The Youkai flinched as it felt the teen on its back fall into a dark feeling.

When they landed at Kyoto the Youkai would not allow Ken to get off.

"Hey, I cannot stay on you." Ken said when the creature moved when Ken was about to dismount.

"Why hasn't anyone came inside?" Ruki asked coming out to the stable area of the building.

"It will not allow my charge to dismount." Mantarou told Ruki why the delay.

"Hold." Ruki ordered the steed and Ken took the creature's stopped movement to slide off it.

"Thank you, I was starting to freak out when it wouldn't let me off." Ken said tone almost to the point of sounding like the Kaiser.

"Ken? What's up with your voice? It almost sounds like it did when you told off Drake's dad for his rudeness." Harry asked and then was shocked to see Ken start crying.

"I just…" Ken sobbed out.

"I am guessing he can't deal with grief very well." Mantarou said looking worried for his new brother.

"I just want my parents back." Ken sobbed out wishing he never wrote those lines.

"So do I." Harry said going to his brother.

"You four will be staying with me while the funerals are being planned. Ken-kun, I will be handing you books to read while you are in England." Ruki said looking at the grieving boy. "And a Lineage check, I never seen the Youkai steeds do what they did before."

Soon they were in bed wondering what she means about the reaction of those creatures to Ken meant.

In the morning Ken walked quietly down the hall of the mansion that Ruki lives in, though he was told that all Daimyo's lived in this mansion, Ken was unsure what he was doing. One, he knows that the last time via when Osamu died that he did everything wrong, two, everyone is walking on eggshells around him save Draco and Harry since they were never told everything Ken did when he was the Kaiser save little bits and pieces and he figured why Mantarou is doing the eggshell thing by Miyako, three, he is still wondering about the Youkai steeds that they rode since they acted very much like horses, but he learned the hard way via the Digital World that everything is not what they seem.

"Why did they have to die?" Ken asked himself softly as if asking aloud would he get an answer.

"To take control over you. The chessmaster, the dark lord of your prophesy that we took to call him, is looking to take control over the world. For him to take control over you will be by taking you in when you grieving and you are not grieving well." Mantarou said right behind Ken. Ken turned around in fright and fell down.

"Mantarou you… how will taking control over me help control the world?" Ken asked everything that he learned from when he was the Kaiser went out of his head.

"You forgot your old habits… Well, you are the magical heir of the Daimyo by controlling you he has control of Japan when you take the reins. But if you are what we think you are, you are in more danger than you are if you walked in Osaka holding a sign that you are the heir." Mantarou said with a slight grin at the thought of Ken doing something that stupid when Ken has been doing things that can be called very stupid.

"I would never do something that will call Vampires to me like that." Ken said shivering at the thought.

"Someone did their homework on why Osaka was out." Mantarou said grinning.

"Papa showed me the newspaper that had an article about the Vampires killing an insane werewolf." Ken said with a grimace. "What do you mean what I am?"

"We are thinking you might be a Youkai," Mantarou said and sighed, "and if you are, you are allergic to quite a bit."

"You think I'm a Hanyou?" Ken asked wondering what they are thinking.

"No, with your luck… a full Youkai. Though with your prophesy four forms, might be four different Youkai being in your history." Mantarou said with some humor.

"Great that means what?" Ken said sighing.

"Just wait until the Lineage check for that answer. Ken, with what just happened we are going to have to step up on protecting you. All your mail will be checked for any curses and hexes." Mantarou said and stopped when he heard Ken snort.

"Your sister, my betrothed likes sending me hexed chocolates for Valentine's since we don't date like we used to before we went to different schools like we did. Before you say anything I know that we did in fact go to other schools it was just a hop on the train to go on a date." Ken said surprising Mantarou.

"Don't you have that other world?" Mantarou asked wondering why his sister would do such a thing.

"WE still have the time differences. Kind of hard to date when your girlfriend should be in bed." Ken growled out, knowing that he is now griping.

"Okay, so I was wrong. Were you going to get breakfast or were you going to run off?" Mantarou asked realizing why his charge was trying to walk quietly.

"I was going to those steeds. For some reason I feel calmer around them." Ken said laughing slightly hysterical.

"First you are going to eat, then the Legacy test, and finally you can go see the steeds. After that lunch, then we make plans on your parents' funerals." Mantarou said noticing that Ken went pale at the mention of his parents.

"Sounds like you have things already planned for me." Ken stated starting to get angry.

"Not me, The Daimyo planned for you save the steeds." Mantarou said trying to calm Ken down.

"So breakfast?" Ken said sarcastically.

"Come on." Mantarou said pushing Ken towards the dining room.

After breakfast the three from Hogwarts was in the Daimyo's office when a goblin in a kimono and several green creatures with beaks and slightly protruding eyes came into the room the green creatures was holding a large roll of either rice paper or silk.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice the child with the violet eyes is the one that the Legacy test is for." Ruki said to the goblin.

"It has been a while for a Legacy test so the ritual is going to be done as soon as we set it up." The goblin said before waving his hand at the green creatures and the green creatures lay out the silk, the silk was unpainted. The goblin started to place goblin runes on the silk where he was and pulled out a bowl that was silver in color and had so many runes covering it that one couldn't tell what the bowl was made out of. The goblin muttered the ritual and the bowl glowed silver. "Now boy, give me you true hand, the one that you are suppose to be using."

Ken was surprised to learn that the goblin knew that he trained to use his right hand over his left which was natural for him. He raised his left hand to the goblin and wondered what now until he saw the jagged knife.

"Put your palm up and do not close your eyes at all during this." The Goblin said before going back to the muttered chant, Ken did as told about his hand and nearly closed his eyes at the pain of the slash down his arm. The blood fell into the bowl and started to act as if it was boiling the goblin waited until the bowl was filled to a quarter full. Ken moved his arm and was amazed that the slash was healed to a fine scar.

The goblin swirled the bowl and then dumped it on the silk and instead of ruining the silk the blood moved around like it had a will of its own and started writing his whole family tree, not exactly just the lines that cumulated to him.

"Well, it always starts with the mother's line… so far not much but some magicals… oh? Shinryu… that's rare… ummm… Hinata a nekomata… Kiba a wolf… and a river dragon as well as a few miko? Just on one side? Now it's starting on the father's side… Hum… Europe… just a rare fae… called Metamage." The goblin said writing down the names of the ones that hasn't had a true heir in a long time and the Youkai names.

"Thank you Slashfang for your aid." Ruki said as the green things started cleaning the silk.

"No no no, thank you, some of the names have vaults that have not been claimed in decades. I am starting to believe that we as Goblins have to do this sort of check to everyone that is looking to get or make a vault." Slashfang said looking at Ruki with gratitude, which neither Harry nor Draco has seen on a goblin.

Not long after the goblin and the green creatures left Ken was allowed to go to the stables with Draco and Harry.

"Two dragons, a nekomata, and a wolf. Are any of these Youkai still around save Shinryu?" Ruki asked aloud and then called for her secretaries to find out about the Youkai mentioned.

The funerals were held a week after their deaths.

A/n: Oh noes what did I do? Will Ken go Dark again? Is anyone that has the name Potter going to have something good happen to them? Who killed Ken's parents?


	35. Chapter 34

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter thirty-four

Ken lain in bed back in school as it was the day he and his brother came back from Japan, he waited until he heard everyone was asleep and started crying. It was hard keeping up the façade that he didn't cry because Japanese rarely cried when death happens.

He remembers that Miyako hugged him tightly and said that she trusts him to still be one of them, the look of horror on Iori's face when he got angry and started punching walls, the glare of everyone gave to Taichi when they learned of the message that Taichi sent Ken all happening just after the funerals.

He knew once he got a letter that Mantarou had already looked at it. So now he doesn't have privacy anymore. If the deaths of his parents don't send him back to darkness Ken knew that the lack of privacy will. Ken sighed and moved to grab the one being that will always be with him no matter what and hugged him and then fell asleep.

Mantarou sighed, looks like Ken is still having problems and possibly will have them for a while.

"Sorry, but this is for your safety, not my curiosity." Mantarou spoke softly to Ken's bed.

The next day Ken went through his classes and thankfully Daisuke handed him the notes so that he wasn't that far behind. But the handwriting wasn't Daisuke's but one of the others.

A week after Ken was back and was doing classes an owl landed next to him with a package that has not yet been checked after dinner. Ken thanked the owl and the owl left, Ken took the box up to his dorm and opened it there was a letter on several bottles of what looked to be Butterbeer and one that isn't. He opened the letter, knowing that Mantarou will get mad that he didn't allow Mantarou to check the contents of the box over but he was tired of sudden changes that happened after finding out his parents was dead. Basically Ken went into a rebellious phase being fifteen.

The letter read this:

Dear Ken,

I heard through my children that your family passed away and I feel for you. I sent a bottle of fire whiskey along with several bottles of Butterbeer. Don't drink the fire whiskey in front of people since that is for when you are alone.

A friend

Ken smiled, now he has a way to drown his start of a depression. He heard the door open so he grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and popped it open and downed it.

"Ken, I haven't… Ken, why did you just do that?" Mantarou asked walking up to the teen since he tried to catch up to him earlier and was slowed down by the crowd entering the Gryffindor common room.

"I just wanted to do something that is not proper, I guess I should have drank the whiskey." Ken said as the room started to spin, "I guess I did the room is all spiny."

"Ken?" Mantarou asked looking worried since Ken looked sick, and then Ken just collapsed suddenly and landed with a loud thud. Mantarou worried that the drink had poison in it scanned it and it came up with something worse than poison.

"Ken? I heard a thump, are you alright?" Daisuke's voice came through the door and when he opened it and saw Ken on the floor with the two Digimon trying to wake him up he ran out and got an older student since he saw the bottle next to his friend.

Mantarou flinched, his charge just made himself sick and he is going to get the blame since he was supposed to keep his charge from doing things like this. Well he would follow the teen and when no one is around call his superiors and tell them what Ken told him and what he found in the bottle as well.

Madam Pomfrey saw the boy and went to scan him to find out what made him collapse. And her magic was thrown away from him, it was almost as if his magic is seeing everything as a threat and is treating it as such. So she went to the next best thing, the bottle that was opened and an unopened bottle to see if it was the cause of him collapsing. She was stunned to see what it was laced with.

She then tried to scan Ken and again his magic threw her magic back at her. Confused and worried for the boy she went to the fire and called Albus down to the Hospital Wing.

"I cannot scan the boy to see if he drank this." Pomfrey said pointing to an empty bottle that looked to have held Butterbeer.

"What would he have drunk if he indeed drank it?" Albus asked worried since right now his new pawn is sick.

"Amortentia and Butterbeer. But this Amortentia is a stronger version than that of the regular version. I am going to ask Snape not the potions teacher to brew an antidote to the love potion because I think he did indeed drink the bottle." Pomfrey stated angry at the fact that she knows nothing about what happened or being able to be able to treat.

Once Pomfrey and Albus left the medical wing, Pomfrey went to Snape's room to ask for the antidote and Albus left to his office to tell Japan that one of their students was in the medical wing and what is going on with the lad, Mantarou called Ruki just because that she could send for a good doctor.

"Why are you calling?" Ruki asked sounding pissed.

"Ken decided to be stupid and drank something that came in the mail that I haven't checked yet." Mantarou said as he saw the teen that he is calling about lying in the medical cot.

"What?" Ruki yelled at her phone.

"Ken drank a bottle of a drink that is common here called Butterbeer and someone laced it with a potion called Amortentia. And his magic is not allowing the doctor to check him." Mantarou said not knowing what Amortentia is.

"Ken drank a drink laced with a love potion. Didn't we tell him that he is now going to avoid certain potions because it reacts to his Youkai blood? Does Ken know anyone that has any medical training that he trusts?" Ruki asked going for the reports of Ken's friends.

"Yeah, Kido Jou." Mantarou said knowing from his sister that Jou is going into the medical field.

"I will be sending him to Hogwarts to save the brat. But I guess I would wait an hour to see if the headmaster there contacts us. If he doesn't I could always say that I put a ward on him because of his loss." Ruki said just before hanging up on Mantarou.

"Ken, you are in so much trouble." Mantarou said before going silent because Pomfrey walked in with Snape.

In a dorm in Tokyo Japan…

"What?" Jou asked blinking at the wall holding a phone loose in his hand.

"You are needed to check on Ken, he has been poisoned and you going into other life form healing would be needed." A male voice said again, sounding a little exasperated.

"But what about my classes? And how would I get to him, I know that he is in England." Jou asked one worried for his grades since that is what his family drilled into him and worry for his younger friend that has had several bad things happen to him.

"One about your classes we can give an excuse to the teachers, and you'll need to go to JMG to get the way to England. We will pay you for the healing you do to our heir." The guy said happy that the college student is going to help.

A/n: Now what? Is anything going to go right in this year?


	36. Chapter 35

Prophecy of the Three Worlds

Disclaimer: This story has things from DracoStarbo's story The Digital Meets the Magical and I do have permission. I do not make any money off of Digimon Zero Two or Harry Potter

Warning: I will be using the Japanese names so as not to be confused with English. Japanese will be italic when in Britain, while the reverse is true. The digital world is going to be speaking in Japanese so italics are for English.

Ken's name is the same also known as Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, but I noticed that almost everyone misses up his Digimon's name Wormmon

Daisuke Motomiya – Davis Motomiya V-mon – Veemon

Hikari Yagami – Kari Kamiya Tailmon – Gatomon

Takeru Takaishi/Ishida – TK Takaishi/Ishida Patamon

Miyako Inoue – Yolei Inoue Hawkmon

Iori Hida – Cody Hida Armadimon – Armadillomon

Taichi Yagami – Tai Kamiya Agumon

Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida Gabumon

Mimi Tachikawa – same Palmon

Sora Takenouchi – same Piyomon – Biyomon

Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi Tentomon

Jou Kido – Joe Kido Gomamon

Chapter thirty-five

Dumbledore, I am sending a healer to aid in my heir's recovery. Please wait on your lawn, to bring him to your healing rooms.

Matsudo Ruki

Was the reply given to Fawkes. Albus was wondering about the healer that the Japanese was sending. Why did the boy have such a reaction to Amortentia when nobody else has ever had a reaction.

"_Why did I ever agree to do this? I know that Ken-kun is sick but what about portkeys or Apparating. Right I almost forgot that when we went to the World Cup we had three portkeys and Apparating is dangerous over water. This is not comfortable, I would rather ride a sugar high Stingmon._" Jou said as the Youkai steed landed onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"I assume that you are the Healer, but you are still apprentice." Albus said looking at the nineteen year old.

"I am the healer, my family has been healers and I was taught at a young age." Jou said with his thick accent.

"Well, follow me to the patient." Albus said his bad arm twitched and he knew that he had to have the potion that slows down the spread of the curse.

"Lead on." Jou stated since the man didn't move save for his arm.

Soon Jou was lead to Ken.

"What did he do to get put into here?" Jou asked putting a bag down on the chair next to the bed.

"He drank a potion that was in a drink." Pomfrey answered, "Amortentia."

"How long ago, he is allergic to one of the ingredients that potion has." Jou said surprising the mediwitch.

"He has been in here for two hours." She answered looking at the teen in the bed. "I did give him the antidote but he seized right after."

"Damn, there goes several of my treatments." Jou said pulling out a dogwood wand and with a wordless spell he started to feel that Ken's magic to attack his magic and then the spell worked. "The antidote broke the allergic reaction. _Damn, his blood is going crazy. When they told me of his ancestors I thought they was joking but now I know it is the truth._"

"Why did your spell work and not mine?" Pomfrey asked wondering since the other Japanese children could potentially have the same reaction.  
>"Several things, I am one of his friends, my wand has a similar core, and my training." Jou said going to the curtains and started to pull them shut. "I am going to be using nothing but Japanese spells to finish what the antidote did."<p>

"Alright, but when you are finished I would like to talk on some of your training." Pomfrey said calmly even though she is starting to wonder about how the Amortentia got through the wards.

"If I don't fall onto my face." Jou said before closing the last of the curtains, "_Alright, now to stop the fight inside his body. Now can I ask something why did Ken do such a stupid stunt?_"

"_I don't think Ken is reacting well to both of his parents dying._" Mantarou whispered to Jou.

"_At least after this Ken won't be able to kill himself. Ken probably thinks that he is at fault when it was the toad that got Ken to be known that he is the heir._" Jou said as Ken's breathing stabilized. "_Ken wasn't breathing right? Now I can do the vitals._" Jou sighed.

It took three hours to get Ken down to normal levels and then his appearance changed.

"_Great, now Ken has to go under a glamour._"Jou said groaning.

"_No, one of his father's ancestors is a metamage. They can change their appearance at will, and Ken wasn't able to do that I was thinking that the Youkai blood was blocking that until it was needed._" Mantarou said softly.

"_That's great, since Ken can't go around looking like that._" Jou said calmly thou he was smiling.

Jou then walked towards the bed next to Ken's and fell asleep since he was tired from the time change and the struggle to get Ken stable, sometimes Ken's magic fought the help.

Jou woke four hours later and checked Ken and the boy were stirring.

"So you are awake." Jou said sounding a little angry at his friend.

"Jou-sempai… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was…" Ken said before Jou interrupted him.

"I don't care why, I think you was hoping that if it was poison that you could be with your family. You forgot that you have an older brother and cousins from your true father's side. And what about us and your girlfriend? You was told that you are allergic to potions." Jou said then he noticed that Ken was shaking his head. "What were you thinking?"

"It said something about alcohol and I was hoping to drown out everything." Ken said looking down at his hands and was starting to wander if something was wrong.

"And that is worse. Drowning in alcohol will kill you faster. Alcohol is just a crutch, you don't get better with it but you get worse." Jou said angry for real.

"I'm sorry, I just… what was with the drink?" Ken asked realizing what Jou was saying from his rant.

"Amortentia, a love potion, that potion does not mix well with you." Jou said making Ken's eyes widen, "Even with the antidote, you are still affected by whomever it was keyed to, apparently the potion was keyed. But I don't know who it was keyed to."

"What am I going to do? I love Miyako." Ken said knowing from the older years that love potions make you say that you love the one that the potion makes you.

"Is there any pain?" Jou said, breaking Ken's thoughts.

"No, but I am wondering about my hands." Ken said showing Jou the clawed hand.

"Here," Jou said conjuring a mirror surprising Ken with his new looks.

Ken's violet hair changed to metallic silver, his violet eyes turned to molten silver, his skin paled a few skin tones and several paler lines mark his face and neck, his ears are now slightly pointed, and when Ken's mouth opened in shock at his new looks he saw that he had fangs, more like a predators teeth.

"What… what happened?" Ken asked not looking away from his reflection.

"_Your Youkai blood fought and this is the more dominate, hopefully you can change your appearance. Ken-kun, think of being a cat._" Jou said knowing that most likely the one that ordered Ken's parents deaths is in this school or tied to the headmaster from what Ken has told them.

"Hai." Ken stated before closing his eyes to think of the cats of the school, and when he opened his eyes got stunned again.

His hair went to a cream color while his eyes went to a slit blue and he was able to see clearer than he did with the glasses, and the skin went back to his natural coloring but with chocolate markings.

"Neat." Ken said and he started thinking about the wolf Youkai and the saw his hair change to a mud brown his eyes change to brown and his sense of smell went higher than it did as a cat. Ken smiled and then grimaced as he felt a tail, then he tried for his last Youkai ancestor and nothing happened. "Why didn't that work?"

"What did you think about before the last one?" Jou asked as Ken turned his now odd eyes to him, Jou was used to Ken's purple eyes.

"Japan's warm streams." Ken said before noticing the odd scents that he needs to get used to.

"Try England's cold rivers." Jou said before Ken's eyes widen. "You are half British right?"

"That's right." Ken said as his form changed again eyes turning to a murky blue, hair a dark green-brown color and the markings came back to the color of the black lake when it is stormy.

"_Now think of being normal._" Jou said trying to get Ken used to his new forms.

"'Kay." Ken said as the dark green brown started to darken to the purple that he normally has and the murky blue turned to the bright violet that shows most of his feelings the markings fade and his skin turned back to the normal color. Ken sighed and his eyes closed of their own volition.

"Have good dreams Ken-kun." Jou said before going back to the bed that he took.

In the morning Ken woke up he took a look at his hands and then grabbed his hair to see if it was the right color and it was. Was that a dream, he didn't think so, if it was a dream why would he feel a tail.

"_I need to tell the cooks that you are going to need to eat different foods than you did from before your change. You are going to need to eat rare meats or raw meats because your body is still going through the changes and the meat being uncooked is going to help speed it up and plus the Youkai is going to call for it._"Jou said making Ken nod in understanding.

"So you yelling at me wasn't a dream." Ken said now knowing that everyone is going to mad at him.

"Yeah, but you are going to stay in bed for three more days to allow your body to recover from the seizure that you had from taking the love potion." Jou said as Pomfrey walked over to Jou to talk to him about his training.

A/n: And Ken is okay, but now Jou the easy going guy is angry at him, is anything going right?


	37. Chapter 37

To all the loyal fans of this story,

This story is getting rewritten. I am sorry if you like what was already written. please bear with me as the story gets replaced. please review to say what you want to be kept in the new version.

The author Favorite of Chaos


End file.
